


Reconciliations and Reunions

by Hot_Wheels



Series: Return to the Light Side [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Memories and Dreams, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Australia, Bad Puns, Budding Love, Character Redemption, Charms-Canon/Original, Fluff, Gen, National Landmark-Australia, National Landmark-England, No Sex!!, Occasional "Eye Candy", Occasional Hanky Warning, Original Potions, Out of Character, Out of Character - New Friendships, Pain, Patronus Fun, Purebloods Meet Muggles, Red Herrings, Tickling, Veela Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 62,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Wheels/pseuds/Hot_Wheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b><span class="u">STORY SUMMARY:</span></b> <i>Post-DH (late May-early June of 1999, to be exact).</i></p>
</div>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Hermione Granger wants to know where her parents ended up, after she Obliviated them, for their safety (and <i>her</i> peace of mind) before meeting up with Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, in their pursuit of Horcruxes.</i>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>She starts out at home, then revisits a place from her nightmares.</i>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>~~~~~</b>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <i>Later, Hermione finds an unexpected "kindred spirit", and learns she isn't the only one with a dream.</i>
  </p>
</div>
<hr/>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>TIME-TRAVEL WARNING:</b> <i>I'll be jumping time zones (and, therefore, days)  a couple of times...so try not to get as dizzy as I did!</i></p>
</div>
<hr/>
            </blockquote>





	1. All About Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER #1:** _I "visit" an original location and include some original characters (all appearing later in the story). All other characters, locales, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling, WB, Scholastic, et al. May **I** be Obliviated if I cause any accidental infringements._
> 
> **DISCLAIMER #2:** _I almost forgot to say that I first wrote this story for the **HP Fandom** website in late 2012-early 2013._
> 
> * * *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione Granger prepares to leave for Diagon Alley, on a seemingly quick errand._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_London, Monday, May 31, 1999, 11:00 AM_ **

The young witch sighed despairingly. No matter where, or how many times, she looked, Hermione Granger simply did _not_ have the Onion Seed for the Potion she wanted--no, _**needed**_ \--to make. "Oh, well...I guess I'm going to Diagon Alley before I go to the Burrow," she said aloud, putting aside an owl-delivered invitation to lunch with her boyfriend and his family. "I'll send an owl to the Weasleys while I'm there, since Pigwidgeon didn't wait for me."

Her voice sounded tiny in the otherwise-empty house; the only response was a plaintive _**"Meow!"**_ from Crookshanks, the cat-Kneazle mix that Hermione's Muggle (that is, non-Magical...and to some witches and wizards, that was a _serious_ point of contention!!) parents (Herman and Jeanine Granger were dentists) had allowed her to purchase--as an early birthday present; Hermione's birthday fell less than a month after the school year began--when she started her Third Year at the Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizadry.

******* BEGIN FLASHBACK *******

_It'd been nearly two years since Hermione had left her London home, joining her fellow Gryffindors, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, as they tried to find and destroy all of the Horcruxes, the parts of Lord Voldemort's divided soul (the result of cold, calculated murders...the first of which, Muggleborn witch Myrtle Warren, actually occurred in 1942, while he was still at Hogwarts) that allowed his body to continue living._

 _Along the way, the Gryffindor trio had experienced the joy of a wedding (Ron's oldest brother, Bill, had married Fleur Delacour; Hermione and her friends had met her during the Triwizard Tournament, back in 1994), but also the deep sorrow of losing _ **so**_ many friends, like Alastor ("Mad Eye") Moody, Remus Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora (She'd called herself by her maiden name, "Tonks", having **hated** her first name!), and even Severus Snape (It was ironic that **he** was missed, given his countless run-ins with the Gryffindors!), and--most devastatingly of all--Fred Weasley._

_The road to final victory over Voldemort had been bumpy, especially when Harry had had to die at the hands of the Dark Lord. "The Boy Who Lived" had just actually recently learned (or, rather, he'd had his suspicions confirmed) that his scar actually had him "marked" as a Horcrux; (albeit accidental); therefore, he had to be killed, without raising his wand, so that **that** part of the evil soul could also be banished._

_Harry had told them later that, while he was "dead", he'd actually been in a sort of "Limbo", and had seen that wasted, most recently vanquished remnant of Voldemort's soul (with only one part of Voldemort's soul remaining...in Nagini, Lord Voldemort's snake, which classmate Neville Longbottom would soon behead), and that he'd met with the spirit of deceased Headmaster Albus Dumbledore._

_After leaving Limbo (which, in a bit of irony, appeared to be a deserted King's Cross Station), Harry's spirit had returned to the "body" that Hagrid had carried from the Forbidden Forest to the grounds of Hogwarts._

_Finally, though, the moment had arrived for Harry to join the fray. Even though his opponent wielded the powerful Elder Wand (which had already killed him once), Harry had previously **disarmed** (but **not killed** ; that was the key, despite what Voldemort believed) its previous master, Draco Malfoy (whose mother, Narcissa, had boldly lied to Voldemort about Harry's "death", after Harry had quietly assured her that her own son still lived)...so an armed Harry was relatively safe: As long as the young wizard kept a firm grip on his wand, the Elder Wand would not--in fact, **could** not--kill him a second time...._

******* END FLASHBACK *******

**_11:20 AM_ **

"Enough of this!" Hermione scolded herself, clearing her mind. "I need to go, so I can find my parents, reverse the Obliviation I put on them, and bring them home!"

She turned at another, almost-questioning, _"Meow?"_

"Sorry, Crookshanks; not this time," she said, before ensuring that her pet had fresh water and food. "Don't forget," she then admonished, as she petted him, "if any more owls come, you leave them alone!" Crookshanks purred in response.

Hermione's words were really just for herself, since she knew that Crookshanks had firmly established himself as an excellent judge of character...whether the "character" had four legs, two legs, fur, feathers, or flesh.

In Hermione's Third Year alone, the feline had first responded distrustfully to Ron Weasley's "pet rat", Scabbers. The rat would later be revealed to be the Animagus form of the traitorous Peter Pettigrew, whose betrayal of Harry Potter's parents had led to their murders by Voldemort.

Conversely, Crookshanks had responded **_positively_** to the black dog that was actually the Animagus form of Sirius Black, the wizard wrongfully imprisoned for Pettigrew's actions (which had led to the murders of Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter). Black was also Harry's godfather, and--after his unofficial exoneration--had become a trusted friend to the Gryffindor trio, before his tragic murder by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange (who was an aunt to Draco; his mother, Narcissa, was one of Bellatrix's sisters.)

**~~~~~**

Confirming that her Potion ingredients--the rest of them, anyway--were next to the cauldron in her bedroom, Hermione put her wand into her "bottomless" handbag (recognizing her habit of sometimes making other, "impulse", purchases). Allowing herself one final reflection _("I hope they know I did it to save their lives, and my sanity!")_ , Hermione Disapparated to Diagon Alley.

She shouldn't be gone very long....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N #1:** _I couldn't resist the names Herman and Jeanine Granger as names for **Hermione Jean** Granger's parents! _ **;-)**
> 
> **A/N #2:** _As with my previous stories, a character **mentioned** in my story may well be listed in the "cast" (including many dearly--and not-so-dearly--departed)._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **SPECIAL NOTES :** _In response to several early remarks, I need to clarify some things:_
> 
>  **1.** _This story has ** NO ** sex between any characters. (You only get some gentle husband-wife cuddling and light kissing...and, for some of you, occasional "eye candy"!)_ **;-)**
> 
>  **2.** _There is **ABSOLUTELY NO SLASH, NO PEDO!  anybody**, etc. in this **G-rated** story!_
> 
>  **3.** _While I **do** include some **limited** "tickle-torture", it's **not** in every chapter (and it's only because I don't like how a certain character was portrayed as overly stern in the books and movies. I felt that this character needed to have a lighter side, and some unexpected "weaknesses", especially in light of an epiphany that "opened the door" to the possibility of new friendships and emotions._
> 
> **~~~~~**
> 
> _I understand that many people may not share my opinions, views and treatment of certain characters, but that doesn't make them wrong._
> 
> **~~~~~**
> 
> _For those of you who are ready to see some of the major HP characters mature, "reconcile", and shed old prejudices, I hope you enjoy my fantasies (Pollyanna-ish or not)._
> 
> **Thank you,**
> 
> ****
> 
> ****Hot_Wheels**   
>  **
> 
> * * *


	2. Close Encounter of the Wizarding Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione's quest to find her Obliviated parents starts in Diagon Alley...but threatens to take a frightening detour._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Diagon Alley, Monday, 5/31/99, 11:45 AM_ **

When Hermione Apparated in Diagon Alley, she took a moment to get her bearings.

A cheery, "Good morning, Miss Granger!" made her spin around; she now faced Master Wandmaker Garrick Olivander. "Fancy seeing you here. Will you be needing a new wand today?"

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander...but, no, thank you; that's not why I'm here today." Remembering that he'd been among those tortured by Voldemort or his minions, she added, "It's good to see you up and about again!"

"Thank you, Miss Granger. It's good to _be_ back", he acknowledged her graciously. "Please feel free to stop in for tea any time," he then invited Hermione. "Your friends and family are also welcome, of course."

Hermione smiled. "I'll remember that, thank you. Good day, Sir," she said, as she crossed the cobblestone street on the way to her final destination. The mention of her family had caused a sudden lump to form in Hermione's throat, and tears to sting her eyes.

Hermione casually walked past the various shops--all of which had open front doors, so as to catch any breezes on this unusually warm late-May morning--and found her senses assaulted by broom demonstrations, animal sounds, and so much more. She was soon approaching her destination, Slug and Jigger's Apothecary. **1** As she got closer, the aromas became stronger: cinnamon, mint, cardamom, sage....

Hermione's mouth began to water; she'd have to take up Garrick Ollivander on his invitation to tea!

All of a sudden, a voice--a frighteningly familiar voice--found its way to her ears. "That jasmine was supposed to be in _last week!_ " came the strident tones of Lucius Malfoy, formerly one of Voldemort's most loyal followers, and a known fanatical Pureblood proponent.

Hermione ducked into the walkway between the apothecary and the next shop. She decided that she'd wait until Malfoy left the apothecary before entering to get her Onion Seed. Taking another step back into the building's shadow--while her subconscious processed that she'd heard an unusual note in Malfoy's voice, and that she might need her wand--she failed to note her immediate surroundings; she tripped over a rosebush.

Losing her balance, she fell backwards, an involuntary cry of surprise escaping her lips. Her body twisted as she fell, causing Hermione's head to graze a windowsill. At the same time, the left sleeve of her thin summer blouse was thorn-ripped.

**~~~~~**

From inside the shop, Malfoy and Slug heard the young witch's outcry; they rushed outside in time to see her crumple to the ground.

A look of horror crossed Slug's face. "Is she...?" The thought that the young witch might be dead--and the inquiry by the Wizengamot that certainly would follow her death on his property--terrified the wizard. The terror was compounded by the idea that the witch might be the heroic young Muggleborn that Slug _**thought**_ she was.

"I don't believe so," replied Malfoy. As he pulled out his newest wand (Lucius had humbly retuned to Ollivander's for the wand after Voldemort's death--grateful that the wandmaker hadn't overcharged him _**too**_ much--to replace the wand Voldemort had publicly taken from him in Malfoy Manor in 1997), Lucius recognized the Muggleborn witch who'd bettered his own (Pureblood) son, Draco, in every subject during their Hogwarts years. While the traditional family "lessons" of "Pureblood Superiority" ran deeply in Malfoy's blood--strengthening his dislike of Hermione--Lucius now found himself hesitating at the sight of a fallen "inferior"...even _this_ one.

Making up his mind, he ran his wand over the young witch. While not actually trained as a Healer, Lucius _had_ followed the Dark Lord's edict that all Death Eaters learn _some_ Diagnostic Spells and Healing Charms: One never knew when a fallen comrade would need them.

"Just a torn sleeve, and a nasty bump on the head," he assured the shopkeeper. "She should be coming around directly...." His voice trailed off, as he looked again at what had, at first, appeared to be random scratches from the rosebush's thorns. As he dropped to one knee, and took a closer look, his breath caught. Lucius recalled hearing endless screams of pain the year before. _"So **that's** what Bellatrix must've been doing that day in the Manor!"_ he reflected. **2**

His eyes alit on Hermione's forearm, which still bore the scar: **Mudblood**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _From the **Harry Potter Wiki** website (in the section on the shops in Diagon Alley)._
> 
> **2** _In my world ( **IMW** ; you'll see this again, in future footnotes), Bellatrix tortured Hermione in private, out of the Malfoys' sight (but, obviously, **not** out of earshot)._
> 
> * * *


	3. Back in the Snake Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Lucius Malfoy found an injured Hermione Granger in Diagon Alley, and quickly discovered his late sister-in-law had "branded" her. Now, he has a decision to make._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Diagon Alley, Monday, 5/31/99, 11:50 AM_ **

Lucius masked the shock caused by the discovery he'd made. He then stood and addressed Mr. Slug. She'll be fine," he said, discretely letting the hem of his robes cover the epithet on Hermione's forearm. "A bit of cleaning up is in order, though, so I believe I'll take her to the Manor."

Before Slug could question or protest, Lucius turned, bent back over Hermione, and--gently cradling the fallen witch in his strong arms--stood and Diisapparated.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 12:00 Noon_ **

Arriving home, Lucius was happy to see that the main sitting room was empty. He was hoping to have time to speak with his wife and son; he was rightfully concerned about their reactions to the Muggleborn's presence in their home.

After the May, 1998, battle at Hogwarts, which had resulted in so many deaths (but, most importantly, _Voldemort's_ death), the Malfoys had kept to themselves in the castle's Great Hall, where everyone ate. None of the Malfoys had approached any of the "Light" witches or wizards, and they'd been ignored by the same. **1**

It was as if no one had recognized the Malfoys' lack of fighting at the end as the (seemingly spontaneous) defection from Voldemort that it actually had been.

After the battle, Draco had told his parents that he, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle (known at school as "The Terrible Trio") had had a final skirmish with Hermione, Harry and Ron (the "Golden Trio" of Gryffindor) in the Room of Requirement. **1** The resulting tragic death of Crabbe caused Draco to at least _begin_ questioning his actions while at school...although another, larger, part of him still felt that his friend's death was somehow _caused_ by the Gryffindors. Draco hadn't accepted that Vincent's lack of mastery of (leading to his incompetent use of) the Fiendfyre Hex was the true "culprit".

Crabbe's death--on top of all of the indignities which had plagued the Malfoy family since Voldemort's 1995 rebirth (and which had increased exponentially after the 1996 Department of Mysteries fiasco)--had confirmed to Lucius and Narcissa that leaving the Dark Lord's ranks was the right thing to do (although both Lucius and Draco still sported his Dark Mark, and presumably always would).

Draco, though, **_still_** "bad-mouthed" all non-Purebloods at every opportunity, oblivious to the lack of vitriol from his parents...not that they'd started visiting anyone who hadn't been a Dark Witch/Wizard....

**~~~~~**

As Lucius placed Hermione on the room's long, comfortable sofa, he heard footsteps from upstairs.

"What took you so long, Father?" Draco began impatiently; he then recognized the still-unconscious witch. "What's _**she**_ doing here?!" he demanded.

"She took a nasty spill, to begin with," Lucius calmly said. "Go get your mother, and bring her here... ** _now_**!" He'd added the last word more firmly, upon seeing the contempt in his son's face.

Draco knew that tone of voice--it was one that few wise **_adult_ ** wizards would dare ignore--so he closed his mouth, and then Disapparated upstairs.

**~~~~~**

Less than five minutes later, Draco retuned with his mother, Narcissa, in tow. Lucius hoped that the extra time taken by walking down the stairs--instead of Apparating back downstairs--would result in cooler heads.

No such luck: Narcissa's disgust and anger matched Draco's.

"Lucius, what's wrong...and why is _she_ here?"

Drawing the others aside, Lucius calmly explained, "I had to visit Diagon Alley earlier; the jasmine hasn't come in yet, by the way. Before I could explain our need for it, we heard a disturbance outside. We saw Miss Granger fall to the ground, next to a rose bush, so I checked her out, as the Dark Lord taught us: She has a nasty bump on the head, but no serious injury...at least, not from her tumble."

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked, a motherly concern now tempering her initial anger and shock. Lucius sensed that _one_ of the battles he'd faced had practically been won.

As Lucius told the others of his discovery, Narcissa blanched, but Draco actually seemed impressed by the actions of his late aunt. When her husband finished, Narcissa seemed a little more sympathetic; she showed it by an attempt at ironic humor. "Well, Andromeda and I _did_ always call her 'Bella the Bully'!" Lucius, at least, gave a slight chuckle.

"We'll need to do something about that arm...won't we, Draco?" Lucius asked, as he indicated Hermione's scar with one hand, while cuffing Draco on the ear with the other: His son's gaze was still on the sofa.

Draco practically growled (as much as he dared), "Yes...of course, Father." His hands were sweaty; as he wiped them on the legs of his pants, a new thought--that he quietly voiced--occurred to him: _"I suppose we **do** owe her something, for...."_

Realizing what Draco meant, Narcissa gave him a brief hug, and Lucius actually smiled at him. "Good man, Draco," he praised his son, now giving him a light slap on the back of his head.

Just then, a slight moan from the sofa made the Malfoys turn: Hermione was slowly regaining consciousness.

**~~~~~**

Her vision now clearing, Hermione's gaze focused on the high ceiling. _"Something's missing_ ," she realized, before she recalled: _"There should be a chandelier up there!"_

Realizing where she was--and with horrific memories of her previous "visit" here--Hermione sat up, a little too quickly. As she dizzily fell back onto the sofa, she heard voices: Lucius's (again), as well as Draco and Narcissa's. _"I've **got** to get out of here!! **This** time, they'll **kill** me!"_ she panicked.

However, try as hard as she may, Hermione could not Disapparate. She was trapped--again--in Malfoy Manor....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _As depicted in the final **book** (both passages)._
> 
> * * *


	4. A Tempting Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione is seemingly trapped in Malfoy Manor, where she'd been viciously scarred before. What will happen to her this time?_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 12:15 PM_ **

Hermione desperately tried to spot **_any_** way out of Malfoy Manor. The last time she was here, Bellatrix Lestrange had held her down, carving...that horrid word...into her arm. The Death Eater had been livid that Hermione's bottomless handbag had held the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor's sword" _supposedly_ had been in Bellatrix's vault in Gringott's. However, then-Hogwarts Headmaster (and counter-spy _extraordinare_ ) Severus Snape had actually placed a _**fake**_ sword into the vault, and had hidden the **_real_** sword in the lake in the Forest of Dean. Snape had then used his Patronus (a doe, which was the same Patronus as the love of his life, Lily Evans, later Potter) to lead Harry Potter to the spot in the early nights of the 1997-98 winter season.

Harry had made a hole in the ice-covered lake, before diving in to retrieve the sword, since--per Hermione's recent realization--he could use it to destroy the Horcrux that was Salazar Slytherin's locket. Unfortunately, he'd _worn_ the "living" locket, which tried to drown Harry under the re-formed ice.

Only a timely return and rescue by the previously-missing Ron Weasley had saved Harry. Minutes later, Ron destroyed the locket/Horcrux.

**~~~~~**

Hermione, reliving the torture that she'd suffered in Malfoy Manor just a few months later, realized she _couldn't_ endure _**that**_ again...or worse.

As Hermione started to rise from the sofa, a familiar silky--and surprisingly gentle--voice caused her to freeze. "It's good to see that you're feeling better." While Malfoy's voice was friendly enough, she wasn't ready to trust him yet...especially since Narcissa and Draco were right behind him.

"I don't believe anything spilled from your bag; please feel free to check," he then said, his open hands indicating Hermione's handbag on the adjacent table, within easy reach. She remembered she'd placed her wand inside, before leaving home.

Realizing--against 3:1 odds--there was little chance of retrieving her wand in time to cast even a Shield Charm, Hermione settled back. She'd have to rely on Mr. Ollivander to report her as missing, she concluded. Her wary eyes, however, darted from one Malfoy to another, trying to anticipate _their_ next moves.

"I know you've tried to Disapparate," Lucius continued. "However, the bump on your head may be affecting that, at least for now."

Narcissa now stepped forward, speaking just as quietly as her husband had. "Lucius told us that he and Mr. Slug witnessed your fall. He was first concerned about your _head wound_ , but he quickly became mortified by what is on your **_arm_**."

For the first time, Hermione became aware that the object of shame on her left forearm was visible. Flushing, she tried to pull the shredded remains of her sleeve together. Narcissa ignored her guest's discomfort and actions, telling Hermione, "You may not believe this yet, but Lucius and I have been...reviewing...our past actions, and we truly want to try to start making amends." Hermione's face became even redder, telling Narcissa she'd hit the mark with her words.

Draco now tentatively stepped forward, trying to see what his former classroom adversary was trying to hide. _"Aunt Bella really did **that**?"_ he whispered...not in awe or respect--as Hermione normally would've expected--but, rather, in disbelief mixed with horror. Hermione could almost _**see**_ a change come over the teenager.

Hermione belatedly remembered that--while Draco _had_ been his usual, obnoxious self more than once during those last few months leading up to Lord Voldemort's defeat--he'd also held his tongue when it mattered most. _"He knew who Harry was, the day the Snatchers caught us,"_ she recalled. _"If Draco had betrayed him--us--that day, we could've been killed then."_

"Did she use a spell...that day?" Draco now quietly asked her.

Hermione took a deep breath, cleared her throat nervously, and whispered, _"No."_ Curiosity overcoming her fear, she added, her eyebrows furrowing, "Why? Is that important?"

Instead of answering _Hermione_ , Draco practically pounced on **_Narcissa_**. "That means you can do it: the Family-Wand Charm!" **1** he exclaimed.

Draco's enthusiasm bolstered his mother's self-confidence, but thoroughly confused Hermione. "What's _that_?" she asked, as if trying to remember whether she'd ever come across a Charm called anything like that in a Hogwarts textbook.

"It has to do with the theory that the _immediate blood relative_ of a witch or wizard can undo another's handiwork, provided certain Curses or Hexes weren't used," Lucius explained.

A feeling of foreboding gripped Hermione; however, she had to know: "How do you mean?"

"I'd be using my wand, so I could trace over-- _and remove_ \--what my sister 'wrote' with hers," Narcissa quietly said, confirming Hermione's suspicions; she noted that the teen's eyes were now fear- and tear-filled.

Now kneeling in front of the sofa (it never occurred to Hermione that she was now _looking down_ on _**Draco**_ , the way he'd always _looked down_ on _**her**_ ), Draco spoke again. "Granger? If you'll let my mother take...that word...off your _arm_ , I'll take it out of my _vocabulary_!" he enticingly vowed....

"...as will I." Lucius Malfoy's statement was accompanied by an extended hand. While he could've made any number of _Magical_ promises, for Hermione's sake, he'd humbly chosen to seal this one in a more familiar _Muggle_ way.

Echoing the ohers' sentiments, Narcissa added, "There'll be _**no**_ broken promises here; we **_will_** see to that!" **2** Narcissa's sly wink told Hermone that the older witch was hinting toward a conspiracy with her words. Hermione ducked her head, to hide a smile that was, somehow, suddenly threatening.

Hermione's gaze fell on her ripped sleeve; the fingertips of her right hand touched her mutilated arm. She wanted this vulgar thing gone; she just hoped she could endure what was sure to come. "All right, then," she bravely--if quietly--said, taking each of the three hands now proffered.

"All right, then," echoed Lucius. "Draco, please make our guest comfortable...," ( _"...as much as possible,"_ his eyes added). "Your mother and I need to get a few things."

After his parents left the room, Draco put a thick, comfortable cushion in the middle of the sofa, behind Hermione's back. He then sat down, to Hermione's left, and took her left hand in his. She flinched, but couldn't pull free.

Hermione bemoaned, _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _If you think this "Charm" is the last original idea of mine, think again!_ **;-)** _(I'll try to "flag" everything of "mine"; however, you'll probably know, anyway, right?)_
> 
> **2** _OK...do we **really** think that's going to happen? Who's most likely to "crack under pressure"?_ **;-)**
> 
> * * *


	5. Sweeping Away the "Mud-...."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione agreed to let Narcissa Malfoy undo Bellatrix Lestrange's cruel act of torture. Will she be allowed--or even able--to leave Malfoy Manor afterwards?_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _**WARNING!** Some of you may consider this a "Hanky Alert"!_
> 
> * * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 12:30 PM** _

Hermione Granger sat nervously on the sofa in the main sitting room of Malfoy Manor, with Draco Malfoy at her side, holding her left hand in his. With his right hand, Draco now unbuttoned the cuff on Hermione's left blouse sleeve, then pushed the tattered remnants of the rosebush-torn sleeve up to her elbow. This fully exposed the slur that Draco's late aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, had inflicted upon the captive Muggleborn witch's forearm the year before.

Draco had used that same slur against her (and other Hogwarts Muggleborns) **so** many times before; now, however, he seemed to be having trouble even _**looking**_ at it. When Hermione shuddered involuntarily, Draco slowly moved his free hand to her shoulder, and gave it a surprisingly gentle pat.

"Don't worry, Granger; Mother will have you as good as new by tea time!" Draco's soft-spoken words sounded hollow, even to himself. Trying again, he attempted to look into her eyes, from which tears ran unchecked. Inexplicably, his heart went out to the now-trembling witch. In an even gentler tone, he firmly said, "I know you can do this...you'll be fine!"

Hermione's heart--already beating fast--threatened to burst from her chest, when she heard Lucius and Narcissa returning. She dared not look up, but Draco saw his father carrying a pan; he also spotted a couple of partially-unrolled bandages hanging over the edge. _"I know what **that** is!"_ Draco reflected. _"That'll come in handy later."_

Narcissa _seemed_ to only be carrying a large, plush cushion, but Draco knew she also had her wand...and didn't want Hermione to panic. As gentle as Narcissa _hoped_ to be, she knew that she was probably going to cause Hermione a great deal of pain very soon. She just hoped she could live up to her son's expectations, as she performed this procedure.

As if feeling his mother's self-confidence sagging--a bad sign, he knew, combined with Hermione's state of near-terror--Draco tried to reassure both witches. Gently re-positioning Hermione's left arm, and squeezing her hand (while looking directly into his mother's eyes), Draco resolutely repeated, "I know you can do this!" Hermione managed to give Draco's hand a shaky squeeze in response, while Narcissa gave her son a weak smile.

Lucius placed his pan of bandages--which were already soaking in a medicinal Potion/solution--on the end table closer to his son. He then took the cushion from his wife, and Summoned a pair of chairs. Positioning one chair facing Hermione's right knee, he sat down, and rested the cushion against his chest.

Noting that his wife was seated, and ready to begin, Lucius suggested, "Perhaps it will be easier if you lean forward, and put your head here." He patted the cushion in his lap invitingly.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do with her right arm. Lucius solved that problem, by gently pulling it around his waist. He then joked, "Don't worry about beating on me; I've had my share of bruises and broken ribs before."

As Lucius had hoped, Hermione managed a weak smile, and a sniffly chuckle. "That's better," he murmured, bringing his arms around her, as Draco gently began rubbing her back with one hand, and straightening her left arm with the other.

"Try to relax, now...Shh...," Lucius softly encouraged. Hermione was having a hard time doing that: She could feel the warmed tip of a wand nearing her skin....

**~~~~~**

Each touch of the older witch's wand caused Hermione excruciating pain; however, she could only move her right arm, her head and her legs. Lucius held her torso firmly against the cushion (for the most part, at least, Hermione was screaming _into_ the cushion), and Draco had her left wrist pinned atop the arm of the sofa. With each stroke on her arm, Hermione's shoes again beat a _stacatto_ on the floor, as they had done the year before.

Draco's earlier revulsion at the sight of his aunt's handiwork was just the latest indication he'd never be a true Death Eater: He'd been unable to fulfill the mission, in his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, of murdering Albus Dumbledore. Later missions had also found him unable to fulfill his assignments.

Today, though, Hermione could tell that Draco was intermittently leaning over to check on his mother's actions. At the same time--besides patting Hermione's back and shoulders (as was his father)--Draco was providing moral support, which also helped ease his mother's frustrations.

With every stroke of her wand, Narcissa cursed the memory of her sister: Instead of simple lines and circles for letters, Bellatrix Lestrange had deliberately made every line _wavy_. The removal was taking much longer than necessary. 

Finally, Draco uttered the words Hermione (and Lucius!) needed to hear: "Almost there...This is the last one... **GOT IT**!"

**~~~~~**

The moment Narcissa lifted her wand for the final time, Draco released Hermione's wrist, then used both of his hands to wrap her forearm in cool, wet bandages; Lucius quietly told her that this would prevent swelling.

As Hermione went limp--her frantic screaming and sobbing gradually ebbing--she slowly extricated her right hand from behind Lucius's body. Her fingers lightly grazed his left side; however, she missed his almost-- _ **almost**_ \--imperceptible flinch.

His wife, however, was more savvy. Narcissa smiled inwardly; she'd suddenly realized how, with a little cooperation, she could fulfill her family's promise to their guest. That would need to wait, however.

"Lucius, would you be so kind as to take our guest upstairs to a guest room?" she said, after giving Hermione a quick, motherly pat on the shoulder.

"Of course, Cissy," he replied automatically, forgetting that his wife preferred that her _given_ name be used in the presence of any company.

As Lucius stood, prior to taking Hermione in his arms for the second time today, she looked around and said, somewhat weakly and very humbly, "Thank you all, for...."

"No need for that, Miss Granger; we were glad to help. Try to get some rest," Narcissa assured her. "While you're doing that, we'll send out an owl or two, to your friends." She quietly added, "Thank you for letting us help you; I'm terribly sorry that it was so hard for you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy...I think I'll be fine now," Hermione responded. As Lucius scooped her up, she deliberately put her right arm around his neck, causing all three Malfoys to hesitate: If **_Hermione Granger_** was willing to accept this turnaround in their views (as evidenced by today's actions), there _might_ be hope for them, after all.

Lucius, Hermione again in his arms, Disapparated upstairs....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N #2:** _For anyone who still thinks Hermione's in danger: Just a few more chapters 'til the cavalry arrives...and shame on you, for thinking she'd never get out alive!_ **:-0**
> 
> * * *


	6. Recovery, Lighting a Welcoming Floo, & a Chink in Lucius's Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Now that Hermione's arm is "clean", it's time for the Malfoys to begin demonstrating to others (starting with Hermione) their new willingness to accept non-Purebloods as part of the Wizarding world. Also, a "touchy" situation...._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** _Time to lighten the atmosphere!_
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 1:15 PM_ **

"You're _certain_ I didn't hurt you?" Hermione asked Lucius, when they Apparated in an upstairs guest room. She was weak and drained from the painful removal of...that word...from her arm, but she'd recovered enough to notice that her host was acting a bit...twitchy.

"No, of course not!" insisted Lucius, as he desperately tried to ignore the sensation that Hermione's fingers **_had_** caused, as they'd grazed his torso a few moments earlier. He got her settled on the four-poster in the room.

He then politely asked, "If I may be so bold: Do you have a favorite color?"

 _"I can't believe he's actually being **nice** to me! I never imagined anything like this from him **or** Draco!"_ Hermione thought, making mental notes about the surprisingly gentle demeanor the Malfoy patriarch had shown her today; it was such a contrast ( _"and such a **very welcome** contrast!"_ she acknowledged) to his past behavior.

Aloud, Hermione shyly began, "Well, I've always liked laven-...."

Before the last syllable could escape her lips, the Slytherin-green-and-silver-themed room ( _"Crabbe or Goyle probably slept here during Christmas and Easter holidays, and during summer vacations,"_ Hermione realized) had been transformed into a lavender refuge, with a few pink and white accents. She smiled her thanks, as Lucius twirled his wand.

Just then, a tap on the door was heard. "Father? Granger?" His father and their guest invited Draco to enter. After he entered, the young wizard glanced around, nodded appreciatively, and approached the bed. "Mother sent these up," he began, first handing Hermione the handbag shed left downstairs. He then handed Lucius two pieces of parchment for his approval. One was addressed " _Harry Potter_ ", and the other " _Weasley Family_ ".

"Mother thought you might want to add postscripts to these," Draco explained to Hermione, as Lucius perused the notes.

"Oh, I'm certain they'll be here soon...if they don't go into shock, when they learn where you are!" Lucius drawled drily, as he passed the notes to Hermione.

The young witch matched the wizard's tone perfectly: "...especially Ron!" Draco nearly dropped the ink and quill he was bringing over from the room's desk, in an effort not to laugh. Neither Malfoy could hide the amusement in his eyes, though.

"Well, I'll leave you to your rest, then. I'll just leave the door ajar, in case you need something before tea, or before your friends arrive. At least one of us will probably pop in, to check on you later, as well." Lucius stood to leave...still twirling his wand. "Not too long, please, Draco...."

As Draco acknowledged his father, a weary Hermione said, "Thank you again."

After Hermione finished a couple of quick postscripts, she passed the parchments back to Draco. She'd moved her handbag aside, without even a covert check for her wand; she was now finding it easier to trust the Malfoys, thinking of them more as "hosts", rather than "captors".

"I'll get these back downstairs, so Mother can owl these off, although I'm sure they'll end up in the same place," Draco said, before offering her, "Do you need a 'Nap Potion'?" meaning the Hogwarts' students' _unofficial_ name for one of Severus Snape's milder Potions for sleep.

"No, thank you; I'll be fi...." A yawn interrupted Hermione, who blushed at her seeming rudeness; she took the edge of the lavendar coverlet from Draco's hand, and stretched out. She'd kick off her shoes after Draco left the room.

"See you later, Granger." Draco now exited the room, again leaving the door ajar. The owls would be sent out, along with a bag of Floo Powder, as a further sign of truce. Hopefully, neither Harry nor any Weasley would come in with wands afire.

Draco went downstairs, to send off the owls, and wait near the Floo.

**~~~~~**

Once he stepped outside the guest room, Lucius first ensured that he was alone in the upstairs hallway. Accomplishing that, he took his wand--reaching behind his back, pointing toward his left kidney area...where Hermione's hand had been, before she'd pulled it back--and quietly intoned a Scratching Charm, sighing at the relief it provided.

For Lucius Malfoy, once Voldemort's right-hand wizard--and one of the most-feared Death Eaters and Muggleborn-haters ever to walk the face of the Earth--had a secret weakness, one that he'd _somehow_ even managed to hide from the Dark Lord.

Lucius Malfoy was exceedingly ticklish.

* * *


	7. Disturbing Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry and the Weasleys receive, and react to, the messages from Narcissa and Hermione._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_The Burrow, Monday, 5/31/99, 3:40 PM_ **

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley...that was the best Shepherd's Pie that I've had in a long time!" Harry Potter declared, as he rose from the dinner table at the recently-rebuilt Burrow, the home of the Weasley family.

"You're very welcome, Harry, Dear...but are you **_ever_** going to start calling me 'Molly'? You're not an underage wizard any more!" Molly Weasley mock-chastised the famous young wizard who had defeated Lord Voldemort...several times.

To further "show her displeasure", she picked up a dish towel, and started "whipping" his head and shoulders. This caused Harry to bolt from the table, laughing, as he fled the Weasley matriarch.

The rest of the diners were also laughing; half were cheering for Harry to _**"Run!"**_ , while the others were pulling for Molly to **_"Catch him!"_**

 _"It's good to hear laughter in our home again!"_ reflected Molly's husband, Arthur. They'd had to rebuild, twice. Death Eaters had incinerated their home, during Ron, Hermione and Harry's Sixth Year; a year later, a second attack occurred during Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding reception. The latter had come after the relocation of Harry Potter from Privet Drive to the Burrow, during which son George received a serious injury.

Worst of all, George's twin brother, Fred, had been killed, while helping defend Hogwarts, a few months later. While his death had been partially avenged by the death of Bellatrix Lestrange (Molly had dispatched her, after the Death Eater had attacked daughter Ginny, before taunting Molly about Fred), there was definitely an unfillable void. The Weasleys had very little use for any of Bellatrix's family...especially anyone named "Malfoy".

**~~~~~**

Molly had finally "caught" Harry, and was dragging him--by _**his**_ ear, no less--back to the table. "Poor 'arry!" **1** bemoaned Fleur, who was visiting with her husband, oldest Weasley son Bill. The other sons--Charlie, Percy and George--were also sharing the new Burrow's inaugural meal. Previously, the Weasleys had been staying with relatives--part of the time at Shell Cottage, Bill and Fleur's home, and other times with other family--while work was done on their new home.

 _" **'Poor Harry'** , my...eye!"_ muttered the youngest Weasley son, Ron. He's caught his father's eye, just in time to avoid a very unfortunate _**faux pas**. "'Mione would've had him five minutes ago!"_ Fortunately for Ron, Molly hadn't heard this last part...or _he_ would've felt his mother's towel, too. Arthur winked at his youngest son, and gave a quiet chuckle.

"Where _is_ Hermione, by the way?" Ron jumped; he hadn't heard his sister, Ginny, behind him. "I thought she was coming."

"She was wanting to find her folks, and maybe bring them here," Ron answered. "I guess she didn't get our owls, to let her know we were ready a week early."

As if on cue, two owls alit on an open windowsill; Ron and Ginny went to retrieve the messages, as well as a mysterious bag. Ron said, "Here, Harry," handing his best friend the appropriate message. Ginny took the other note, and the accompanying bag--surprised at its lightness--then absent-mindedly offered each owl a piece of dry toast. 

Once the notes and the bag were detached, the owls flew off. Upon seeing _**"Weasley Family"**_ on the note she held, Ginny opened and read it. Paling, she rushed to her father.

As it was, though, Harry Potter beat her there. "What's wrong, Dear?" a frightened Molly asked Arthur.

In response (and at a nod from Arthur), Harry read his note:

_**Dear Mr. Potter:** _

_**I trust this note will likely find you at the Weasley home, since you've understandably maintained close ties with the family from the time you met them. If you are not with them, perhaps you can Disapparate to their home, and travel with them from there.** _

_**However, I do need to advise you--as I am advising them, by separate owl--that my husband found Miss Granger, injured from a fall, in Diagon Alley (near Slug and Jiggers Apothecary), earlier today. He brought her here, to the Manor, where we are treating her injuries (which are minor...not life-threatening). PLEASE, TRY TO REST ASSURED THAT SHE IS NOT IN ANY DANGER, despite what happened last year.** _

_**Undoubtedly, she will wish to be reunited with her friends as soon as possible. To that end, I also sent the Weasleys enough Floo Powder for 10-12 people, in the event they may be entertaining additional visitors.** _

_**We hope to see you later this afternoon, perhaps even for tea.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Narcissa Malfoy** _

Below this, Hermione had added:

**HARRY:**

**IT'S TRUE: THE MALFOYS HAVEN'T HURT ME--I JUST HAVE A NASTY BUMP ON THE HEAD-- _AND_ I'VE GOT A _NICE SURPRISE_ FOR EVERYONE, WHEN YOU GET HERE!!**

**HERMIONE _2_**

**~~~~~**

Ginny nodded, to confirm that the other message was similar, except for Hermione's postscript. She pointed out the differences to her mother, who arose, and went to the cabinets for something.

Returning, Molly took the bag of Floo Powder, and declared, "Well, come on, everyone! Let's get on over there, and find out what Hermione's surprise is!" Molly then started herding everyone--or, rather, _trying_ to herd them--to the family's Floo.

"But, Molly! Aren't you concerned about what could happen to you there, especially after you killed her sister?" asked Arthur, alarmed.

"No, Dear...I'm not!" Molly firmly replied. _She_ had sensed that the Malfoys' "olive branch" was genuine, even though _Arthur_ obviously had _**his**_ doubts.

 _"Enough of this! **Men!** "_ a disgruntled Ginny thought to herself. Before anyone else could stop her, she strode over to the family Floo, threw a handful of Floo Powder into the flames, called out, _**"Malfoy Manor!"**_ and stepped into the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _While **canon** Fleur's English has improved, I chose to keep her pronunciations of words starting with **"h"** and including **"th"** on the French side._
> 
> **2** _Using **CAPITAL LETTERS** for Hermione's postscripts to Narcissa's notes seemed to be my best option for showing a "change in handwriting", in the absence of different font options._
> 
> * * *


	8. Confession, Collaboration and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Draco and Narcissa help a recovering Hermione prepare for visitors, then Narcissa presents Hermione with a unique idea for helping the Malfoys keep the promise they made her._
> 
> _Woe to those who cross **these** two!_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 3:30 PM_ **

Hermione Granger stretched lazily, as she awoke from a thoroughly pleasant nap. After a few moments of looking around, she recognized her lavender surroundings as the considerate, custom work of Lucius Malfoy. He'd even finished by perfuming the guest room with the herb's soothing scent, which the young witch inhaled deeply.

Just as she realized that one of her arms was damp, there was a light tap at the door. "Come in," Hermione called, sitting up on the edge of the bed, and slipping her feet back into her shoes.

"I wasn't sure whether or not you were awake yet," Draco replied, entering the guest bedroom. "You weren't awake when Mother or Father checked earlier."

"How long did I sleep?"

"A couple of hours; we'll be having tea in about half an hour. Do you prefer crumpets or scones?"

With so many options for scones (and not knowing whether the Malfoy family opted for savory or sweet), Hermione replied diplomatically, "Crumpets would be nice, thank you," resisting the urge to request her favorites, strawberry scones.

"Do you need more Anti-Swelling Potion on your bandages?" Draco asked her, as he gestured at her arm.

For the first time, Hermione recalled the day's events, and remembered _why_ her arm was damp; however, the slowly-dissipating dampness was the only thing she felt there! Excitedly, she unwrapped her arm: At long last, it was smooth and unscarred! "Oh! It seems I've waited _**so**_ long for that!"

"I know what you mean," Draco said quietly. He then stepped into the guest _en suite_ **1** , emerging moments later with a hand towel; he passed it to Hermione. As she dried her forearm, Draco pulled out his wand. "Oh...before I forget: _**Reparo!**_ " The tattered sleeve immediately re-wove itself.

"Thank you," she said, fingering the material; then: "Uh...you know what I mean?" she ventured.

To Hermione's surprise, Draco gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah...." He then shyly pulled up _his_ left sleeve...to show an equally smooth, un-Marked arm.

Hermione was completely confused. "But how...? When...?"

Draco grinned shyly. We're not sure _how_ , but it happened a few days after Potter--you know--'evicted' our unwelcome 'house guest'," he began; his choice of words made Hermione smile. "I woke up one night, a few weeks after the battle, thinking that my arm was going to _burn off_. By the way, Granger, you do **_not_** own the record for the most, or even the loudest, screaming at the Manor," he sheepishly admitted. Never before had Hermione felt anything like sympathy for her childhood tormentor.

"Do you think it was it because you hadn't been...'wiith them'...as long as...?"

"Maybe...but Father's heard from a few others, that _their_ Marks are gone now, too. It seems to be happening in 'reverse order', except faster," Draco concluded. 

Hermione didn't quite know what to make of this. While she was grateful to her surprise benefactors--and she truly hoped Lucius that would soon be "de-Marked"--she'd hoped that all of the other Death Eaters would go to their graves with their Marks of shame fully intact.

As he moved towards the door, Draco glanced back at Hermione, reconfirming, "Crumpets, right?" At her nod, he left the room, saying, "I'll send Mother up, to help you freshen up."

"Thank you," Hermione said.

~~~~~

A couple of minutes later, at Narcissa's knock, Hermione walked over, and opened the door herself. "It's good to see you up; I hope you slept well. I presume Draco fixed your sleeve?"

"Thank you; I did...and, yes, he did. Your husband did a nice job on the room, too; he even asked my favorite color," Hermione replied, gesturing with one hand.

Hermione now noticed that the Malfoy matriarch had a mischievous glint in her eyes. A fleeting grin tilted the corners of Narcissa's mouth upward.

"I'm sure Draco told you that tea will be ready soon," Narcissa began. As she spoke, she picked up the hairbrush from the top of the bureau--noting, _"Well, at least Lucius thought of **this** ; too bad he wasn't thinking earlier!"_\--before passing the brush to Hermione.

"Yes, he did...and he even gave me a choice between crumpets and scones," she said; as she brushed her hair, it was magically and gently de-tangled. She added, "I chose crumpets; I hope that won't be too much trouble for you."

"No...of course not!" Narcissa reassured her. She then informed Hermione that two owls had been sent out; so far, though, there had been no responses.

"While we're waiting, I wondered if you'd help me, please. I have an idea that could help us manage our 'vocabulary'--as Draco put it--but I'll need a little help."

Excited and intrigued at this prospect, Hermione said, "I'm sure you know the answer to that! Of course, I wouldn't _dare_ ask any of you for Unbreakable Vows; obviously, the first time you talked in your sleep...that way...would be the last."

Cissy chuckled, "Yes, that _would_ be a bit inconvenient...." Hermione had to laugh at her hostess's ironic statement. She then continued, "...however, I had something else in mind. Do you remember the Taboo placed on the Dark Lord's name last year?"

At Hermione's nod, Narcissa pulled a piece of parchment from her robes. "I was thinking that a Taboo could be placed on...that obscenity. Then, if any of us said it, we could be hit with some type of mild 'punishment'...say, a Stinging Jinx...."

An idea stirred just then--spurred by the memory of Gilderoy Lockhart's brief "Dueling Club", her Second Year--and a now-mischievous Hermione added, "...or, maybe, a Tickling Charm?"

 _ **"Perfect!"**_ Narcissa agreed, gladly updating her note with the Charm; it was the exact Charm that she had hoped Hermione would suggest, and it would be very effective **2** , should the need arise.

"Would you want it to be removed by _**'Finite Incantato'**_ , or left intact for a set length of time...say five to ten minutes?" Narcissa asked; she was content to let Hermione to take control here.

"I think, a set length of time, unless one of us is close enough to use **_'Finite Incanto'_** , if that's possible."

**~~~~~**

It only took a couple of minutes to cast the Taboo Narcissa already had written out. However, since Cissy _insisted_ on being included, _Hermione_ had to cast it...even though she'd had to speak the word she'd promised herself she'd never say again.

Afterwards, Narcissa's face clouded slightly, and she hesitated before asking, "How strong of a Shield Charm do you think we'll need, when they arrive?" She was obviously concerned about (and even a little afraid of) facing the family whose home and family had been destroyed by several of the Malfoys' former compatriots.

Hermione pondered the question. "Well, by now, I'm sure Harry and Ron have manged to convince the others how important it was, that Draco had a chance to turn us in, but he didn't." Narcissa nodded that she remembered. "Of course, some people would have called him a...wimp...for that."

The twinkle was back in Narcissa's eyes. "...or a...'sissy'?" she asked, guessing the word Hermione had hesitated over.

"I suppose," Hermione quietly agreed; she then blushed furiously as she made the connection. _**"Oh!"**_ Quickly, she added, "If you want to Obliviate me, and make me forget about hearing that today-- _which I'm going to do to Ronald Weasley, the next time he calls me 'Mione' in public,_ " she growled--"I'll understand." _"In other words, you're not the only one with a nickname you hate!"_ was the unspoken message.

"There's no need for that!" Narcissa insisted, chuckling at (and identifying with) her guest's apparent temper...then her voice turned humorously vicious: "However, the next time I get him alone, _Lucius Malfoy is a **dead** man!_ "

As she spoke, she moved her hands in the identical manner that Hermione had, when she'd disentangled herself from Lucius and the cushion earlier. Understanding the "message" from her subconcious completely now, Hermione dissolved in giggles; Narcissa joined her.

Their mirth was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Tea is almost ready," Draco announced. Clearing their faces, the two witches exited the guest room.

On their way to the Manor's terrace, the three of them were joined by Lucius. As they passed the Floo, it activated...and Ginny Weasley stepped out.

As Hermione stepped forward to greet her friend (and, she hoped, future sister-in-law), the Malfoys froze in their tracks.

As one, they thought, **_"So it begins...."_**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _An **en suite** is a bedroom/bathroom combination...or more specifically, the bathroom portion thereof._
> 
> **2** _...as effective as in the second **book**._
> 
> * * *


	9. Weasleys at Malfoy Manor: Peace Talks, or Declaration of War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry and the Weasleys arrive at Malfoy Manor, determined to "rescue" Hermione...but is that really going to be necessary?_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 3:50 PM_ **

Feeling the need to do something to break the tension (if only temporarily), Hermione immediately rushed forward, exclaiming, **_"Ginny!"_** She quickly caught her future classmate (Hermione, of course, couldn't wait to return to the newly-rebuilt Hogwarts in September; Ginny would be a 7th-Year) in a warm embrace. "Where did you leave the others?"

"I guess they're probably still arguing," the youngest Weasley confessed. Leaning close to Hermione, and stealing a quick glance at Narcissa, she then whispered, _"Dad **thinks** he's going to convince Mother not to come."_

 _"We **both** know how that'll end, don't we?"_ Hermione quietly responded, rolling her eyes: Molly's "influence" over Arthur was practically legendary. She added, _"The feeling's mutual, though."_

Ginny quickly made the connection--her older twin brothers, Fred and George, of course--but she didn't let the memories overcome her, instead asking, in a normal voice, "So, what's the big surprise?"

With her blouse sleeve again smooth and whole, Hermione's surprise was safe, so she laughingly teased, "Oh, no! Not 'til we have everyone else here!"

"Oh, well; I tried!" Now acknowledging the Malfoys--but unable to quell her nerves completely--she said, "Your note said that you've been taking care of Hermione. Thank you for that."

"Actually, I'm sorry to say that we _were_ a bit...hesitant at first," Narcissa began. She sent a quick wink to Hermione, before wryly adding, "However, I believe it's safe to say that we're learning to understand each other."

Hermione glanced at Lucius and Draco, who were nodding in agreement.

She then laughed at her friend's clearly confused expression. "OK, Ginny. Let's get ready for your family!" Taking the wand from her "bottomless" handbag for the first time since being brought here, she then whispered, only half-jokingly, _"I expect we'll need to use 'Expelliarmus' a few times!"_

Ginny mouthed, _"Ron!"_ , shook her head and rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed again, and positioned herself on one side of the Floo, with Ginny on the other.

With her sharp mother's ears, Narcissa had caught some of the witches' quiet words. At Hermione's laugh, her hostess immediately knew which of the Weasleys was being discussed. _"I'll tell you both about it later,"_ she whispered to Draco and Lucius.

Draco relaxed somewhat, though he was still alert. Lucius, on the other hand, felt an inexplicable chill: it now seemed as if the incoming entourage might be the least of his worries.

**~~~~~**

After a few moments, the Floo activated again; Fleur had joined them. " _Bon jour_ , 'ermione! You're looking well!"

" _Merci_ , Fleur...so is Bill coming, too?"

" _Oui_. Did you not receive word _zat ze_ Weasleys are back 'ome?"

"There may be an owl waiting for me at home; I had an urgent errand today. You remember Draco Malfoy from the year of the Triwizard Tournament, don't you? I'd like to introduce his parents, Mr. Lucius and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy; Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, this is Fleur Delacour Weasley." She was glad to see that her hosts were smiling easily, as the four exchanged greetings.

As promised, her husband--the eldest Weasley, Bill--came next. At first alert for trouble, he relaxed when he saw Fleur and Hermione's calm postures, but he had to smother a grin when he saw that his sister, albeit discretely, had her wand pointed at the Floo, and was ready for action.

By the time Hermione had introduced the Bill to the Malfoys, Charlie, the next-oldest son, was emerging from the Floo. Hermione hadn't seen him since Bill and Fleur's 1997 wedding, so Bill Weasley easily handled the introductions of his Romanian-based dragon-handler brother, The crowd grew when Percy arrived...and it took both of his older brothers to convince the stern man (who'd previously worked for Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic) that being in a Death Eater's home was no cause for worry.

Everyone now tensed, preparing for what promised to be the first _very_ serious arrival, _George_ Weasley, who had every reason to be furious at the Malfoys, even though he wasn't able to clearly identify either former Death Eater as the one _directly_ causing either his injury, or the death of his twin, Fred.

Upon his arrival, Hermione gave him a quick hug, and quietly assured him all was well. Only then was George able to give a brief, begruding nod toward the Malfoys.

The Malfoys tensed again when Ron--another Gryffindor who'd "butted heads" with Draco, many times, since their first year at Hogwarts--appeared. From Draco's stories, they'd expected to have trouble with the youngest Weasley son.

This might've happened, too...except that Ron had arrived to find himself in a virtual crossfire, since Ginny and Hermione were flanking him. Each was daring him to try (and, in Hermione's case, _say_ ) anything. Ron glanced at Bill and sighed; he knew he was outgunned.

Now there were only three more guests to arrive....

**~~~~~**

**_3:55 PM_**

Lucius Malfoy had worked at the Ministry of Magic for many years, as had Arthur Weasley. While Lucius had been on the elite Board of Governors (comprised of rich Purebloods **1** ), Arthur had always worked in Muggle-related departments which paid much less. **1** This--combined with their differing views on allowing Halfbloods and Muggleborns admission to Hogwarts--had sometimes caused "friction" between the two. **2**

After more surreptitious glances at the Malfoys, Arthur then glanced at Ron, who was now standing next to Hermione. _Their_ calm, relaxed attitudes calmed _his_ fears, so Arthur moved to join Fleur and his three eldest sons, a few feet away.

Passing Ginny along the way, Arthur gave his daughter, who was still "under age" (at least in his mind; in fact, August 11th would be her _**18th**_ birthday) **3** a look that said, _"We'll discuss this at home, young lady!"_

Surprisingly, Molly Weasley wasn't the penultimate arrival; Harry Potter was. He stepped into the room empty-handed, relaxed, and even smiling. _"It's a good sign,"_ the Malfoy's realized.

After quiet greetings to the Malfoys, Harry moved--Draco wasn't _too_ surprised to see--to stand next to Ginny. _"You're not in **that** much trouble!"_ he whispered. Draco _was_ amused to note that Harry had waited to make sure Arthur wasn't watching, before his remark to Ginny.

As they'd feared, Molly Weasley _did_ arrive with daggers in her eyes...but, they were for her husband. To the Malfoys: "Thank you for taking care of Hermione," she began pleasantly, "and for the invitation to tea. I hope we're not putting you out too much, Narcissa."

"Woman's Intuition" "advised" Narcissa that, this time, Molly was no threat; as she stepped forward, she assured Molly, "No, of course not! We have reasons to celebrate!" Hermione chuckled quietly.

Speaking a little quieter now, Narcissa then confessed, "I _did_ want to say that--while I **_was_** upset at first--I've come to understand why you...did what you did that day.

"If I had experienced what you had--and then had Draco's life threatened on top of it all--I most likely would have done the same thing." Draco and Lucius had lowered their gazes at the reference to Bellatrix.

All other eyes remained fixed on Molly Weasley. She sent a _"Be strong"_ look to her son George, who was now also understandably melancholy. After a few moments, she approached the woman who was a relative, as depicted on the Black Family Tree.

"Before we join you for tea, I have a bit of something for you," Molly now said, quietly handing Narcissa a gaily wrapped package. "A little bird said you needed this." Now, _**she**_ grinned.

Narcissa was surprised to see--and smell--jasmine.

**~~~~~**

As his wife led their visitors out to the Manor's terrace, Lucius quietly fell in step behind Hermione--knowing that her friends were in for some very pleasant surprises very soon--and gave her hair a tweak, to get her attention. When she turned her head, he secretly winked and smirked at her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _**My** way of explaining the two families' financial situations._
> 
> **2** _"Friction" as illustrated in Book 2...._ **;-)**
> 
> **3** _From the **Harry Potter Wiki** website._
> 
> * * *


	10. Lucius and Hermione's Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Harry and the Weasleys join Hermione at Malfoy Manor for tea and crumpets, and answers to some of their questions._
> 
> _It's now time for a couple of stories...and a surprising revelation (or two)._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Mallfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 4:00 PM_ **

As the Malfoys' guests--Hermione, Harry, and the entire Weasley Family--stepped onto the sunny terrace of the Manor, they were greeted by a table resplendent with fragrant tea and aromatic crumpets.

Since she'd (rightfully, as it turned out) expected a large crowd today--instead of just immediate family--Narcissa had asked Lucius to increase the size of the table, and add sufficient seating.

"Whoa! It looks like you're feeding half of Britain...!" exclaimed Ron.

 _"...or my cousin!"_ muttered Harry. While Fleur, a few other Weasleys, and all of the Malfoys were confused, Hermione and the rest exploded in laughter. Even George and Percy Weasley--very proper, former Head Boy Percy--joined in; Harry had told many a tale in the Gryffindor Common Room about his obese cousin.

A quick, humorous explanation had the rest chuckling, too; even more raucous laughter followed when George added his anecdote about Dudley and the Ton-Tongue Toffee that he and brother Fred had slipped him when they'd visited the Dursleys' Surrey home **1** , before taking Harry to the Finals of the 1994 Quidditch World Cup (which was then followed by the Fate-filled Triwizard Tournament, and _**its**_ tragic aftermath). The visit to Malfoy Manor, initially filled with tension, was slowly becoming therapeutic, even cathartic, for George...and, by extension, his entire family.

The Malfoys graciously served their "non-traditional" guests, who responded in kind. As soon as all were seated, and enjoying their late afternoon treats, Lucius arose and spoke up. "I suppose it's time for me to start explaining at least some of today's events; I suspect Miss Granger's story is more involved.

"I had Flooed to Diagon Alley, to Slug and Jigger's, this morning, originally for the purpose of checking the status of some jasmine that we'd ordered three weeks ago. There's a birthday for us to celebrate this weekend...,"

Smirking, Lucius now glanced over at his son and heir, "...and, for his birthday supper, Jasmine Rice was requested as a menu item. However, as was the case last week, the main ingredient hadn't yet arrived...."

Narcissa interrupted, "So, you see, that made your unexpected gift very timely, Molly, and _very_ much appreciated." At Draco and Lucius's twin raised eyebrows, Narcissa showed the package that Molly Weasley had brought. "She told me that 'a little bird' had made our need known," Narcissa advised them.

After acknowledging Molly's gift (Draco tried not to drool; Lucius wondered _what else_ Hermione had heard outside Slug's), it took mere moments for the Malfoy patriarch, a relaxed chuckle escaping, to confirm the identity of the thoughtful "little bird"...which was easy, since she was drawing attention to herself, by _avoiding_ both Malfoy wizards' gazes.

In continuing his story, Lucius now focused his attention on Hermione: "I fear that the shop's open door allowed my frustration--my... _anger_ \--to be heard by passersby," he said, actually blushing a little bit. The Pureblood then sighed, and looked humbly at the Muggleborn.

"I deeply regret that you obviously did not...feel comfortable enough...to enter Slug's, Miss Granger; however, given our 'history', I can most certainly understand your...misgivings," he then concluded, apologetically.

Wanting a break in the tension (if only a brief break), Molly interjected, "Did I bring _enough_ , Narcissa?"

"Oh, yes! In fact, if we can convince all of you to join us this Saturday, there's enough to make enough Jasmine Rice for all of us."

With a comically fake pout, Draco then "protested", "Oh, no! You mean I have to **_share_** my Jasmine Rice?" Several diners nearly choked on their tea and crumpets in laughter. Draco was secretly pleased to see Hermione was among them: She'd been showing signs of tensing up.

After the laughter died down, Fleur then asked the question that _everyone_ wanted an answer to: "But why were _**you** zere_ , 'ermione?"

Hermione took a deep breath....

**~~~~~**

"Well, after the Headmaster died," she now reflected, "Harry told me and Ron about Horcruxes; it had taken _him_ most of our Sixth Year to find out about them. Harry told us how important it was to find and destroy all of them...."

" _ **'All'**_ of them?" exclaimed a shocked Draco. "Exactly how many _**were**_ there?" He was feeling sick by the thought of _one_ Horcrux, but it was now painfully obvious that Voldemort had performed the evil ritual several times.

"Seven altogether," Harry said, making the Malfoys gasp. "Let's see; there was Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, plus Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, Salazar Slytherin's locket, then Nagini the snake...."

Yet again, a feeling of foreboding gripped Lucius. " _No!_ Not...Tom Riddle's diary?" **2** Harry's nod confirmed this. _"So **that** was part of the Dark Lord's anger with us,"_ he muttered. _"I **knew** I should've been more careful with it!"_ Narcissa squeezed his hand consolingly.

Draco spoke again. "That's only six; what was Number Seven?" All three Malfoys (and as many Weasleys) stared, agape, at Harry, when he tapped his scar. "How did _**that**_ happen?" he asked.

Harry reminded all them of Lily Potter's sacrifice, and said that it had caused Lord Voldemort's attempted use of the Killing Curse on 15-month-old Harry to rebound, scarring the infant, and making him a Parseltongue-speaking Horcrux.

**~~~~~**

Hermione resumed her story: "I knew my parents would be targets, once it was known what we were after...so I decided that--if I wanted to keep them alive--I'd need to **_Obliviate_** them, and then hope they'd leave the country." She then had to swallow hard, at the memory. "Once it was safe for them to return, I began researching various Potions and Charms to find family members.

"A few months ago, I began searching for them in earnest, by trying several 'newer' things, but none of them was working...." Her voice caught, as sadness overcame her, and just before a new and _very_ disturbing thought hit her harder than a Jinxed Bludger: _("Oh, no! It must be because my parents are **Muggles** , not Magical!" she realized.)_ Her face suddenly colored, for reasons she was unwilling to admit, even to herself.

By her next action--looking down at her hands--Hermione Granger failed to see the Malfoys' expressions of sympathy for their Muggle-born former foe.

**~~~~~**

Clearing her throat (and banishing the uncomfortable thoughts from her mind), Hermione re-focused. "I recently found a different type of promising Potion, but I was missing a very important ingredient, so I Disapparated to Diagon Alley for it.

"Once I got there, I headed for Slug and Jigger's. Once I was close to the shop, I heard Mr. Malfoy's 'frustration' coming from inside, and--I'm ashamed to say--I really rather panicked," she concluded sheepishly.

"So what happened after you heard Mr. Malfoy?" Ron asked. Hermione paused, deep in thought.

"It all happened so fast...," she reflected, "...but I remember that I felt an urge to duck-- _hide_ \--between Slug's and the shop beside it...then I seemed to be falling backwards. I suppose I hit my head, too...."

"You _did_ fall--into a rose bush--and your head hit a windowsill," Lucius then said, confirming the young witch's theory. "Mr. Slug and I reached you just after you fell. I brought you here soon after that." Only Hermione saw him glance at her arm; she responded with a quick, subtle nod.

Hermione spoke again. The next thing I knew, I was waking up here. I tried to Disapparate, but I couldn't...."

"Bumps on the head can sometimes do that," Molly quietly said.

"Mr. Malfoy told me that, too," Hermione replied, thus showing that she'd had no trouble in accepting Lucius's explanation (but Molly's words _were_ appreciated).

"Whatever the reason, not being able to Disapparate _scared_ me, so I tried to find another way out. Before I could get to my wand, though, I heard and saw the Malfoys."

Ron then gripped her hand; his quiet, _"It's all right"_ served to steady his friend. All of the others were hanging on her every word. The Malfoys' collective curiosity, though, was mixed with deep humility, from hearing Hermione's point of view.

"All three of them tried to convince me that they had no desire to cause me any harm; of course, that was...rather hard...for me to accept just then. Draco was the one who really surprised me: It seemed like--I don't know--he'd swallowed something that completely changed his personality. Well, it _**did**_ seem like it!" she chided, as Draco appeared "shocked" at her "accusation".

**~~~~~**

"Really, I think it was partly seeing what Aunt Bellatrix actually _did_ to Granger, that made me want to help her, for once," Draco now confessed. "I guess it finally made me realize that there are some things you _**just don't do**_ to people!"

"Draco said that his mother would have me 'as good as new by tea time', and he was right!" Hermione was beaming now; it was time for her surprise.

Hermione had eased her arms under the table (so that she could unbutton and pull up her left sleeve) so subtly that not even the ones flanking her--Ron and Harry--had noticed. Now, she placed her arm atop the table....

**~~~~~**

Ginny had been sitting on the opposite side of Harry, and her shriek of pure joy brought the other Weasleys--the ones sitting further away, that is--to their feet at the sight of the newly-bare arm.

Hermione, giggling, found herself in the middle of a mostly red-haired mob in less than three seconds. After about ten seconds of screams, hugs and congratulations, Ron could finally be heard yelling, _**"Give her some air!"**_

Once everyone was seated again, and the removal procedure had been discussed, Harry gently asked a now-teary Hermione, "Was it as rough...as...before?" With an apologetic glance at Narcissa, Hermione quietly nodded.

From his place further down the table, Charlie Weasley asked, "What made you decide to go through it again, then?"

Percy and Bill retorted, practically as one, "Wouldn't you want something like that off _your_ arm?"

George, however, stood up for his brother, as he remarked to Hermione, "You must've had some _very_ convincing incentive!"

Hermione grinned slyly. "Let's just say that the Malfoys will be saying _'Muggleborn'_ a _**lot**_ more from now on!" Fleur and all of the former Gryffindors gasped, as they realized what this meant.

"What will 'appen if _zey_ forget?" asked Fleur.

"I don't want to think about it!" moaned Draco. Glancing toward Lucius, while gesturing at Hermione and his mother, he added, "It won't be good, though: Before we came down for tea, I heard them upstairs, laughing."

Lucius felt his stomach drop; he was barely able to stifle a groan of despair. _"If Narcissa and Miss Granger are working together, Draco's right: It **won't** be good!"_ he realized.

Sighing, he dropped his head to the hands folded in front of his face...to his wife's immense pleasure.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _From the fourth **book**._
> 
> **2** _In **IMW** , Lucius was unaware the diary was actually a Horcrux (although he and Cissy knew what they were, and Draco had been told about their existence, and why they were created by Voldy)._
> 
> * * *


	11. Draco & Lucius: The Cleansed & the Yet-to-be Cleansed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione has shared her surprise; now it's **Draco's** turn to shine. Where does this leave Lucius?_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N :** _My "goal" with this story was to expand upon the last "scene" of the Malfoys in JKR's last book, in which the family seemed (to me, at least) to be trying to figure out where they fit in, in a world without Voldemort._
> 
> _I know many readers feel the war and animosity must continue; I'm **not** one of you._   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> _I admit it: I "went overboard" at times (especially in depicting "certain characters"; OTOH, I did warn everyone this is OOC!) I just felt compelled to find new (non-Slash; there, I said it!) angles to the HP fanfic universe._  
> 
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 4:30 PM_ **

Arthur Weasley still shook his head in disbelief. Upon first learning of Bellatrix Lestrange's cruelty to Hermione, he'd been afraid that she'd be "doomed" to a lifetime of long sleeves (rough, since British summers were warmer than some people thought).

Now, thanks, ironically, to a Pureblood family truly infamous for despising ( _"at least, up until now,"_ Arthur now could say) those of Hermione's heritage (and, by extension, Harry Potter's, since his mother had been a Muggleborn witch), that concern was moot...even though he'd never heard of the procedure that had been used. **1**

However, _Molly_ Weasley knew better. As the story of Hermione's "Cleansing" was being told, she'd constantly nodded her head. She finally said, "Actually, that method isn't surprising to me at all; my brothers and I used to do that all of the time as children, but never with anything this serious."

Charlie then spoke up. "So maybe, if you and Mrs. Malfoy **_both_** know it, it was handed down through that side of the Black Family?"

"If that's the case," Hermione spoke up, "then that knowledge and Charm have just been passed down a generation: It was _Draco's_ idea," she said, happy to give credit where credit was due.

Draco, uncharacteristically shy, had begun toying with his own left-sleeve cuff. This caught Hermione's eye. She began to say something, but closed her mouth when the former Death Eater shook his head, subtly nodding towards Lucius. _"I suppose Draco really doesn't want to 'gloat' in front of his father,"_ she now realized. Draco had made it quite plain, earlier in her guest room, that Lucius still had his Dark Mark.

Lucius had seen the silent exchange and smiled (perhaps a little wistfully), very appreciative of the discretion shown by the two. Deciding, _"Oh...why not? He has much to be proud of!"_ , he then nodded his approval at Hermione.

"Who's ready for another surprise?" she teased, her light tone and smile telling Draco she'd received approval from his father. Immediately, he began to blush.

"Gee, Hermione...I'm not sure we can take another one!" George Weasley quipped.

"Well, you're going to _have_ to take one more...! Show them...."

**~~~~~**

Draco then bared his arm, free of the Dark Mark, and the guests gasped in shock. After a pregnant pause (during which everyone avoided Lucius's gaze), Bill Weasley reached across the table, and clapped Draco on the shoulder; the others then added their congratulations.

Remembering that the Dark Mark was burned into the skin by Voldemort (who had _**no**_ living relatives who could even _**think about**_ performing the Cleansing, as Narcissa had done with Hermione), Harry ventured, "That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't," Draco acknowledged. "I told Granger that she didn't hold the Manor 'record' for screaming; it's probably the first thing I ever beat her at!" he joked. All of the visitors laughed, although the laughter seemed a littlte strained.

"It happened so fast that night, that we didn't have time for any Charms that might've made things easier...," Narcissa began.

"...especially since I also broke half the things in my room that night," Draco then laughingly finished. "We used 'Reparo' a _lot_ the next day!" Now, the laughter was free-flowing...even from Lucius and Narcissa.

"Any idea how much longer it might be for _you_ , Lucius?" asked Arthur. At the other father's startled expression, he confessed, "I'd heard whispers at work, but no names were ever spoken. It's all making some sense now."

Lucius hesitated, and cleared his throat. "Well, based on what we've heard...," he started, omitting any mention to other Death Eaters--needless to say, everyone else knew what he meant--"...we estimate that it could happen in the next two to four weeks." As much as Lucius wanted to be rid of his Mark, he wasn't looking forward to the amount of suffering he was apparently facing, based on his son's experience, and the owls he'd received from other newly de-Marked Death Eaters.

"We're hoping we get sufficient advance notice, when Lucius's time comes, to Disapparate to, perhaps, the Shrieking Shack...." Narcissa began.

"...with, maybe, a Partial Paralysis and Numbing Charm?" Ginny then offered.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"It was in N. E. W. T. Charms," she replied, in a somewhat condescending manner, as if she'd expected someone else to remember it.

Neither Ron nor Harry could remember this Charm; they looked at Hermione. "It sounds familiar; I just can't seem to put my finger on it...." **2**

Draco couldn't remember it, either; on the other hand, he'd had his _**own**_ agenda (no thanks to Voldemort!) during his Sixth Year. Thinking back on his own suffering--and anxious to minimize his father's--Draco bounded up from his chair.

Stopping first at Hermione's seat, Draco assured her, half-teasingly, "All you need, Granger, is a good night's sleep...then you'll be right back to your old self!" Hermione smiled gratefully at him.

Draco's next stop was two seats down, where he asked Ginny, "N. E. W. T. Charms, right?" At her nod, he Disapparated to his bedroom, anxious for _**anything**_ to spare his father the agony he'd suffered.

**~~~~~**

While they waited for Draco to return to the terrace with the book, Lucius innocently asked Hermione, "What was missing from the Potion you wanted to make, to locate your parents?"

"Onion Seed...but there were some other things that have already sat out too long to be useful now." She sighed. "When I get home, I'll need to see what I can salvage, then start over."

 _"Perhaps not,"_ Lucius murmurred, smirking, unaware that Harry and the Weasleys had overheard him, and were thoroughly amused, watching this side of the ordinarily stern wizard. Lucius never thought his heart would go out to _any_ Muggleborn--especially _**this**_ one--but, somehow, inexplicably, it had...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _That's because it's **mine** , Arthur!_
> 
> **2** _**That's** mine, too, Hermione! (And, no, I'm not revealing the actual Charm itself!)_
> 
> * * *


	12. Ginny's Idea and Narcissa's Patronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Ginny Weasley has an idea, Draco Malfoy has the book, and Harry Potter has some knowledge that may help ease the pain that Lucius Malfoy will soon face._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** _Even though JKR never stated it, I have a feeling that Severus Snape learned the Patronus Charm **before** taking the Dark Mark. Now that the Malfoys are trying to "reform", maybe it'll be easier for them to cast the same Charm, right...?_
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 4:45 PM_ **

Draco Apparated from his suite back out to the terrace, bringing his N. E. W. T. Charms textbook to Ginny Weasley. He (and his parents!) hoped the youngest Weasley had been serious, when she'd said she knew of a Charm that the Malfoys might use, to help Lucius better endure the agony of what was certain to be a traumatic experience, when his Dark Mark "burned off", in the (hopefully) near future.

While Draco probably _could_ have found the Charm by himself, he also realized that that would've been rude, since he had finally "joined" his parents in trying very hard to "mend their fences" with some of those whom they had previously considered as their "inferiors".

Draco wryly noticed that _Hermione and Ginny_ were now flanked by _Ron and Harry_ , respectively. "Here you go," he said, handing Ginny the textbook.

"Thank you," replied the young witch, who was emerging as Hermione's equal (at least in Charms). Ginny opened the book, flipping through just a few pages, as if she knew exactly on which page the Charm would be.

In less than half a minute, Ginny had found it. The other three immediately flanking her nodded and murmured as they reviewed the Charm, a variation on the Leg-Locker Curse, _"Locomotor Mortis"_. "I love that numbing feature," remarked Harry, as Hermione and Ron nodded.

"Can _ze_ Charm be spoken ahead of time, or must one wait?" asked Fleur.

 _"Please...no waiting!"_ Lucius was silently praying.

"We practiced it both ways in class," Ginny said. With an apologetic glance at Lucius, she said, "It worked better when we waited a bit. Sorry, Mr. Malfoy."

"There's no need for apologies; merely _having_ the Charm will suffice." Lucius's calm words belied his nervousness, though; his family--and even Hermione--easily saw through his bravado.

Looking at Draco and Narcissa, Hermione said, "Well, maybe one of you could send me a Patronus when the time comes. I'd be more than happy to come and help out in any way I can." She was trying to find a way, _any_ way she could find, to repay their earlier kindness.

"How will that help us? It's been _ages_ since I even heard that word, and I don't recall ever having _seen_ one," Narcissa said.

As if they were back in a "Dumbledore's Army" meeting, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and George, in unison, said, _**"Tell 'em, Harry!"**_

**~~~~~**

**_5:00 PM_ **

Harry stood up, taking a few moments to find the most diplomatic words possible (since certain aspects of this _particular_ Charm clashed with the attitudes, practices and beliefs the Malfoys had heretofore exhibited). With a silent apology to the late Remus Lupin (for "editing" the explanation of the Charm, as it had been told to Harry), he began, "Well, simply put, a Patronus is a protective Charm that--in its strongest form--is an animal, one that's somehow associated with the person casting it. It can also be used as a form of communication.

"In its non-corporeal form, it acts as a shield...."

"...against things like Dementors, right, Potter?" Draco finished, an almost-guilty expression on his face.

Harry's reflexive grin plainly said, _"You remembered!"_ Draco's words had reminded them both of an event at a Quidditch game, in their Third Year, during which "The Terrible Trio" (Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle) had tried (but failed) to frighten Harry, who'd been tormented by the creatures that school year. The three Slytherins had been "disguised" as a "Dementor", and had ended up on the wrong end of Harry's Patronus.

"I remember now. That's a powerful type of Good Magic, isn't it?" Lucius asked, before he reluctantly mused (as his left wrist twitched), "I don't suppose that it would be something I could do at this time, then...."

"There's one way to find out!" Ron spoke up, enthusiastically.

"Hold on!" Percy then exclaimed. "That's a **N. E. W. T.** Charm, Harry--an _**advanced**_ one at that--but I seem to remember that you were doing it the year I was Head Boy; that means it would've been _your_... **Third** Year?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "See...when the Dementors stopped the train, on the way to school that September...," Percy nodded, remembering, as everyone else focused on Harry's story, "...they had a very nasty effect on me.

"Luckily, Professor Lupin was sitting in our compartment on the train, so he dealt with it. Later in the school year, he taught me the Charm."

"How does it work?" Narcissa asked. The Malfoys now seemed to have a glimmer of hope for Lucius's seemingly perilous journey.

Harry guiltily said, "Well, the incantation is, _'Expecto Patronum'_ , but there's another part...."

**~~~~~**

**_5:15 PM_ **

When Harry explained that the one casting the Charm had to concentrate on a very strong, happy thought, all three Malfoys' faces fell, as if memories of _any_ happy thoughts had abandoned them; practicing Dark Magic for so long was catching up them, it seemed.

Harry actually laughed. "Oh, come on! Even _**I**_ know _one_ good one for you...and it'll probably remind you of quite a few more!"

Molly thought she knew about which event Harry was thinking. She reached under the table, and--nodding towards the head of the table--squeezed Arthur's hand. Catching her unspoken meaning, he squeezed back.

Harry had stepped over to Narcissa, and whispered in her ear. Narcissa gave a great laugh, burying her red face in her hands. _"Touché!"_ she conceded. Standing, and taking out her wand, she called out, _"Expecto Patronum!"_

As her family and guests watched, the unmistakeable wisps of a Patronus appeared from Narcissa's wand, and began to expand. After a few moments, they coalesced into the form of a skunk, then dissolved.

"Pretty good, for the first time!" Harry praised.

"But...a _skunk?_ " Narcissa queried, a dubious look on her face.

"As pretty as your 'air," Fleur now spoke up, wisely redirecting the attention from the unexpected revelation.

"Of course: Black, for your birth name, and White, to mark your journey to the Light Side," Ron--of all people--said.

A placated Narcissa quietly thanked them all. As she touched her light-and-dark coiffure, Bill leaned over, saying, "I'll admit, I'm curious what you suggested to her, Harry."

Sharing a tender, poignant look with her husband, Narcissa said, "Mr. Potter was insightful, and kind, enough to remind me of the day in the Forbidden Forest, when he told me that Draco was still alive." Her husband and son both sent appreciative nods to Harry, while reliving that day.xxx

**~~~~~**

**_5:30 PM_ **

Molly said, "What a lovely thought...! Don't, Narcissa...!" she added, as their hostess started to apologize, belatedly remembering that the Weasleys had lost a son during the same battle. 

Harry now realized other implications of what he'd done. _"There goes my **other** ear!"_ he muttered.

Ron picked up on what his friend was thinking, and addressed him, "Don't worry about it; she'll just empty the towel drawer on you!" Ginny overheard this, and began to giggle. When Hermione looked at them, Ron said, "We'll tell you later...."

* * *


	13. Furry Friends, Pay Phones and Repaid Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _More Patronus fun (?), some basic "travel plans", then Hermione gets a surprise._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** _I just **had** to pay homage to one of of my favorite book "scenes". (The "scene" made it into the corresponding movie, too!)_
> 
> * * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 5:30 PM** _

"Come, Draco...your turn," Narcissa urged her son, misjudging his reluctance in trying the Patronus Charm.

"Don't forget: I'm younger...so I may not get even as much as _you_ did, Mother," Draco hedged. He didn't need to point out that--though Harry was even _younger_ \--the Gryffindor was leaps ahead of the Slytherin, with this Charm.

Draco was also hoping the others would think his hesitation was because--unlike his mother--he'd actually _accepted_ the Dark Mark.

"You'll probably get more than _I_ might at this time, Draco," Lucius (who, of course, still _sported_ the Dark Mark) encouraged. Truthfully, though, Lucius was curious to learn what Draco's Patronus might be. _"Between what Mr. Potter told us, and a report I received during their Fourth Year, this could be rather amusing!"_ he realized.

Sighing, Draco drew his wand. Bravely looking at Harry, he re-confirmed, "A 'happy thought', right?"

"Right...and don't worry about offending us; you don't even have to tell us what you thought of."

 _"Good!"_ Draco thought. _"I may never live it down, if this turns out to be what I **think** it's going to be!"_ Aloud, he said, "Here goes nothing... _Expecto Patronum_!" and closed his eyes.

As had just happened with Narcissa, soft wisps appeared first. A sudden chuckle from Lucius caused the youngest Malfoy to open his eyes to the not-unexpected sight of a ferret.

Draco's ferret dissipated as quickly as Narcissa's skunk had...but not before his father had nearly lost control of himself in hysterical laughter.

Fleur first opened her mouth, to ask why the Malfoy wizards had had such different reactions to Draco's Patronus, but then stopped. She'd recalled an incident that she'd heard about before the First Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Death Eater Barty Crouch, Jr., in the guise of Alastor Moody, had broken up a scuffle between Draco and Harry; he'd then (temporarily) turned Draco into a ferret.

" _Père **Arzur**_ ," Fleur now tried another approach, "I 'ave learned, from _ze_ Black and Weasley Family Trees, _zat **your**_ family is also related to _ze_ Malfoys. Why would it not follow, _zen_ , _zat_ a relative's Patronus would be a distant relative of your own weasel Patronus?"

Her kind words had three effects: Firstly, Bill gave her a loving squeeze; secondly, Draco visibly relaxed (since he now realized that Fleur--although she was aware about his brief Transfiguration--apparently wasn't going to "rub his nose" in it...at least, not in front of the others, anyway); and thirdly, she had endeared herself to the British witches and wizards present--especially the family into which she'd married--with the knowledge she'd picked up in her adopted homeland.

**~~~~~**

By now, Lucius had regained his composure enough to respond, "Yes, of course. I suppose that _does_ make a bit of sense...."

Ron then wisely to get them all back to the subject at hand: Helping the Malfoy family prepare for the now-impeding--and, most likely, agonizing--removal of Lucius's Dark Mark. "Mrs. Malfoy, is the Leaky Cauldron the closest you've been to a Muggle area?"

"Yes. Why do you ask, Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, Harry and Hermione have told us, at school, about places where Muggles can use...telephones...to call each other...."

Narcissa indicated for Ron to continue, while Hermione and Harry began to grin: They'd let Ron finish talking, but they were certain they knew exactly what he was going to suggest.

Ron paused, then finished voicing his idea: "Well, if you'll let Hermione take you there--ahead of time--then she'd be able to show you where you could find a telephone, and how to use it, to call her at home, when you need her."

Seeing a lingering reluctance to expose herself to _too_ much of the Muggle world, Ron enticingly said, "After you call her, then maybe she could Disapparate to the Leaky Cauldron, and meet you, or even meet you back here. _It'd be a lot faster than sending an owl...!_ " he pointed out.

_**That** did it!!_

Knowing every moment would be crucial, once the "burn off" of Lucius's Dark Mark began--even _with_ the Charm Ginny had shown them, to minimize her husband's suffering--Narcisssa realized Hermione's support could help keep up Lucius's spirits. "Would you-- ** _could_** you--consider helping us, Miss Granger?" she humbly asked.

Lucius and Draco each held his breath, hoping that the family's kind and helpful actions towards Hermione today would at least _begin_ to balance out their _**previous**_ cruelties.

"Well, maybe... _if_ you'll all start calling me 'Hermione'!" She just couldn't resist a little bit of teasing.

Laughing good-naturedly (and, perhaps, a little guiltily), each of the three shook Hermione's hand, sealing this deal as they had their earlier deal. Narcissa then asked, "Do you feel up to Side-Along-Apparating, Hermione?"

Picking up her handbag ( _"One more day won't hurt,"_ Hermione then reflected), she said, "Let's go!"

First giving Draco's shoulder a gentle pat, then sending Lucius a meaningful glance--noting his quick, sly grin--Narcissa said, "We'll be back soon."

As soon as the two witches joined hands, they Disapparated.

**~~~~~**

"Quickly, please, Draco; you know what we need," Lucius stated, taking charge. Draco nodded to his father, then Disapparated. While Harry and the others were curious, they didn't appear worried about what the two Malfoys seemed to be doing.

Lucius began clearing the table; the rest pitched in, still wondering about the events unfolding. When Draco returned to the terrace, Lucius opened his hand, placing a hair--one he'd plucked, oh-so-slyly, from Hermione Granger's head earlier--into the cauldron that Draco had brought, with the other ingredients--Onion Seed was _not_ among them--plus a World Atlas. Lucius added the remaining ingredients, and then Conjured a source of heat; soon the Potion was simmering.

"That's a Potion to help Hermione find her parents!" realized Percy.

"Yes; I feel it's the least that we can do to repay her trust in us...especially since I _was_ the one who prevented her from making her Potions purchase earlier," Lucius sheepishly confirmed, adding the final ingredient.

"If I know Hermione, she won't be _that_ upset--if she's upset at all--about having to wait one more day to find her folks, after what you and your family did for _**her**_ today," Harry countered.

**~~~~~**

**_6:00 PM_ **

While the Malfoys' Potion brewed at one end of the table, Draco began to idly flip through the World Atlas. Sensing Fleur's approach, he whispered, _"Thanks for saving my hide earlier..."_

 _"You're welcome...,"_ she replied, just as quietly...before adding, her eyes twinkling impishly, _"...but I understand **zat** you made a cute ferret!"_ Draco turned back to check the cauldron; the simmering Potion _**had**_ to be the reason his face was so red!

**~~~~~**

**_6:15 PM_ **

A little later, the two witches returned to Malfoy Manor; they took advantage of certain "facilities" before returning to the terrace. "We've seen many a sunrise from here," Narcissa told the younger witch.

 _"You mean **you've** seen many a sunrise from here...when I was late in returning from one of the Dark Lord's 'errands'!"_ Lucius mentally corrected his wife.

The blushing smirk that the wizard had failed to subdue was spotted (and easily "read", as was the thought behind it) by Cissy, who shot an evil glance back at him. Lucius's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"How'd it go?" Ginny wanted to know, as soon as the witches stepped outside.

"Very well. Miss--I mean, Hermione--was very helpful and patient."

"Well, you _were_ a quick learner... _ **OH...!**_ " Hermione had just spotted the cauldron and the World Atlas. Tears welled in her eyes, as she realized what was in the cauldron.

George led his friend back to the table. "Come on," he said. "Let's see how this works!"

Once everyone was seated again, Lucius opened their Atlas to the world map. Draco then asked, "Excuse me, Father, but...isn't there an easy way to narrow this down a bit...maybe some place where Gra-...that is... _ **Hermione's**_ folks always wanted to go?"

"Of course...but she'd have to be fairly certain...," Lucius agreed, not feeling the need to reprimand his son for publicly questioning him. He shot Hermione an inquiring look.

"Well, they always said they wanted to see Australia...," the young witch remembered.

"Then we'll begin the search there." Lucius took an eye dropper, retrieved a small amount of Potion, and sprinkled it on the map of Australia. After a few seconds, a couple of dots started forming and "blinking"--one much faster than the other--"in" the city of Sydney.

Hermione's focus was on the "slower" dot. "Why...why is it doing that? Does it mean...? No... ** _please!_** " Hermione cried, as tears of anguish now flowed.

As Ron and Harry tried to comfort their friend, Draco peered more closely at the map. "That's not the reason!" he exclaimed. "Look closer: I see **_three_** there...not two!"

* * *


	14. Narcissa's Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _The Malfoys see their visitors off, with plans for an early morning rendezvous the next day._
> 
> _Later, Lucius faces the consequences of an earlier "lapse in judgment", and an unfortunate slip of the tongue._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _I hope you've read **all** of my "warnings", and that you've been "picking up" the "bread crumbs" I've been dropping for several chapters! ( **Fair warning to "canon" fans** ): **"Out of Character" really** gets a workout from here on!)_
> 
> **A/N #2:** _Even Lucius has **his** fans (as I learned, when I read the nickname, "Luscious Lucius", on an older website/Forum, around the time of the 2nd movie). Those fans will start getting some "eye candy" this chapter!_
> 
> _(_ **A/N #3:** _No...not **that** much "eye candy"! I'm still keeping this story for General "audiences"; OTOH, Narcissa's **VERY** ticked off at Lucius! I suppose, if this chapter had been a movie, it would've probably been rated PG or PG-13!)_ **:-0**
> 
> * * *

_**Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 5:15 PM** _

"You _really_ think my mother's pregnant, and that one of them isn't...?" Hermione was in shock at Draco's interpretation of what the Malfoys' Potion had revealed. It had been used to search for her parents, "finding" them in Sydney, Australia.

"That _has_ to be it," Charlie spoke up.

"What else could it be?" replied Lucius, addressing Charlie. "I'm guessing that her parents could've easily seen this as a 'second honeymoon', and an opportunity to 'start a family'."

Narcissa and Hermione discretely shared a wink and a smile: They'd noticed that Lucius had used the pronouns _"she"_ and _"her"_ , not _"Hermione"_.

Narcissa realized that her husband still wasn't completely comfortable in dealing with the Muggleborn.

Looking at the "Time Zones" page in the Atlas, Draco said, "I'm sure Grange--uh, _Hermione's_ \--really anxious to catch up to them, but, look: They're all the way in Sydney, Australia! It's...it's... _nine hours_ ahead of Wiltshire! **1** It's the _middle of the night_ there!"

"Plus, it's also nearly _winter_ there," added Ron, remembering that Australia was a Commonwealth country that was _**south**_ of the Equator.

"You'll definitely need warmer clothes, Hermione!" George teased.

"I suppose I'd better go home, then, and pack," Hermione replied.

"I've got some things at home you can borrow," Ginny offered (knowing that at least one--if not _both_ \--of her parents would **insist** that the injured witch stay with the Weasleys), before Hermione could protest that her own clothes were in an easily-accessible location at home.

She added, "With a bump on the head, it's probably better for you not to be alone tonight."

"I'd argue for you staying _here_ tonight, but I doubt you'd be able to wear any of **_my_** clothes!" joked Draco. Everyone laughed.

"That's a very generous thought, Draco, thank you, but Ginny has a point; plus, more shifts of people 'checking on me' will mean longer stretches of sleep for the rest," Hermione said.

As their visitors stood to leave, Narcissa said, "Why don't you all come for an early breakfast--say, six-ish--before we reconfirm everything...that is, check once more for Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and then, perhaps, Disapparate there?"

All of the others agreed to Narcissa's idea, so--after thanking the Malfoys once again--Harry, Ginny at his side, Disapparated to the Burrow. Molly firmly insisted on "taking" Hermione. Bill and Fleur also went together; the other Weasleys left individually.

**~~~~~**

After the visitors were gone, Lucius said, "We'll need _our_ cool-weather wear, as well, not to mention a good night's sleep. If you'll take one stack of dishes, Draco, I'll take the other." Turning around, and missing his wife, Lucius added, "It seems your mother has already gone to pack _our_ clothes."

"You're probably right; I'll check, just the same, and be back directly."

As Draco reached the kitchen, with his stack of dishes, he called out, "Mother?"

"Downstairs!" Draco heard the reply, from a nearby doorway. He first put the dishes in the Magical washtub, then went to the top of the stairs. When he saw the expression on his mother's face, he froze.

"No, Draco, you're not in trouble here," Narcissa reassured her son, reading his expression accurately. "Yes, you _were_ being somewhat obstinate earlier--so was I, I'm ashamed to admit--but you're adjusting admirably. I'm proud of you!"

"Thank you, Mother; I believe your and Father's examples are helping. Do you need any help downstairs?"

"Not from you, but thank you. However, you may want to grab some fruit, or a bit of something else, for supper, and take it up to your room...then tell your father I need _**him**_ downstairs."

Narcissa's words raised a red flag, and Draco knew it would be best to heed her, even though he was no longer a child. "Of course, Mother; I'll do that right now."

Draco now Disapparated...first back to the kitchen, where he now grabbed the makings for a substantial supper, then to the bottom of the staircase that led up to his suite--where he set down his meal-- then finally back out to the terrace. He made _certain_ that his face didn't hint that he _**knew**_ poor Lucius was most likely headed for trouble!

Draco met his father just as Lucius was entering from the terrace. "Did you find your mother?"

"Yes, Father. She's downstairs, and said she needed you."

Lucius quipped, "She's probably ready to re-decorate... _again_!"

Lucius, with _his_ stack of dishes in hand, quickly Disapparated to the kitchen; he knew Cissy hated to be kept waiting. Draco headed in another direction, first retrieving his supper, and then heading upstairs. He was wryly thinking, _" **'Re-decorate'?** "I don't think you're going to be **that** lucky, Father!" he smirked._

**~~~~~**

Many years had passed since the last time Draco Malfoy had seen such a look of pure calculation in his mother's eyes; he still remembered the aftermath: His father had had trouble walking for three days. _"Now that I think about it, he also wore the collars on his robes a lot more loosely for a week!"_

Draco _was_ curious about why his mother was apparently upset with his father (and how the feelings would manifest themselves), but he knew better than to go snooping: He was old enough, now, to face her firsthand...and he dared not risk that!

**~~~~~**

As Lucius opened the nearest door which led downstairs from the kitchen, he was greeted wih words that made his blood freeze:

 _"Lucius...Abraxas...Malfoy!_ **2** Get down here... _ **NOW!** "_

Only two people had _ever_ called Lucius Malfoy by his **_full_** name--his mother and his wife--and when it happened, he knew he was going to _**suffer**_.

With his mother, it had usually resulted in young Lucius's doing chores and other unpleasant manual tasks _manually_...that is, without using magic.

Narcissa, on the other hand, was a bit more "creative" with the adult Lucius. As a result, every nerve ending in the man's body was on "High Alert", as he began descending the stairs.

A fleeting thought-- _"What have I done, Cissy?"_ \--occurred...then Lucius realized, _**"Oh, no!** It was before I took Miss Granger to the guest room: I called her **'Cissy'** , not **'Narcissa'**!"_ Not even his wife's "rule" of _"Speak only when spoken to"_ \--at times like this--was able to stifle Lucius's involuntary groan...practically a whimper, actually. He knew, this time, he was in **_big_** trouble!

Lucius, continuing his descent, realized he was now barefooted, and that the normally cold stone steps (which would've been bad enough!) were also "covered" with a layer of "sod" and "wind-blown grass", that found its way along the tops of Lucius's feet...not to mention along--and, what was worse, _between_ \--his toes. He barely managed to not stumble, as the tickling on his feet forced deep laughter from him.

Every step was pure agony on the tender skin of Lucius's feet; worse, every few steps left another part of the wizard's arms, legs or torso exposed to cold air.

By the time he'd reached the bottom step, Lucius was already gasping for breath; his ticklish feet were suffering terribly...and--if he knew Narcissa--there was certainly more to come. Additionly, he was now only wearing what amounted to a pair of Bermuda shorts.

Lucius stumbled as he reached the cellar floor. Narcissa grabbed him by the shoulders, pressing his back against the wall...which had been treated the same way as the steps, except even "deeper" and "thicker".

Lucius's deep laughter started anew, and increased as the "blowing grass" on the wall "grew", enveloping his ticklish body, from the shoulders down. Yes, Lucius could've broken free and Disapparated upstairs; however, previous clashes with his wife had taught him better: He well knew his wife _would **not**_ tolerate any resistance!

**~~~~~**

Narcissa finally spoke...but her words made Lucius shudder even more: "Give me _**one...good...reason** _ why I shouldn't keep you down here for the next **_three hours_**!"

As she spoke, Narcissa moved Lucius's hands away from his torso; they both knew that if he moved them back, she might not speak for _at least_ that long. Narcissa threaded her fingers through the "grass"; with the tips of the nails on her index fingers, she began drawing circles around his navel.

_"Think, Lucius... **THINK!**_

"Be-Because..we-we need...to be-be up...early...tomorrow...to...s-s-start or-organizing...the s-s-s-search...for...Her-Hermione...Granger's...p-parents," he managed to gasp out, before again being overcome by helpless laughter.

Narcissa was surprised at his words--despite knowing that they were borne of desperation--and she raised an eyebrow; she hadn't expected that particular, very logical (and noble) response.

"Acceptable," she conceded. "Now, what is my name?" she continued; she knew, from his earlier groan, that Lucius had already realized his "crime"...at least _one_ of them....

"Nar-Narcissa...Black...Mal-Malfoy...," Lucius barely managed.

"Correct. You are charged with bringing a...Muggleborn to our home today, against our families' teachings. How do you plead?"

Blindsided by an unexpected "crime", Lucius's breath caught. _Upstairs_ , he might've argued that he, Narcissa and even Draco had accepted the situation; plus, they were (surprisingly) warming to the Muggleborn herself. However, down here, there was only one thing he could say:

"G-Guilty...as...ch-charged...," he half-laughingly, half-tearfully gasped out.

Lucius now realized that he was facing more than one "crime" today. "You are also charged with misuse of my name, in the presence of a non-family member. How do you plead?" his wife now asked.

Again, it would have been fruiless to mention that the "misuse" came on the heels of a physically and emotionally traumatic event.

"Guilty...as...charged...."

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, are you ready for sentence to be executed?"

 _"I hope so; this is starting to make 'Crucio' look easy!"_ Lucius silently bemoaned. "Yes," he managed to gasp out. Lucius had been laughing for several minutes; however, he would not beg for mercy...yet.

Narcissa realized, from his tears, that her husband's age was working against her actions; his stamina for this had decreased significantly since the last time; still, he needed to be reminded of a thing or two.

Narcissa's fingers now began a trek from Lucius's navel, out toward his sides, then up his ribcage, to his armpits, then back. "One...."

Again: "Two...."

**~~~~~**

During one past "encounter" with his angered wife, Lucius had been forced to endure fifty repetitions of this same action; another time, it was actually **_one hundred_**. Lucius hadn't repeated _those_ mistakes!

Today, though, after "only" twenty-five repetitions, he was forced to call out, " _Mercy... **please!**_ I won't...say it...again!" Lucius's knees buckled.

Mercifully, Narcissa's fingers stopped their cruel dance. She then took Lucius's wrists--obviously, he wasn't going to be allowed to scratch, yet--and stretched him out on the floor.

Almost reflexively, Lucius cried out; he then realized he was on some sort of mat...a heated one, at that. Lucius's deep sobs were now a combination of pain and relief (now that this was over, he hoped).

He would've loved to have repositioned his forearms under his head; however, truthfully, he was too weak to move. Still trying to catch his breath, he closed his eyes....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _That's right: a nine-hour difference; look it up! (At least, that's what it was, when I last edited this. Other months **are** probably different IRL, but not here!)_
> 
> **2** _Neither the **Wikipedia** nor the **Harry Potter Wiki** website gave Lucius Malfoy a middle name; however, the latter site gave "Abraxas" as his **father's** name, so I borrowed it for Lucius's middle name._
> 
> * * *


	15. Preparing to Go From Late Spring to Late Autumn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Lucius and Narcissa have a heart-to-heart chat. (Sorry: Not **"that"** kind! Well...maybe just a  little bit....)_
> 
> _The next morning, Hermione, Harry, and the Weasleys return to Malfoy Manor, to prepare for the search for Hermione's parents._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _With guests coming the next morning, I suppose it's time for Lucius to be freed from Narcissa's "dog house" (well...sort of! Just sayin'....)._
> 
> **A/N #2:** _You may need a hanky or two (again)._
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 5/31/99, 6:00 PM_ **

Lucius lay trembling, stretched out on a mat in the Manor cellar, gasping for breath, and trying not to weep. He ached and itched from his armpits to his feet, after a vicious tickle/"punishment" session, literally at the hands of his wife.

Narcissa had been very "angry" with him, because he'd brought Muggleborn Hermione Granger to the Manor. True, the Malfoys' previous feelings of hostility towards her had now disappeared. (Of course, Draco's **_had_** taken a _little bit_ longer!) She knew, too, that her parents and in-laws were probably turning over in their graves at this "shameful" act, unforgivable to Purebloods.

Furthermore--and the **true** source of her ire--Lucius had clearly (if only absent-mindedly) violated Narcissa's biggest pet peeve, by addressing her by a hated nickname in front of a non-relative; _that_ was bad enough...but his _faux pas_ had been compounded by the fact that their guest had heard and remembered his slip of the tongue.

Looking at Lucius, Narcissa reflected, _"He did better than usual, about keeping his hands out of my way--and he **did** remind me of our important errand tomorrow--so maybe I'll reschedule the rest of my plans until after Hermione's and her parents have reunited, or perhaps until after our son's birthday, whichever comes last. Maybe I'll even wait until after our celebration, since Lucius will soon be free of the Dark Mark!"_

**~~~~~**

Upon deciding on leniency, Narcissa stood. _"Accio"_ , she said, retreiving a bowl she'd brought downstairs with her earlier, into which she'd poured a thick Potion/salve. The Potion was ice-cold (Lucius hated that "necessary evil" aspect of it); however, they both knew that it'd ease his suffering...once it warmed up.

Silently, she stood and went to his head, noting that his arms were still "obediently" extended. Gently, she re-positioned his fingers along the mat's edge, so that he could grab it. She moved, kneeling next to his feet, and began applying the salve.

 ** _"AHHHH!!"_** Lucius's scream of surprise, as his wife massaged the salve into his feet, almost immediately became sobs of pain. Thankfully, the cold salve warmed quickly, but Lucius knew that Narcissa still had to tend to his legs (which, along with his feet, had been tortured by his wife's "grass"), plus his sides, ribcage, and armpits. Lucius hoped that he could control his thrashing enough to satisfy his wife....

Once Narcissa had finished her task, she loosened the weeping man's fingers, and rolled him onto his back, crossing his arms on his chest. After tenderly wiping away his tears, she bent his knees and raised his torso, until his head nearly touched his knees.

Supporting his shoulders with one arm; she then slipped her other arm under his knees. A Disapparition later, she was easing him onto their bed upstairs, gently stretching him out.

Lucius's gasps and sobbing were finally ebbing into more regular breathing, so he let himself sink into the comfort of their soft mattress, and closed his eyes again.

With the warm blanket now covering him, and feeling his frayed nerve endings relaxing, Lucius drifted off to sleep....

**~~~~~**

Once Lucius had drifted off, and her anger was spent, Narcissa's adrenaline level slowly returned to normal; she realized that she was hungry. Attracted by a pleasantly sweet aroma, she now noticed two bowls of fruit, one on each bedside table. One bowl had a note atop the fruit. Opening it, she read:

_**Mother,** _

_**I had too much food with me, so I fixed some fruit bowls for you and Father. I thought it would save you a late-night trip to the kitchen.** _

_**I have my warm clothes packed for our trip to Australia.** _

_**Good night,** _

_**Draco** _

The witch's first thought was, _"Either Draco fixed our supper before going to his room, or else, he didn't stay in his room, as I'd asked..."_

While Narcissa pondered how to handle her son's possible "disobedience", her stomach growled. _"Oh, well...I'll address that later!"_ Conjuring their tea, she then sat at the edge of the bed, and ate her meal.

**~~~~~**

**_7:00 PM_ **

As Narcissa finished her supper, Lucius began to stir. The semi-awake wizard realized that his abdomen still itched, but that his hands were still on his chest. Lucius kept his eyes closed.

Concentrating on his breathing, he slyly slipped his hands under the cover....

 _ **"Ah, ah, ah! You know better than that!"**_ Her sharp rebuke was followed by a half-hearted poke in Lucius's ribs. Even through the blanket, the gentle poke was enough to make him jump, with a surprised yelp. He withdrew his hands from hiding, laughing.

"I thought you were asleep," he tried, embarrassed at being "busted". Lucius was unable to look at Narcissa just then.

" _'...thought...?'_ " Narcissa, amused at his boldness, challenged.

Lucius covered his face in "shame", and coyly peeked at Narcissa between his fingers. Chuckling guiltily, Lucius now confessed, _**"...hoped...?"**_

"That's what I thought," Narcissa said, now chucking him under the chin. His laugh deepened a bit, but he knew the worst was over: Their bedroom was "neutral territory".

Narcissa started to ask Lucius whether he was hungry...just as his stomach growled audibly, making them both laugh.

"Sit up, Cheeky Boy, and eat your supper. Our son had enough foresight to realize that at least one of us might not feel up to a trip to the kitchen."

"Yes, My Love," Lucius dutifully replied. Each of them had used a pet name that not even their son had ever heard. With a slight grimace--he still ached a little--Lucius ate, his appetite growing by the minute. He was grateful for what Draco had done. _"...but just how much did you know about this?"_ he wondered, as he covertly scratched any time his wife looked away.

As he ate, Lucius sighed in contentment: Narcissa had begun rubbing gentle circles on the "sweet spot" between his shoulder blades.

**~~~~~**

**9:00 PM**

"Lucius...," Cissy began, her voice turning serious, "I told Draco--and I wanted to tell you--that I was ashamed at my reaction to Miss Granger's presence today. As I think back, though, I realize that your actions made me remember our pledge to become more accepting of those who are not Purebloods...."

"I must admit that I found _myself_ in a bit of a quandary today, as well, Narcissa," Lucius now confessed quietly. "The way Miss--that is, _Hermione_ \--always 'shamelessly' shone over Draco in class had always angered me. But when I saw what had been... _carved_ into her arm, _so **brutally**_ , I was so confused...."

"I understand; it appears our reactions were similar. I'm just proud of...all of us...for...." She hesitated.

"'Putting ourselves' in her 'shoes' is, I believe, is the way some Muggles say it. I think another thing that caused me to act as I did, was the fact that she played a major part in Mr. Potter's triumph over the Dark Lord; otherwise, we'd still be prisoners in our own home...and Draco would still...." Lucius choked up, unable to finish his statement.

"But he's **_not_** Marked as a Death Eater any more, Lucius...and, soon, _**you**_ won't be, either!"

"We hope...."

"Luce...stop it!" Narcissa's said resolutely. As he started, again, to voice his doubts, Narcissa put a finger to his lips. " _No!_ We've heard from other former Death Eaters--not all of them, certainly, but enough of them--and all with the same report. Plus, Arthur Weasley said that even _**he'd**_ '...heard whispers at work'. Isn't that enough to convince you that you'll soon be free of the Mark?"

"I know it _**should**_ be enough..." Lucius was now holding onto Narcissa--his head on her shoulder--as if for dear life. He continued in a whisper, a violent tremor gripping him, "... _but I'm scared, Cissy. Draco suffered so horribly that night...worse than 20 _'Crucios'_ , all at once...." His normal self-assuredness had now crumbled--his wife's occasional "punishment sessions" often did that to him--and Narcissa could feel hot tears on her shoulder._

__

"Don't forget; we'll also have the Charm that Miss Weasley remembered seeing, and was kind enough to show us. ***** She assured us that it worked," Narcissa cooed, adding encouragingly, "Perhaps we'll have a chance to practice it, if we fulfill our mission in Australia quickly." She placed a gentle kiss on Lucius's lips, which he returned.

"I hope you're right." Lucius said, a little calmer, as he stifled a yawn.

"This has been an eventful day," she teased him, amused at now feeling the heat of a blush on her shoulder, the reaction to her vast understatement. Narcissa then said, "I'm going to check on Draco, so if there's anything you need to do...," she now pushed Lucius onto his back, and playfully tickled his belly, making him flinch and chuckle...also knowing that his itching would intensify, "...you have _**five minutes**_. Do I make myself clear?"

Lucius grinned at her mock-sternness. "Always, Narcissa." After the door closed, he began to scratch in earnest....

**~~~~~**

**_Tuesday, 6/1/99, 5:15 AM_ **

When Draco awoke the next morning, he checked his bedside clock: **5:15**. Quickly showering and dressing, then grabbing the bag he'd packed, he walked down the hallway, to make sure his parents were up; their guests would be arriving soon.

Before he got to the Master Suite, the door opened, and his parents emerged. "Good morning, Draco. Thank you for our supper last night," Narcissa greeted him; walking behind Lucius, she held _their_ clothes; the "luggage" had been reduced to more manageable sizes.

"You're welcome. Was it still fresh? I took it to your room before I went to my room."

"Oh, everything was perfect: a nice ending to 'an eventful day'," Lucius remarked, with a slight bite of sarcasm. Behind him, he could hear Narcissa's quiet snickers.

Draco had heard Narcissa, too...so, when he offered (as opposed to yesterday, with the dishes from tea), "Want me to take your things downstairs?" Draco was careful not to look at Lucius; he knew that his father suspected that Draco knew more than he was letting on.

"Thank you again, Draco; we'll see you on the terrace," Narcissa said, when she regained her composure.

Putting the three bags near the Floo--since everyone else would be arriving that way--Draco froze in surprise when it activated. Bill and Fleur were the first arrivals today. "You're early!" Draco exclaimed.

"We _zought_ we would come and 'elp _wiz ze_ breakfast," Fleur replied.

"I'm sure Mother will appreciate that. It may not be much--for us--though: By the time we get to Australia, it'll be almost time for supper," Draco replied. _En route_ to the terrace, Draco asked Bill, "Did...Hermione keep everyone up last night? Was she bouncing off the walls?"

Bill laughed, "Not all of us, but she must've kept _Harry_ up. When we got up, he was gone. He left us a note saying that he had a couple of urgent errands, but he'd be here by 5:45."

**~~~~~**

The rest of the Weasleys began arriving soon afterwards: First came Molly and Arthur, then George (appearing much more relaxed than he'd been the day before), and Charlie...all of whom joined Narcissa and Lucius in preparing the meal.

Ginny arrived next, just ahead of Percy; they'd wait for Hermione and Ron. When those two arrived, Draco winked, and teasingly asked Ron, "Well, is your home still standing, or was she able (pointing to Hermione) to bring it down?"

Sharing the joke with his former nemesis, Ron grinned, ready to run. "It's still standing," he began, "...barely!" Hermione immediately went after him, Ginny, Percy and Draco's laughter following them.

All five ended up on the terrace, where the other Weasleys had helped the Malfoys set up a beautiful table of scones and juices, jams, jellies, marmalade, and muffins.

"Harry's note said not to wait for him," Molly informed Narcissa.

"Well, then, everyone, gather around," Narcissa invited.

**~~~~~**

_**5:40 AM** _

The pleasant conversation on the Manor terrace flowed even smoother than the day before. As soon as Hermione had arrived, Lucius had applied a little more of the "Family Locator" Potion to the World Atlas: Yes, Hermione's parents were still in Sydney, Australia.

A very excited Hermione--who was determined to at least _start_ the day in short sleeves, showing off her now-clear arm--was sitting next to Lucius...who was fully refreshed from _his_ ordeal the day before.

"Get your hands off my scones!" scolded Hermione, swatting at Lucius's knuckles with her wand. Everyone else laughed at the two; it was good to see the two of them "fighting" over something as simple as scones.

"I'd listen to her!" came a voice from the doorway. "Hermione's worse about her strawberry scones than Draco is about his Jasmine Rice!" Harry Potter joked. The two he'd mentioned--amid loud laughter from the others--started to rise, only to stop at Harry's next words:

"Presents after breakfast...and after _you_ , Mr. Malfoy, at least **try** a _Patronus_!"

Lucius Malfoy's shoulders--and his spirits--sank.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Ginny might be the youngest of the bunch; however--by the others' unspoken agreement--since Ginny found the Charm, **she's** in charge of it!_
> 
> * * *


	16. Christmas in June, Then Intercontinental Trip Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _After Lucius--with help from a surprising source--overcomes his fears, Harry has some surprises for Hermione and the Malfoys._
> 
> _Later, everyone gets ready to head "down under"._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N 1:** _The "Magical Academy of New South Wales" and "Headmistress Brianne Brewster" are mine. (Ten points to your "House", if you can find where else I used the name!)_
> 
> **A/N #2:** _The magical abilities that I "show" in the early part of this chapter (and which are slightly better explained below) were **my** extension of descriptions given in the fourth **book** ; it's nice having JKR as a muse!_
> 
> **A/N #3:** _The next few chapters will have **GMT** (Greenwich Mean Time) and/or **AEDT** (Australian Eastern Daylight Time; that is, Sydney's) times and dates listed._
> 
> **A/N #4:** _**IMW** , even though Veela pheromones do have (shall we say) "hypnotic effects" **(WINK, WINK!!)** on the opposite sex, these effects are uncontrollable in immature Veelas **only**._
> 
> **A/N #5:** _Fleur's only 1/4-Veela, but she **is** fully mature, and so can call upon that part of her heritage at will. Also, IMW, Veelas can use their powers to **calm** , as well as "excite". (More of this in later chapters.)_
> 
> **A/N #6:** _I have **no idea** what time sunrise occurred in Wiltshire, England, on June 1, 1999!!_
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Tuesday, 6/1/99, 6:00 AM, GMT (3:00 PM, AEDT)_ **

Lucius Malfoy desperately wanted nothing more than to be able to perform a powerful act of Good Magic--just _performing_ the act would help make him feel vindicated--but he feared all that the years of atrocities that he'd committed in the service of the Dark Lord would prevent that. It didn't help that Lucius still bore the Dark Mark.

His family, fearing that Lucius would find a way, again, to avoid trying to Conjure a Patronus, began trying to encourage him:

"Please try it, Lucius! With your talent, I have a feeling you'll surprise yourself!" his wife cajoled.

His son wryly added, referring to Lucius's amused reaction--the day before--at Draco's ferret Patronus, "...besides, Father, you _owe_ me!" After that, Lucius actually began to fidget...although he could do little more than finger the wand at his side.

No one noticed Harry Potter sneaking up, to stand near the head of the table, until....

" _ **Accio scone**_!"

Hermione gasped in shock, and grabbed at her favorite breakfast item, but Harry had it already. "Harry Potter! You give that back!" She jumped up from her seat, and began to chase him, as most of the others laughed uproariously; sadly, Lucius was only able to manage a weak chuckle. The butterflies in his stomach simply _refused_ to settle.

From his place further down the table, Bill Weasley leaned to one side. _"Fleur, can you help him?"_ he whispered.

 _"I believe so. It will not upset you to see me tend to someone else?"_ she returned his whisper.

_"Of course not! He **really wants** to change, and the Malfoys have already done so much for Hermione...."_

_"It will be an honor."_ Rising from her seat, Fleur smoothly moved to the seat that Hermione had vacated. Seating herself, she took Lucius's right hand, and began gently stroking the back of it--where the veins were visible--as if "sending" Veela Magic towards Malfoy's heart.

Her voice was equally gentle, just above a whisper. "Shh. Do not _zink_ like _zat_. You are a different person now."

**~~~~~**

At that moment, the sky (which had been steadily lightening in the pre-dawn hours) exploded in brilliant sunlight.

"See! Even _ze_ sun knows you 'ave done much good for 'ermione! Can you not feel it 'ere, inside your 'eart?" Fleur then placed a hand on Lucius's chest.

For a long few moments, Lucius seemed to look inside himself, and--for the first time in many years--he liked what he found. _"Yes,"_ he whispered...then, more confidently, _**"Yes!"**_

"Are you ready now?"

With barely a hesitation: "Yes." Lucius now stood, wand in hand. He intoned, _**"Expecto Patronum!"**_

After the briefest of wisps, a _Patronus_ "Shield" appeared; its brightness was so intense, that several diners had to cover their eyes. It lasted so long, that any disappointment caused by the absence of an actual "animal" was barely felt.

As Lucius's wand slowly darkened, he was rewarded with **_"Excellent!"_** from Harry Potter; even Lucius knew that this was high praise, indeed.

"Thank you...both," Lucius murmured, acknowledging Harry and Fleur. He even sent a silent, grateful nod to Bill, for realizing Lucius's need for Fleur's special guidance towards a new destination.

**~~~~~**

Once everyone was seated again, Harry produced a couple of sacks. "Oh, Mrs. Malfoy, here's something you'll need, when the time comes for you--or Draco--to call Hermione." At his friend's guilty blush (she'd realized she'd forgotten to provide Narcissa with any cash, the day before), Harry explained, "Any time that Muggles use public, or pay, telephones, they need cash on hand."

A sympathetic Harry consoled Hermione: "I think Draco might've been right, when he said you just needed a good night's sleep!"

"So _**that's**_ where you were: Diagon Alley!" Molly Weasley now realized.

"Yes...and some of you will be glad I went there!" Harry teased. "After tea yesterday, I went to Gringott's, to get some money for our trip...and for 'phone money', too.

"As I left the bank, I happened to see the Headmistress, so I told her what's been happening here."

Facing Hermione, Harry then said, "She asked me to tell you that she's going by your house, to check on everything."

Again facing the group, Harry said, "She also said we could get some help from a Wizarding Academy near Sydney, in finding Hermione's parents.

"She also recommended a book about the Wizarding School in the area--it's the 'Magical Academy of New South Wales'--which I picked up before I came here today."

Just then, an owl flew up to Harry. After he scanned the note, he whispered, _**"Perfect!"**_ He grinned as he sent the owl back, with a pre-written message.

**~~~~~**

Facing the others, Harry began reading:

_**"Dear Mr. Potter,** _

_**"First off, please give my heartiest congratulations to Miss Granger, both on her bravery during the Cleansing of the atrocity inflicted upon her by Bellatrix Lestrange, as well as on the discovery of her parents' whereabouts.** _

_**"Also, please extend my heartiest thanks to the Malfoys, for their most generous acts!"** _

The four mentioned were surrounded and lauded by the rest. As the Malfoys hugged each other, Harry caught Ron's eye. With a subtle glance, gesture and wink, Harry confirmed that Hermione wasn't the only one with a surprise from the former Head of Gryffindor; Ron grinned. Harry resumed reading.

**_"It may surprise you all that the source of Miss Granger's Cleansing was not a surprise to me._ **

**_"Soon after your triumph over the Dark Lord, I began receiving information--albeit with disturbing overtones--on 'certain' Hogwarts alumni, starting with Draco Malfoy...."_ **

**~~~~~**

Everyone gasped--and Draco's right hand went toward his left forearm--as the implication of Minerva's statement sank in.

It was all Draco could do, to not weep for joy, as his eyes sought Harry's. Before they even saw the gleam in Harry's _eyes_ , the Malfoys saw the rise of color in Harry's _cheeks_ , as well as the smile that **would not** be contained.

Wizarding politics were forgotten, as those sitting nearest the Malfoys reached over to embrace them, as if anticipating what was coming next.

As many of them had anticipated, the letter from McGonagall went on to say that she'd received "Cleansing" dates on all Death Eaters with ties to Hogwarts (noting that, except for current Slytherin House Head, Horace Slughorn) most had first been "recruited" upon turning sixteen ***** ; both Malfoy wizards confirmed this) and that she'd started keeping a list, to "predict" Cleansing dates on Death Eaters who still bore the Dark Mark, including _**Lucius**_ Malfoy.

"The Headmistress hoped that you'd understand that _**constant**_ problems with the Hogwarts Floos have prevented her from contacting you long before now," Harry advised the Malfoys.

"Of course, we understand...," said Narcissa.

 _"...but if Peeves is responsible for those issues, I hope The Bloody Baron chases him **far** away from Hogwarts!"_ mumbled Draco. His parents had a good laugh at that!

"Mr. Potter... _please_...tell us there's a bit more!" Lucius's voice now became a combination of hope and uncharacteristic begging.

"Yes, sir; there's more," Harry was happy to confirm. "Since Voldemort also recruited in Australia, the Academy's developed some methods to help _their_ people. We'll need to Floo to Australia; it's **_much_** too dangerous to Disapparate that far. Once we're there, the Headmistress said they can get to work, straightaway, helping you...,"

"...and Hermione, too?" finished Draco. Truth be told, the Malfoy heir was curious to know if there were any more Grangers on the way.

"Absolutely!" said Harry. He then read McGonagall's **strong** suggestion that the Malfoys would need to be the last to Floo over to Australia: Old security measures would need to be adjusted, to permit their arrival.

**~~~~~**

Minerva's letter went on, confirming that she'd contacted "Headmistress Brianne Brewster", at "The Magical Academy of New South Wales", to ask about aiding in the search.

Furthermore--once final travel plans were set--Hermione was advised to be one of the first to Floo over, so the Australians would have extra time to narrow the search for her Muggle dentist-parents. McGonagall also included an assumption that Hermione still had enough of the Malfoys' Potion left to take with her.

When Lucius feigned "contemplating the possibility" of letting Hermione take _"his"_ Potion with her, he found himself between a stoic, determined Hermione, and a defiant Narcissa.

Having just been on the wrong side of his wife's temper, and (if he were being totally, brutally, honest with himself) afraid to "press his luck" with Hermione--given her immense talent--Lucius backed down, chuckling self-consciously.

**~~~~~**

After Harry finished reading the letter, everyone--except Draco and Hermione, who would clear the table--headed toward the Malfoys' Floo.

As they headed inside, George Weasley grumbled (in reference to the end of Minerva's letter), _"Can you believe it, Ron? She actually expects you, me, Ginny, Harry and Hermione **all** back at Hogwarts in September...!"_

**~~~~~**

"Hermione Granger! You will _freeze_ in Australia...!" Draco teased; he then said, a little quieter, "...but I know why you wore what you did today."

All at once, Hermione remembered that she'd left home several months _before_ the run-in with Bellatrix; her parents--having been Obliviated--wouldn't understand the significance of today's short sleeves.

Worse, Hermione had failed to take Lucius Malfoy's feelings into account, since Draco--even before the reminder in McGonagall's letter--had made it clear on Monday that his father still bore the Dark Mark.

After a pained gasp, Hermione quickly lengthened her blouse sleeves; she then spotted the books (the Malfoys' World Atlas, and Draco's Charms textbook) that Draco had failed to put away. She offered them to him.

"Thanks," Draco said. After a moment, though, he handed the books back, saying, "No, take 'em with you; they might come in handy."

"Thank you," Hermione said; Reducing the books, she added them to her bag, placing them atop her borrowed clothes. "Let's get these dishes inside, so we can leave...."

**~~~~~**

Once inside Malfoy Manor, Draco started to lead Hermione to the kitchen. They hadn't gotten far when they heard Lucius's teasing voice: "See there, Narcissa: I __**told** you lavender is Hermione's lucky color!"

Draco and Narcissa laughed at Lucius's joke, but, this time, it was Hermione who could only gave a weak, almost self-conscious, grin. Spotting the change in clothing (and sensing an uncomfortable moment in the offing), Narcissa relieved Hermione of her stack of dishes. She'd help Draco, while Hermione and Lucius said...what they had to say...in private.

After Draco and his mother were gone, Hermione lowered her gaze, blushing furiously. "Mr. Malfoy...I really need to apologize...."

Lucius didn't understand what she meant, until he noticed that she was fiddling with the cuff of her new, _longer_ left sleeve. With a melancholy chuckle, he tilted her chin up with his own left hand.

"Hermione, listen to me," he began. "You have every right to be proud--just as Draco does--and, if we were staying in a warmer climate, even _**I'd**_ be proud to have you wear...what you were wearing earlier.

"You honored us, far more than you'll ever know...," Lucius now choked up a bit; after clearing his throat, he continued, "...when you trusted us enough to let us help you yesterday. Of course...,"

**~~~~~**

At this second pause, Hermione's gaze re-focused. She noticed that her host was "studying" a portrait in the room, his face beet-red...and was that actually a shy _dimple_ gracing one side of his face?

Glancing around, Hermione saw that they were still alone. "'Of course...,' what?" she prompted. She then _**consciously**_ did what she'd _**un**_ consciously done on Monday: She drew her right-hand fingers, oh-so-slowly, along Lucius Malfoy's left side, just below his ribcage.

Hermione's move was so unexpected, that when Lucius's elbow jerked back to cover his side, he nearly bent double at the waist. He was likewise unable to prevent a low, reflexive laugh, further confirming his "condition".

Hermione's eyes were now also laughing; however, she had also firmly pursed her lips. Lucius relaxed slightly, as he scratched away the unpleasant sensation, realizing that his "ticklish" secret was safe.

Still chuckling--a little guiltily, now--Lucius confessed, "After Draco's Dark Mark was gone, _he_ started wearing shorter sleeves, as well...." Hermione knew that there was more; she raised her eyebrows in question.

Totally embarrassed at the memory--now--Lucius covered his face: "I couldn't leave the Master Suite for two days!" Hermione now shared his quiet laughter, then patted his face sympathetically.

"You'll join him soon!" Hermione predicted. She wasn't ready for the sudden moistness in her eyes...or Lucius's.

Hearing his family approaching, Lucius now quickly composed himself, and moved toward the Floo," Ready to go to Australia?" he now teased Hermione.

Seeing that they were still alone, Hermione wiggled her fingers, and answered his silly question with one of her own. _"Ready for me to do the other side?"_

Lucius held up his hands in surrender; (after he again scratched his side). "May we both be successful on our trip," he prayed aloud.

The two former enemies--now kindred spirits, each with a dream--shared a quick hug, then, accompanied by Draco and Narcissa, made their way to the Manor's Floo....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _...again, **IMW**!_
> 
> * * *


	17. Hermione's Night at the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Once everyone arrives in Australia, the search for Hermione's parents intensifies...and Lucius finds out **his** journey towards the Light may soon begin in earnest._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** _The places, people and Charms in this chapter can be divided into three categories:_
> 
>  **A.** _The Sydney Opera House is **real** ;_
> 
>  **B.** _The Magical Academy of NSW, its Staff & Alumna (that I use in the next few chapters), and the **Soundproofing** & **"Finite...."** Charms **1** are **all mine**;_
> 
>  **C.** _Everything else belongs to **JKR & Co.**, as noted in the original Disclaimer._
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Tuesday, 6/1/99, 6:30 AM, GMT (Tuesday, 6/1/99, 3:30 PM, AEDT)_ **

As Hermione accompanied the Malfoys to the Manor's Floo, the enormity of what was about to happen hit her, and it hit **_hard_**.

At the Floo, Harry was handing parchments, with the words to enable everyone to safely reach their destination, to the others. As Hermione--who was _supposed_ to be the first person to Floo to Australia--neared, her knees buckled, and she began pacing and trembling violently. "What if it's been too long?" she worried aloud. "What if they hate me for what I did? What if they...?"

Both Molly and Arthur had long thought of Hermione as a second daughter (and they'd seen signs that it wouldn't be much longer before that "relationship" became official). They moved toward her--as did Harry and the other Weasleys--in an effort to calm her down...but they weren't fast enough.

Lucius had had enough: He'd been pulled from the mire of _his_ fears by Fleur; as a result, he'd taken the first step toward casting what promised to be an impressive Patronus. Now, he _absolutely refused_ to let Hermione succumb to _her_ fears.

"Hermione, listen to me!" he began firmly, but with his signature silky voice. "You did **exactly** what you **had to do** , in order to **save their lives**. If you hadn't used 'Obliviate', then Voldemort would've tracked down your parents, and then **_killed_** them; you **_know_** that!"

The others were stunned to hear Lucius actually refer to Voldemort by his _name_ \--instead of "the Dark Lord", as his followers were known to do--but none of them could deny that Malfoy's desired result had been achieved. As Hermione snapped out of her near-stupor, she stumbled forward a little. Lucius steadied her, asking, in a now-gentle voice, "Are you all right now?"

"I think so. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy." Taking a deep breath, she requested, "Ginny, could you get the jacket from the top of my bag, please?" She accepted both the jacket from Ginny, and the help from Draco--who'd just joined the group, with Narcissa--in donning it. "Thank you," she murmured again.

"Don't thank _me_ ," Draco said, breaking the tension with the "attitude" that he'd always been known for, and causing everyone else to laugh. "Just get in the Floo, so the _rest of us_ can!"

"Do you have everything now: Jacket? Bag?" Molly began, her maternal instincts kicking in.

"Books? Wand? Potion...?" added Draco, as he handed an extra vial to a grinning Hermione, who slipped it into her right-hand pocket (the first one was in her bag)....

 _"...Counter-Charm,"_ whispered Lucius, slipping a piece of parchment into her _**left**_ -hand pocket.

"Ready now?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I'm ready," she responded.

Passing the remaing parchments to Arthur--who would give them to the Malfoys--Harry then took Hermione's hand. With his free hand, he threw some Floo Powder into the flames. Calling out, _"Magical Academy of New South Wales, Australia: Headmistress Brianne Brewster's office!"_ **2** they stepped into the flames....

**~~~~~**

"What, may I ask, did you slip into her pocket, Lucius?" Arthur asked "accusingly" (while his face mirrored the almost boyish smirk on the other man's face).

"Why the Counter-Charm, of course!" an amused Lucius said.

Narcissa chuckled, then began, "Lucius and I had a chat this morning. We were simply concerned that Hermione's nerves and excitement might cause her to mis-speak the Counter-Charm...."

"...or forget it altogether," predicted Lucius, as the others murmurred in agreement.

**~~~~~**

**_Magical Academy of New South Wales (NSW), Australia, Tuesday, 6/1/99, 3:40 PM, AEDT_ **

After emerging from the Floo in Australia, Harry and Hermione first took a few moments to let their eyes adjust, before focusing on the Australian counterpart to Minerva McGonagall. "Welcome!" she said, and stepped forward, hand extended. "I'm Brianne Brewster."

"Thank you for having us, Headmistress, especially on such short notice. I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger."

"It's an honor to meet you both. Your Headmistress McGonagall spoke very highly of you, and told us whom you're trying to find. We're looking forward to helping you, Miss Granger," Brewster said, shaking their hands.

"Thank you, Headmistress. I really hope you _can_ help me find my parents," Hermione said.

"We'll know soon enough!" Brewster said confidently, before turning toward the two others in the office. "Let me introduce our Charms Mistress, Professor Charice Churchill...," Brianne began, while an Aboriginal woman in her late 50s stepped forward, and nodded her head.

Indicating the other Staff Member, Brewster continued, "...and our Potions Master, Professor Richard Allyn." Allyn was in his mid-50s. He had twinkling blue eyes and short blond hair.

"It's nice to meet you all," the Brits said. After shaking hands with the other Staff Members, Harry said, "The Malfoys and the rest of the Weasleys should be here soon." Hermione blushed as she absorbed the implication of Harry's statement: He _also_ fully expected that she was destined to become part of the Weasley family.

"We look forward to their arrival," Churchill said.

Approaching Hermione, Professor Allyn intoned (in a voice not unlike Severus Snape's, though much less threatening), "Let's see what you have here." He escorted Hermione to one corner of the office, where he'd already set up a pair of chairs, a desk, and a map of the area.

"Thank you, Professor," she responded, taking the proffered seat. "Here's a World Atlas from the Malfoys, Draco Malfoy's Charms textbook--I'm sure that Professor Churchill will want to see these pages I've marked--and...," she now reached into her wrap's right pocket, "...the Family Locator Potion the Malfoys surprised me with."

"I'll take this to Professor Churchill straightaway," **3** said the Australian Potions Master. "Your Headmistress informed us about the Charm your friend found, to help Mr. Malfoy better endure his upcoming ordeal. I dare say Headmistress Brewster will have a bit of information for _him_ , as well!"

"I really hope so," Hermione said. "I wish I could have found a better term than 'epiphany', to describe how the Malfoys have changed their behavior and attitudes towards me in the last couple of days."

Hermione and Harry had caught the word, "ordeal"; both found themselves hoping it wasn't as ominous an omen as it sounded.

"So we've heard. We've had some positive changes _here_ , as well," Allyn said, as he handed the book over.

"Oh, this is _perfect_! Exactly the Charm I **_hoped_** it would be!" crowed the Australian Charms Mistress. Just as she told Brewster, "I can confirm that we have the correct Charm, Headmistress," Arthur and Molly stepped forward, and new introductions were made.

**~~~~~**

**_3:50 PM, AEDT_ **

While Professor Allyn and Hermione worked with the Malfoys' Potion, more Weasleys began arriving, all gathering at Brewster's desk.

As Ron exited the Floo, Hermione gave a startled, **_"Oh!!"_** She began weeping quietly.

Ron and Harry started toward her, but Professor Allyn stopped them, announcing "Headmistress, I believe our information was correct; I'm waiting for confirmation now."

"Excellent, Richard!" Brewster put up a Soundproofing Charm **4** , so as to not to raise Hermione's hopes prematurely; she then explained, "When we received information about the Grangers, we contacted some of our alumni who reside in Sydney. They then began searching city directories and so forth.

"Besides finding a couple matching their descriptions, one recent alumna mentioned a couple more things that make it _**almost certain**_ that the Grangers will be reunited sometime this evening." She lifted the Charm as the Floo activated again.

"OK...what've I missed?" Ginny quickly asked, stepping from the Floo.

"We'll tell you in a minute," Harry hedged. "Headmistress Brewster, this is Ginny Weasley."

"Aren't you the young lady who found the Partial Paralysis and Numbing Charm? I'm pleased to meet you."

"Thank you, Headmistress. Actually, I was just lucky enough to be the first one to _remember seeing_ it," she modestly replied, before adding, "I believe that Headmistress McGonagall's letter said that you needed five minutes' notice, before the Malfoys arrive...?"

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, but we may not need _quite_ that much time; however, this way, we'll be safe. Charice...?" Brewster then gestured toward the Floo.

"Right away, Headmistress." Churchill now quickly chanted an incantation in her native tongue; the Floo glowed white immediately, then faded. "There! Now all we need to do is wait...."

Professor Allyn and a weeping Hermione then joined the group. "Happy tears, Dear?" asked Molly.

"Yes!" Hermione was trembling with excitement.

**~~~~~**

Harry and the Weasleys were all gathered around Hermione, as the Floo activated again, and Narcissa stepped out. After quick introductions, she started towards the "group hug"; Hermione's search, Narcissa realized, would apparently soon be over.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm glad you came first," Brewster said. "I may need your help later; I _can_ tell you that the Charm that will be used soon works perfectly alongside some methods we've developed here."

After thanking Brewster, a grateful, relieved Narcissa then hugged and addressed a now-blushing Ginny. "Before you say that any of _them_ (she indicated all of the other recent Hogwarts students) also could've found that Charm, don't forget that it'd been at least a year longer since anyone else had used that book, Miss Weasley. Naturally, it would've been freshest in _your_ mind."

Ginny replied, "Thank you, Ma'am. I hope it's over for you all, very soon." Narcissa gave Ginny another grateful hug.

Turning back to Brewster, Narcissa said, "Of course I'll help him in any way I can; he and Draco will be coming together...Ah! Here they are!" She smiled at them sweetly.

**~~~~~**

Once everyone was present, the final introductions were made, and the last few arrivals were brought up to date, all sharing in Hermione's joy. Brewster then asked her Potions Master for his report. "First of all, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for providing the Potion to help Miss Granger; I'm curious, though, as to the absence of the Onion Seed that she mentioned needing...?"

"Ah! Well... _ **AHEM!**_...that was an old Family Potion that I learned long ago...," Lucius began hesitantly; all eyes turned his way. The UK visitors, though quiet, were amused at Lucius's discomfort, knowing full well that he'd apparently used a similar Potion...but from his Death Eater days.

"...and this was, by far, the most noble usage of it," Narcissa added, confirming the source, while saving her husband's "face".

Draco now also came to his father's rescue, by re-focusing on the other matter at hand, asking Hermione, "Are your parents still in Sydney?"

Hermione nodded, again unable to speak, so Professor Allyn took over. "Headmistress Brewster has told most of you how we first located Miss Granger's parents. Once that 'stage' of the 'search' was complete, there were some discreet inquiries made.

"As they apparently had in London, the Doctors Granger have established a very successful dental practice, joining one of the most respected groups in the area. Many of these professionals take part in--or, at least, support--local charities and cultural events."

"The alumna who located them reported that--despite having been here in Australia less than two years--they've actually become so successful, they've risen to the top of Sydney's social ladder...as I believe _**your**_ family has, Mr. Malfoy?" Brewster asked innocently.

"We... _had_...," corrected Lucius quietly, "...until a couple of years ago. Since then--and even more so in the last couple of days--I believe my family and I have come to realize, due to Miss Granger and her friends' help, that other things besides social status are important...."

"It'd be nice if they got to experience that, once they're back home, though...at least for a little while," Draco suggested; like his parents, he was grateful that neither Harry, Hermione nor the Weasleys had made any snide remarks about the Malfoys' fall from Voldemort's grace.

"If Miss Granger wants that, then maybe, once the Sydney press outlets get word of their departure--which I'm fairly certain will happen--some of the noteriety that they've gained here will follow them," Brianne offered.

Hermione, drying her eyes, asked, "May I please sleep on that? It's a lot to think about just now."

"Of course you may, but it seems that Mr. Potter, for one, thinks that 'sleeping on it' may be easier said than done!" Brewster now teased, as she spotted a grin on Harry's face.

As the rest laughed, Hermione took a half-hearted swat at Harry.

**~~~~~**

**_4:00 PM, AEDT_ **

Churchill brought everyone back to the present, as she asked, "Richard, didn't the report say that the Grangers would be at the Opera House later?"

"Yes, Charice, thank you; they're Season Ticket holders; I believe this afternoon's performance starts in about an hour. Do you mind helping Miss Granger get ready?"

"Not at all. I can have her ready in a few minutes, after which, we can Floo over to Samantha's. If all goes as planned, then we should know something well before the Second Act, if not sooner."

The Headmistress spoke again. "In the interim, I'll escort our guests to the Dining Hall for supper, and then show Mr. Potter and the Weasleys to their accommodations for the night." With a smile, she now hinted, "The Malfoys and I have...a few other things...to discuss...."

Hearts raced--especially among the Malfoy family--as Headmistress Brewster patted her left forearm.

**~~~~~**

Just then, Churchill returned with Hermione. Her hair was fixed in an "up-do", except for a ringlet dropping gracefully along each temple. Her dress was lavendar and white, in the same style as the one she'd worn to the 1994 Yule Ball at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament. The sight of her made Ron's heart race. "Well, we'll be off, everyone," Charice announced.

Hermione quickly made the rounds, each well-wisher taking care not to muss her hair or dress. When she came to the Malfoys, a tongue-tied Draco numbly shook her hand, before recovering enough to express his sincere hopes that all would go well.

Narcissa took an onyx pendant from her neck, preparing to fasten it around Hermione's. "Allow me...," offered Lucius, as he took the necklace, draped it around Hermione's throat, and fastened the clasp. _"Good luck, Hermione,"_ he whispered.

"And to you, too, Sir. _I have it on good authority,"_ she now teased him, whispering back, _"that I'm **not** the **only** one who has something here!"_ In departure, she kissed his cheek and hugged his shoulders, before subtly sliding her right hand down his left arm.

Hermione then pointedly squeezed Malfoy's left wrist, and was rewarded with a light chuckle, as Lucius then helped with her wrap. He then covertly indicated Hermione's left pocket to Churchill, who covertly winked back.

**~~~~~**

**_Home of Samantha Smythe, Sydney, Australia, 4:35 PM, AEDT_ **

"Professor Churchill! It's good to see you again!" said Samantha Smythe, as Charice and Hermione exited the Floo in her home, just a five-minute drive from the famed Sydney Opera House. "Thank you for letting me take part in this joyous event!"

"And thank _**you**_ for getting back in touch with Professor Allyn so quickly! Samantha, this is Miss Hermione Granger, from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry, in the UK...."

****

**~~~~~**

As the two young witches exchanged pleasantries--while all three strolled to Smythe's car, for that five-minute drive--Hermione was beside herself. "I'll _**never**_ be able to repay you for this! How'd you find them so fast?"

"Actually, _I'm_ equally indebted to _**you**_ : A few of my classmates also joined Voldemort's Dark Squad--that's what we call them here--so when you and your friends destroyed the root of the evil, it paved the way for their Cleansings...."

"Oh, I'm so glad for them!" Hermione said, as the car pulled into a parking lot adjacent to the Opera House.

"As to finding your parents...," she added, as the three began walking from the car, "...that was easy: Your parents are my dentists!"

**~~~~~**

"They're your _**dentists**_?!" exclaimed Hermione, goggle-eyed, makimg the two Australian witches laugh.

Charice explained, "Like you, Samantha has non-Magical parents; therefore, when her schooling was complete, she chose to return to this area, where she was raised. While she's able to use her skills at a discrete level, she still maintains--to the general public--a very 'normal' persona, and performs many acts in a 'normal' manner."

"Including breaking a tooth on a piece of hard candy!" laughed Smythe. "That's how I met the Doctors Granger, about eight months ago. It didn't take long for me to learn that they were fellow opera buffs."

The three were now standing near the entrance. As Samantha kept Hermione engaged, Professor Churchill slyly applied a little more of the Malfoys' Potion to another "map": the Seating Chart and Parking Map of the Opera House. Checking the results against the " **YOU ARE HERE** " icon, she gestured to her former student, who nodded.

Hermione felt herself being turned around. She looked up and gasped: Approaching the three witches, no more than 20 paces away, were her parents! Saying a silent prayer, then, carefully taking her wand from her handbag, Hermione discretely pointed it...and froze.

 _"The Counter-Charm... **I can't remember it!"**_ she said, panic in her voice. 

Professor Churchill--like virtually everyone else--had anticipated this. _"Try this,"_ she whispered, fishing Lucius Malfoy's parchment from Hermione's left coat pocket, and placing it in her hand.

Glancing at the two words, Hermione gave herself a mental kick. Lifting her wand again, she called out (as quietly as was feasible), _"Finite Obliviate!"_ **5**

**~~~~~**

**_Sydney Opera House, Sydney, Australia, 4:45 PM, AEDT_ **

Doctors Herman and Jeanine Granger, DDS, stumbled slightly. Fortunately, a couple of women were on hand to catch them and steady them, while a third woman held back a little bit. "Are you two all right?" asked Samantha. "We saw you trip; that looks like some weather-damaged pavement."

"Yes, thank you." As Jeanine's vision slowly cleared, she looked at Hermione--her husband was now also focusing on the third woman--and said, "You know, you rather remind me of someone...our daughter...."

At the word "daughter", her husband also began trying to clear sudden cobwebs from his mind. He re-focused his gaze once more....

 ** _"HERMIONE!!"_** Herman and Jeanine Granger exclaimed, as they spotted, then rushed to embrace, their daughter.

 ** _"Mom! Dad!"_** The flood of Hermione's tears could be held back no longer. The Australian witches respectfully turned their backs to the emotional family reunion, effectively shielding them from the other opera-goers.

Hermione fiercely hugged her father, then her mother. The latter embrace was cut short when--even through two heavy wraps--Hermione indeed felt a kick from her mother's abdomen.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _About those names:_
> 
> **a.** _Headmistress Brianne Brewster: A distant cousin of the character from my **"Harry's 5th Year"** series;_
> 
>  **b.** _Charms Professor Charice Churchill: From a couple of **Google Searches**. ("Charice" means "charm", and "Churchill" is an Aboriginal surname in NSW);_
> 
>  **c.** _Alumna Samantha Smythe: Pure laziness (I admit it!);_
> 
>  **d.** _Potions Master Richard Allyn: **(LOOKS AROUND, HUMS INNOCENTLY....)**_
> 
> **2** _Oh, come on! Did you really expect me to repeat all of that for every person or couple Flooing to Australia?_
> 
> **3** _It looks like Draco was on the right track, when he "predicted" that loaning Hermione his N. E. W. T.-level Charms textbook (and the Malfoys' World Atlas) might come in handy! Look out, Professor Trelawney!!_
> 
> **4** _I'd used this Charm several times before I saw **"Muffliato"**._
> 
> **5** _Again, laziness...but **"Finite Obliviate"** just seemed natural._
> 
> * * *


	18. Rebuilding Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _While the Grangers begin their reconnection process, Lucius begins facing some of his demons at the Academy._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _Hanky Time again!_
> 
> * * *

**_Sydney Opera House, Sydney, Australia, Tuesday, 6/1/99, 4:45 PM, AEDT_ **

"Miss Smythe? What are you doing here?" asked a very confused Herman Granger. "Are you a schoolmate of Hermione's?"

"No, Dear," his wife, Jeanine, said. "The school Hermione attends is in the U. K., and Miss Smythe is a patient of ours here in Sydney, remember?"

Despite having heard them say her name, Hermione held her breath, hoping that her parents had indeed remembered her.

"Oh, yes! But, Dear, if Miss Smythe is with Hermione--and we're all here in Sydney, instead of London--does that mean...," he whispered into Jeanine's ear, _"...that she's a witch, too?"_

Checking for any close passersby--but not seeing any--Jeanine asked, "Hermione Jean Granger, your father asked you a question. What do you say?"

As she embraced them again, Hermione laughed through her tears of relief; it was obvious they'd remembered the most important thing: They were a family. Details would come later. "I say, **_'It's good to have you back!'_** " Leaning in even closer, Hermione added, _"Yes...my new friends are witches, too."_

"Friend ** _s_**?"

**~~~~~**

Samanta laughed quietly. "Yes, it's true, Doctor Granger...and Doctor Granger. This is Professor Charice Churchill. She was one of my instructors...in school...." Smythe had stopped at a touch from Hermione, who'd seen other music lovers approaching.

"It's nice to meet you, Professor," the Grangers said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. I've heard you share my former student's love of opera," Churchill replied.

"That we do," confirmed Herman, noticing that his wife was studying the similarities in appearance between their patient and their daughter. When she placed a hand on her midsection, he placed an arm around her. "What is it? Are you ill?"

"No, Dear...but, suddenly, I don't feel like going inside," she said.

"Neither do I, now I think of it. How about we all go to that new seafood restaurant? We have a lot to celebrate tonight...and not just what you found out today."

When his wife agreed to the change in itinerary ( _en route_ to the restaurant, all three Aussies would travel in Smythe's car), Herman grabbed Hermione in a bear hug, and teased, "And which car would _**you**_ like to ride in, Daughter?" As she had done since childhood, Hermione rolled her eyes, before snatching a couple more hugs.

Everyone laughed, as they headed back towards the cars....

**~~~~~**

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Tuesday, 6/1/99, 4:10 PM, AEDT_ 1**

While the halls of the Magical Academy of NSW had been empty of students since the end of the school year the week before, the Academy's Staff hadn't quite finished their annual "wrap-up" duties. This had made it easier for Minerva McGonagall to contact her Australian counterpart, once the _general_ location of Hermione's parents had been established.

The Academy's Main Dining Hall wasn't _completely_ empty tonight, though: Harry Potter and the Malfoy and Weasley families were seated at the Staff Table, where _most_ of them were enjoying a hearty tea/supper.

Unfortunately, the Malfoys had seemingly left their appetites back in Wiltshire, at the Manor. Narcissa and Draco had done little more than push their food around their plates, and Lucius's dinner roll was turning into quite an impressive pile of bread crumbs.

All three had been cautiously optimistic, ever since Headmistress Brewster had all but confirmed that--besides the Charm that Ginny had shown them--something _else_ could **_possibly_** be done that _**might**_ help Lucius better endure the upcoming, painful removal of Voldemort's Dark Mark from his arm. The time was rapidly approaching when they would learn more...hence, their loss of appetites.

"That man's scared to death!" observed Charlie Weasley.

"Part of me says he _deserves_ to be scared, and to suffer as much as all of his victims put together," responded George, old wounds threatening to split wide open.

"And _ze_ rest of you...?" asked Fleur.

George sighed, remembering: "I heard Mother and Mrs. Malfoy talking, just before Mother came here. Mrs. Malfoy said they were afraid they might lose Draco, the night his Dark Mark 'burned off'...or whatever happened. She said they had to dig up one of Snape's Healing Potions, or Anti-Swelling Potions, or something, just to keep that kid sane: It sounded like his Dark Mark took _**hours**_ to finally go away!" George couldn't believe he was actually feeling sorry for what the young former Death Eater had endured.

"Yeah, that had to be rough...but at least _he'll_ have Ginny's Charm," added Ron, as he motioned towards Lucius.

"It's _not_ 'my' Charm!" his sister retorted, although she couldn't help feeling a little bit proud that she'd hit upon an idea that might help Lucius (at least partially; there _was **one**_ aspect to the Charm that she had yet to reveal), thus repaying the entire Malfoy family for removing Bellatrix Lestrange's "handiwork" from Hermione's arm.

**~~~~~**

_"That's enough now,"_ Arthur quietly said, as Molly whispered in agreement. "If there's anything that the _**rest**_ of us can do...." He was interrupted by Headmistress Brewster's approach.

"I just heard from the student--that is, alumna--who contacted us about the Doctors Granger...." she began; the Dining Hall became silent, with all eyes on her.

Brewster now faced Lucius. "Thanks, in no small part, to the Potion and the Counter-Charm you provided Miss Granger with, she's now happily back with her parents!"

Those who were too slow to join in the laughing, jumping and screaming (led by Ron and Harry) quickly found themselves in the middle of another group hug. The laughter increased when the pile of crumbs from Lucius's bread dish flew into the air and began settling on everyone.

After most of the celebrants' joy was spent, everyone started trying to rid himself or herself of the "edible dandruff" clinging to hair and clothes.

**~~~~~**

Harry had disentangled himself from the mob, and was speaking quietly to Brewster. An earlier, cryptic, statement by Hermione, on the Manor terrace, had just registered with him.

"...I just wish I knew what the effects would be, if any of them said...that word," Harry was finishing, a little concerned.

"Thank you for telling me. Simply knowing that they'd made a promise like that makes it likely that we're looking at a Hex, Jinx or Taboo situation, but I can work around that."

The revelers became silent when Brewster addressed Lucius once more: "Come on; let's get you settled in, so we can get you closer to the Light." To the others, she said, "Professor Allyn will see to the rest of you."

With just a tiny _"Let's get this over with!"_ hesitation (for he sensed an unavoidable "double-edged sword"; he just hoped it wouldn't be _too_ intense), Lucius arose, and followed Brewster out of the Dining Hall. As he passed Harry--who was on his left--Lucius heard "The Boy Who Lived" whisper an encouraging, _"One step closer to casting that **Patronus**!"_  Lucius managed a quiet word of thanks, as he gripped Harry's shoulder with his left hand, bravely allowing the Dark Mark to peek out...just a little bit. He hoped it would be the last time Harry would see such an abomination.

After the two were gone, Professor Allyn said, "Mrs. Malfoy, I'll take you and your son to my office, to explain our procedures. Along the way, I'll show Mr. Potter and the Weasleys where our dorms are. Are there any questions?"

"Yes, please, Professor," Harry said. "I think we all agree...," he looked at the Weasleys, who, unanimously, nodded enthusiastically (thanks to Fleur's timely question, George had recovered from his melancholy mood), "...that--since he and his family found the courage to leave Voldemort's ranks-- _we_ want to help Mr. Malfoy all that **_we_** can, too." Unseen by the others, Narcissa and a stunned Draco hugged each other.

"That's certainly acceptable, Mr. Potter. It's good to know that Mr. Malfoy will have so many others supporting him, and willing to escort him on his journey. Well, if you'll _all_ follow me, then, I'll show you where to put your things, and then we'll get started...."

**~~~~~**

**_4:45 PM, AEDT_ **

Brewster led Lucius into a room that had so much of a "clinical" feel to it, that Lucius was reminded of Madam Pomfrey's Hospital Wing at Hogwarts. Handing him a stack of towels, robes and slippers, and indicating a second doorway in the suite, she told him, "I'd like for you to step into the shower--its timer is preset--then put these on when you've finished, and join me over here."

She then indicated an oddly-shaped bed; it appeared to be a regular bed, except for a second, smaller, mattress, which protruded from near the head. "Please put your wand here--it won't work in here, anyway--and bring _your_ clothes here, too, when you finish," Brianne then advised Lucius.

When he next saw Brewster, Lucius was decidedly more _**un**_ comfortable, not just from the showers--the "needles" of water had his skin tingling almost as much as Narcissa's "grass" had....was it just last evening?--but also from the new clothes.

His usual black, fur-trimmed garb and stiff, black high-topped boots (all of which fit somewhat closer to his body) had been replaced by long, flowing garments of white, with soft (and annoyingly fuzzy; his toes were already twitching in protest) matching slippers. As soon as he lay on the oddly-shaped bed in the room, Brewster slid off the slippers, causing Lucius to flinch, and gasp slightly, as more "fuzziness" was drawn against his sensitive soles; however, she moved on.

When she reached his left shoulder--and before Lucius could react--Brianne deftly detached the flimsily-attached left sleeve of the garment, thus exposing Lucius's entire left arm...including the Dark Mark.

**~~~~~**

Uncharacteristcally writhing and gasping now, Lucius tried to hide the Mark, stark in its contrast to his complexion and clothes, but Brewster stopped him, deftly catching his left hand in both of hers, and gently patting it. "At the end of this, we'll know--probably within a range of thirty-six hours--when you can expect to be released from this...." Her quiet, confident words piqued Lucius's curiosity, and calmed him _just_ enough....

At her final words, Brewster extended Lucius's arm, onto the bed's "extension". Before Lucius knew what was happening, she'd secured his wrist to the mattress, with his palm (and, to his horror and shame, the Dark Mark) facing the ceiling. His panting attempts at pulling his arm free were futile: The strap on his wrist had been Enchanted, to prevent escape.

A small, reluctant, moan/whimper escaped his throat. He now realized how Hermione must've felt at the Manor, before Narcissa had "erased" Bellatrix's handiwork.

"This next bit will help prepare you for your Cleansing; however, most of those we've treated have found the process stressful, and many have fought against it. The key is: _Don't be afraid to say anything in here_. You **_will not_** face any retribution at all tonight. Do you understand?" Brewster's voice was calm and gentle; however, one hand was now stroking Lucius's wrist...and the Dark Mark. Lucius stared in disbelief.

"I believe so...," Lucius replied, his voice a little hoarse; he was trying to focus on Brewster's _**words**_ , and not her _**actions**_. Worse, unpleasant thoughts were stirring, threatening to rise from his subconscious. "...however, my family and I _did_ make a promise to Miss Granger--excuse me, _Hermione_ (he blushed at his error)--that we would all stop using a...ah...rather vulgar variation of the term 'Muggleborn'...."

Brewster smiled gently. "That's been dealt with; earlier, I spoke with Mr. Potter...," Lucius's face reddened in embarrassment, which he wanted to hide. In trying to do so, he found he could move his _right_ arm and hand, so he covered his face as he blushed even more deeply. Brewster continued, "...who gave us what information he could, and so you're safe tonight. Anything else?"

Grateful that a slip of the tongue wouldn't earn him the "punishment" Narcissa and Hermione had devised--whatever it was--Lucius had only one request: "A sip of water, please?"

**~~~~~**

After helping Lucius with his drink, Brewster stood up; she had a little more to share. "While you're in here, you'll not be allowed to see what's happening, at least not during the first stage," she said, as she produced a blindfold.

Lucius's heart raced. Occasionally, when Voldemort had punished a Death Eater, or other minion, for _**any**_ "reason", the unlucky one was sometimes blindfolded.

For Lucius, those sessions were the worst, since his imagination often "threatened" far worse treatment than his body actually received...which was bad enough. Still, he took a deep breath, and bravely said, "I believe I'm ready."

Lucius never would've shown fear when being blindfolded by Voldemort; he knew better. Here, though, he couldn't prevent the tremors that gripped his body, as Brewster covered his eyes. His right hand grabbed a handful of bedsheets, in an effort to calm himself...and to squelch the urge to rip off the blindfold. When the door clicked shut, he realized he was alone, with only his thoughts....

**~~~~~**

In the another room, a few doors down, Professor Allyn was giving some basic instructions to the Weasleys, Harry, Draco and Narcissa:

"First of all, if everyone will please write your name on a piece of parchment, and drop it into this basket...Thank you...thank you...."

When all 12 names were in, he continued, "As your name is drawn, please step into the hallway, where the Headmistress will meet you, and escort you to our Treatment Room, and give you more instructions. Once you're in the room, you will need to concentrate, **_100%_** , on your assigned task. After you've finished step out, and you'll be taken to a separate room.

"You may hear Mr. Malfoy say some things; if so, please report them to Headmistress Brewster later. However, once you're in the Treatment Room, **_no other talking_**! Does everyone understand?"

As Allyn smiled at the nods from everyone, a knock was heard at the door. Brewster popped her head in, just long enough to say, "We're ready, Richard."

"Very well, Headmistress." The Potions Master pulled out the first name: "Percy Weasley...."

As Percy walked with Brewster, she advised him (as she would everyone else), "As you near the doorway, you'll pass through a Soundproofing Charm, although you won't feel anything.

"Once inside, sit in the chair at his left arm, next to the Dark Mark. I need for you to quietly trace over it _completely_ with your index finger **_only_** ; the process should take about five minutes. You may _listen_ to whatever he has to say...but, again, _**NO SPEAKING!!**_

"It is **_imperative_** that Mr. Malfoy be able to voice any memories or thoughts that may surface, without fear of any retribution. I've already assured him that this will be the case.

"When you've finished, come back out to me, and I'll take you to another office. As each new person arrives, you may compare notes, at least on a general basis; try not to discuss anything his wife or son may want to keep private. Also, you won't need your wand; I'll just hold it while you're in there. Any questions?" **2**

"Since I'm the first one who will be doing this, how likely is it that he'll say anything?" Percy asked Brianne, handing over his wand as instructed.

"We've seen a range of responses," replied Brewster. "However, from what I've seen so far, his 'demons' may not appear at first. Here we are; anything else?"

"What if Draco or Mrs. Malfoy should ask me something...?"

"Go ahead and tell them...at least privately. I'll alert them as to that possibility from anyone else. Ready, now?"

Percy took a deep breath. "Ready...."

**~~~~~**

Lucius, his hopes bolstered by Harry's encouragement at supper, had been trying to imagine what animal form his _**Patronus**_ might take, when he heard a door open, then close...then silence. Soon, he heard a "creaking" sound near his left ear, which could only be someone sitting down...but he hadn't _**seen**_ any chair. _"When did the Headmistress put that...?" **"AHHH!"**_

Lucius's gasp was one of surprise, as Percy first touched, then began tracing over, the Dark Mark. The light physical sensation wasn't painful; still, it felt...intrusive, somehow. Lucius tried desperately--though futilely--to pull his arm back, panting nervously the whole time. Narcissa had never done anything like this...not even to "hover over" it in play.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the pressure on Lucius's forearm ceased, although a slight tingling lingered along the full length and width of the Dark Mark. Another creaking noise suggested to Lucius that the chair was being vacated. _"It's over,"_ he thought, as he heard the door open and close.

Outside the door, a slightly relieved Percy adivsed Headmistress Brewster, "Mr. Malfoy didn't say anything; he just tried to pull away."

As the two entered an empty office, she replied, "I'm not surprised. Well, try to make yourself comfortable, and thank you for your help." As if reading his mind, she added, "Before those buried feelings can be dug up, _someone_ has to start 'ground-breaking'. You did an excellent job!"

Lucius's heart rate had just retuned to normal, when he heard the door open a second time. "Headmistress Brewster?" he tried, hopefully.

No such luck: The (almost) former Death Eater heard someone sit down again....

**~~~~~**

With each successive visitor, Lucius's resolve and mental defenses crumbled. Percy, Harry, Ginny and Draco all performed their assigned task silently, while Lucius continued to thrash around, panting; his panting was now mixed with increased--but, as yet, wordless--moaning.

After Draco's session, those who had gone before him did what they could to calm Draco down--it had clearly disturbed him to see his father this way--although their efforts were undone when Brewster entered the room briefly, and asked him to write down everything he could remember about the day/night his Dark Mark disappeared.

Fleur was next. Emerging when it was over, she had tears in her eyes. "At _ze_ end, 'e was beginning to beg, _**'No! Please don't do it! 'e is only a baby!'**_ " she reported to Brewster.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I'll be sure to alert the rest." _"That was the breakthrough **he** needed...but it's probably going to 'hit home' for **someone else**...soon,"_ Brewster knew.

As Ron reported for his "shift", Brewster--who had respectfully stayed outside the boundaries of her Soundproofing Charm--warned him to brace himself; still, Ron found himself almost overwhelmed by Lucius's deep, wracking sobs, as well as his self-punishing words.

**~~~~~**

_"Potter... **Weasley!** "_ As Ron entered the "Recovery Room", Draco's whisper held a note of panic that Harry hadn't heard since their shared Detention, in the Dark Forest, as First Years.

As Harry moved toward his friend, Draco--who had spotted something odd in Ron's demeanor--suggested, "You may want to let The Veela (his heretofore-private Triwizard-days name for Fleur) talk to him first."

"Why's that, Malfoy?" Harry asked, curiously.

Draco couldn't look Harry in the eye, as he hesitantly admitted, "Because of something Mother told me a _long_ time ago, when I was growing up...then again, the year I--sorry, _we_ \--started Hogwarts. It's...not pretty...."

Realizing what Draco must've meant, Harry thanked him, then turned to find Fleur...but she was already trying to comfort poor Ron.

In contrast to Fleur's quick handling of Lucius's nerves, "tending to" Ron took well over 15 minutes. Arthur, Bill and Charlie had joined the first six; this left George, Molly and Narcissa yet to face the man's growing anguish.

By the time Harry had a chance to talk to Ron, _**both**_ young wizards' faces were tear-streaked. Harry had ventured nearby, and heard part of Ron's ramblings; therefore, his friend's statement to Fleur, _"He tried to stop You-Know-Who that night...he really tried!"_ had served as **_Harry's_** catharsis. Molly found the two hugging and crying as if they'd never stop.

As George and Narcissa completed the group--and group hug...in which even Draco joined, briefly, at his mother's side--the door opened quietly: Professor Allyn was checking on them. He'd report to Brewster later; her work wasn't finished yet...as Lucius was about to learn....

**~~~~~**

**_6:15 PM, AEDT_ **

If Lucius had hated feeling the blindfold going _on_ earlier, he'd quickly realized one benefit from it: It was hiding his tears from those who'd visited him.

Therefore, when Malfoy felt gentle hands _removing_ the blindfold, his right hand flew up...to try to _**prevent**_ its removal.

 _"Shh,"_ whispered Brewster. "You don't need this any more." She wiped his face with a cool, damp cloth that she'd brought in after everyone else was finished.

"But...how can I...face them again? By now, they all know...all the things I did...where I was...that night...." Fresh tears flowed from Lucius's eyes.

"I told the others that they needn't share _everything_ with _everyone_ else...so, perhaps not," the Headmistress consoled. "Oh, a _**few**_ things, most likely...but surely not everything."

Lucius panicked and sobbed uncontrollably, "But...some of those things...only Narcissa knows--knew--and _I don't know **who**_ heard **_what_**...."

"Don't worry about it; you've started the process of letting them go. That's part of your _emotional_ healing; now, we need to see how much longer your **physical** healing will take. I don't think it will take much longer," Brewster consoled the blond.

Malfoy's heart raced again--finally, in excitement--and his mood now became contemplative. "Well," he sniffled, "my wife and I have been keeping a list, and trying to calculate others' Cleansing dates. We had mine figured for mid-June, or maybe the 24th, at the outside... _possibly_ as early as the 13th."

Lucius relaxed a little. He smiled and reflected, "Yesterday, Mr. Potter read a letter from Headmistress McGonagall--I haven't seen it yet--that actually made it seem as if my wife and I over-estimated. Her letter strongly hinted that--while it still probably won't happen before Draco's birthday this Saturday, the 5th--my Cleansing could take place as early as the 12th."

Lucius now looked Brewster in the eye, realization dawning. _"Headmistress, **please!** Are you saying it may happen even **sooner** than that?"_ he whispered in disbelief...even shock; the possibility was overwhelming. Lucius realized just how much he wanted to be fully disassociated from Voldemort.

The Headmistress's gentle tone was matter-of-fact, yet encouraging. "Well, since your family and your new friends...,"

Brianne's last three words made Lucius's heart soar with pride--confirming that he and his family had done the right thing, in shedding their old prejudices against non-Purebloods--and his eyes again filled with tears, as she finished "...have _started_ what was needed, to aid in your **_emotional_** healing...."

To prove her point, Brewster placed a hand directly atop the Dark Mark, as Lucius calmly watched. His reaction was little more than a flinch; while the light touch tickled a little, he didn't feel the strong, obsessive urge to pull his arm away in _shame_ , as he had earlier.

**~~~~~**

_**7:00 PM, AEDT** _

She walked back around to his right side. "Yes...you're ready for Professor Allyn's 'Countdown Potion', as we call it...." she said, retrieving  a bowl with something--something unnerving--protruding from the rim.

"What's that?" Lucius asked, unable to prevent new tremors from creeping into his voice.

The Headmistress smiled. "This is a Potion--depending on the color it becomes--which will give an excellent...Oh! Did you mean this...?" she teased, as she lifted a young emu's feather out of the liquid.

Lucius blanched, swallowed hard, and looked away. He would've bolted from the room, but his left arm was still immobilized. "Problem?" Brewster asked.

For the second time in two days, Lucius willed his brain to come up with something plausible. "Are...we still under your 'no retribution' clause, Headmistress?"

"Yes, of course."

"And would that, by any chance, include 'no unfortunate repurcussions?'"

"Headmistress's perogative," she replied, now walking around towards his left side. "Again, though...what's the problem?"

Lucius was beaten; he knew it now. "I _hate_ those blasted things!" he shakily confessed, looking dubiously at the feather.

"Well, it's the best thing we've found, for applying this Potion. Of course, some of those we've treated say they barely felt anything on their _arm_...."

Now standing at the foot of the bed, she returned the feather to the bowl; however, Brewster quickly whipped out a **second** feather, and drew it across the soles of Lucius's feet....

**~~~~~**

Lucius's howls of laughter were over in a minute...but it took five minutes of frantic scratch-rubbing his feet against the coarse sheets (He was grateful for this privilege: Narcissa _never_ would've allowed it so soon after a "punishment") for the tingling to stop. By the time his feet felt better, Lucius realized that his left arm had been bandaged and released.

"What did I tell you?" Brewster teased Lucius, who responded with a shy smile. Turning serious, she said, "These need to stay on overnight. Professor Allyn or I will check your reaction--and give you and your family the results--in the morning...but, so far, you're getting off to the best start _I've **ever**_ seen!"

"Really?" Lucius didn't want to rely on false hopes; still....

"Really," she confirmed. "Also, tomorrow, I'm going to give you and your family a sort of 'dress code', 'diet plan', and an 'exercise plan', to further facilitate your Cleansing--most of which you probably won't like--but I expect you to stick to **_ALL THREE_**. Do you understand, Mr. Malfoy?"

Lucius felt as if he'd been "called on the carpet" for some school prank, or other misdeed. "Yes, Headmistress," he humbly answered.

"Let me get your wife, then, and let you get some rest...you've earned it!" On her way out of the room, Brewster put Lucius's wand near the bed, but retrieved _every stitch_ of his beloved black clothing--for Lucius, the final indignity--and left the room.

Looking at, then fingering, his bandaged left forearm--which matched the white clothes he had on--Lucius stretched out on the bed, and closed his eyes....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _Yes, I went back to the Academy, to pick up from when Hermione left with Prof. Churchill...but don't bother suing me for backtracking!_
> 
> **2** _Be glad I didn't list Brewster's instructions all 12 times!!_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #2: :** _Any Patronus guesses for Lucius?_
> 
> * * *


	19. Lucius's Countdown Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _The Malfoys begin dealing with some of Headmistress Brewster's "homework", and the newly-reunited Grangers have an announcement to make._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _All times are still reflective of Sydney. The gang will be back on GMT in a chapter or two._
> 
> **A/N #2:** _This chapter begins with a "dream sequence"._
> 
> * * *

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Sydney, Australia, Wednesday, 6/2/99, 6:00 AM, AEDT_ **

**••••• _Begin Dream Sequence_ •••••**

_Lucius Malfoy couldn't believe all this was happening to him. He, wife Narcissa and son Draco were basking in the summer sun, taking in one of the most majestic sites of their homeland: the White Cliffs of Dover. As sea birds flew overhead, a gentle breeze blew through his and Narcissa's hair, causing their tresses to tickle their noses._

_Lucius was the first to sneeze. "Lucius Malfoy! Don't you **dare** wipe your nose on your sleeve...and keep your runny nose away from me!" scolded Narcissa._

_As Lucius playfully brought his smooth, nicely-tanned left arm closer to his face, he was tackled by Draco, who pinned the arm to the ground._

_"Turn me loose at once!" he roared, struggling to rise...._

**••••• _End Dream Sequence_ •••••**

**"TURN ME _LOOSE!_ "** a panicking Lucius yelled, bolting upright in bed.

As Draco--awakened abruptly by his father's outburst--hurried into his parents' bedroom from the adjoining room, he found that his mother was already holding his father in a protective embrace. _"Shh, Lucius; you're safe. Shh...."_ A moment later, Narcissa was taking a glass of water from Draco, and then holding it to her trembling husband's lips.

"Not too fast, Father," Draco said quietly, helping steady Lucius in bed. Draco's own heartbeat was just now returning to normal.

"It was...so real," Lucius said, finally coming around. Now remembering where he was--and why--he raised his left hand, and looked at his left forearm. Seeing he was still sporting Brianne Brewster's bandages, from the night before, he said in a choked whisper, _"I'd **so** hoped it was over...."_

A knock at the suite's outer door spared Draco from the sight of Lucius's bitter tears, as he dashed to answer it. **"Professor Allyn! Good morning!"** he said, just a little bit louder than necessary. "Have a seat, please; my parents should be with us shortly."

"While we're waiting for your parents, the Headmistress wanted me to find out a couple of things from _you_ ," replied the Potions Master.

"Of course, Sir; it's right here...," Draco responded, starting to shuffle through some sheets of parchment. Brewster had asked the former Death Eater for his memories of the day/night he had lost his Dark Mark, and Draco knew that Professor Allyn was now coming to collect the information.

"Did you have much trouble?" Allyn asked gently, watching the young wizard.

Draco sighed. "It...wasn't very easy getting _started_ ," he admitted, setting aside some obvious "early drafts". "But once I got a few things down, the rest of it just poured out of me, somehow."

When Draco found the final, most detailed, sheet, he reread it, remembering.

As Draco reflected on the event; a few tears fell. The experience--as Brewster had hoped--had been beneficial to the teen, by helping rid himself of his _**own**_ demons.

"Excellent!" Allyn said, as he perused the "journal". He then clapped Draco on the shoulder, saying, "This is _far_ better than any other we've seen to date...and very impressive, since it happened nearly a year ago. You can be proud to know that we can use this to help others...starting with your father!"

"I'm glad to hear that, Sir," Draco replied, wiping his eyes, and trying not to become _too_ excited that he'd done something _that_ beneficial. He could get used to that!

**~~~~~**

It wasn't long before Narcissa and Lucius joined them. Narcissa sported a plum-colored dress, and Lucius was in white clothes, similar to those from the evening before...this time, with those annoying short sleeves on **_both_** arms. Richard was amused to see that Narcissa had to half-propel, half-drag Lucius into the sitting area.

As the Malfoys all sat on the room's sofa--Lucius was _**very**_ tense, despite being seated "safely" between the other two--Allyn sat in a chair, facing Lucius's left. "Let's see what we have here," he said, as he now reached for the bandaged forearm.

As he'd done with Hermione Monday, Draco grasped his father's left hand, and extended the arm. While Narcissa wasn't in a position for Lucius to completely bury his face into her shoulder--he'd have to lean sideways, instead of forward--she _was_ able to hold his right hand, and tenderly rub his arm, shoulder and back.

As Richard prepared to remove the last of the bandages, he quietly instructed, "Let's all take a look at this together, please." Lucius's breath was coming in near-gasps, and all three Malfoys swallowed hard, as the final strip of cloth fell. Lucius was dismayed to see that the Dark Mark was, indeed, still visible.

Lucius had endured the Cruciatus Curse--at the hands of Voldemort--even in Draco's presence **1** , and had somehow managed to suppress the _physical_ pain. Now, however, the **_emotional_** pain of seeing the Dark Mark was too much.

Part of Lucius had been holding out hope that yesterday's torture, plus the Potion underneath the bandage, would somehow erase the Mark without the pain of the physical Cleansing. He fell onto Narcissa's shoulder, with heart-wracking sobs, as he wrapped his right arm around her. Lucius wanted to fully embrace his family; however, with Draco still numbly holding his left hand, he couldn't complete the act.

"It's all right," Allyn now tried to assure the family. He quickly realized his efforts were useless, so he indicated for Draco and Narcissa to move, and stretch Lucius out on the sofa.

Seeing Lucius's bitter disappointment, the Australian sympathized with how much the Englishman wanted--and, in fact, _**needed**_ \--to fully embrace the Light. Professor Allyn now covertly compared the appearance of Malfoy's Mark to a chart that was in his inside blazer pocket.

**~~~~~**

Lucius's sobs were easing, as Narcissa and Draco consoled him. Finally sitting up, he began, "I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I obviously wasn't expecting that...."

"We've seen it before, and worse," Allyn replied. "A few of those before you actually threw tantrums--and have left this room in shambles--when we couldn't promise a quicker recovery."

Lucius managed a sniffly, ironic chuckle, and the others laughed at that mental picture. Seeing their spirits needed to be quickly rejuvenated, Richard knew that it was time for _**pleasant**_ surprises; he pulled another packet of parchments out.

"That's the letter from McGonagall...the one Potter had!" Draco now exclaimed.

"So it is," the Professor teased.

"Does that mean we finally get to know what she's predicting for Lucius?" Narcissa hopefully asked.

"Well, Headmistress Brewster _did_ want to wait until breakfast, when the Grangers can join us...," Allyn began.

The Malfoys' loud howls of protest at that amused their visitor. "All right...all right...," Allyn conceded, laughing.

**~~~~~**

Producing a calendar now, Allyn began by asking, "According to the Headmistress, the original dates that _you'd_ projected ranged between June 10th and June 24th, correct?"

"Yes," they replied, now barely perched on the sofa.

"Well, that's not too bad, considering the short list of names you had." Turning to McGonagall's letter, Allyn continued, "Now, as you can see, Headmistress McGonagall had reports on quite a few others...."

Draco took the second page of the letter, which (not unexpectedly) listed several of his own classmates among the "Cleansed" Death Eaters; he wondered how they had fared. He also noticed the names of several of his classmates' _parents_ on the list (again, no big surprise to the Malfoy family). He passed it to his parents, knowing the _**next**_ page held the next piece of information they craved.

With a satisfied smile, Allyn pulled out the last page. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Headmistress McGonagall's 'target date' was, in fact, June _11th_. Allowing for a two-day cushion, that seems to adjust your date to between the _9th and the 13th_...just **7 to 11** days from now."

The Malfoys rejoiced at this new, earlier, date, but now they all wondered, _"Why didn't we ask to see that letter **before** we left the Manor?"_

Draco was the first to notice something: Australia's counterpart to Severus Snape had yet _another_ piece of parchment--besides McGonagall's letter--and a smile which was beginning to grow. Narcissa's arm was still around Lucius's shoulders, so Draco tapped her arm at a point where it touched his father's clavicle.

Since Draco had accidentally--or was it intentionally?--hit a mildly ticklish spot, Lucius flinched...just enough to get his wife's attention. Noticing where their son's gaze rested, their eyes also quickly settled on Allyn.

**~~~~~**

Now holding the last piece of parchment (folded at the bottom) out toward Lucius's left forearm, the Potions Master began, "This color chart shows the hues we've seen here, as well as corresponding time frames until final Cleansing." He then continued sympathetically, "I know this wasn't what you wanted to see this morning, Mr. Malfoy; however...,"

As the Potions Master spoke (and as the realization that the Dark Mark was no longer its familiar "dormant" shade of charcoal gray finally registered with the Malfoys), Professor Allyn unfolded the bottom section of parchment. It bore the words:

**TIMEFRAME: 6 days**

**PROJECTED CLEANSING DATE: June 8**

**MARGIN OF ERROR: 24-36 hours**

As the Malfoys began to celebrate in earnest, the professor stood and retrieved Draco's notes. Placing a "map" to the Dining Hall (with a notation that Brewster would have more to say to them later) next to the door, he quietly slipped out of the suite....

**~~~~~**

**_6:45 AM, AEDT_ **

**"NO!** I can't wear _this!_ " Lucius objected. "I _**won't**_ do it!"

Having his Marked arm exposed Tuesday while being blindfolded--not to mention "reliving", _repeatedly_ , Voldemort's initial act of torture, even _sans_ physical pain--had been hard enough on Lucius.

Now he was expected to appear in public, in head-to-toe white, with _**both**_ arms fully exposed...and the Dark Mark a revolting baby blue? The idea was unthinkable...and totally humiliating!

"Remember: Headmistress Brewster said she had a 'dress code' for you; obviously, this is part of it. Come, Lucius; everything will be fine. No one will say a word," said Narcissa, but her mind added, _"At least I **hope** no one says anything, although the Mark **does** match his eyes now!"_

"I...don't know. Draco...?"

"Right here, Father." As Narcissa and Lucius looked up, they now noticed that Draco's clothes more closely mirrored his father's: Whereas he'd previously had on black slacks and a dark forest green shirt, he now wore a white shirt--it had long sleeves, but Draco had rolled them up to the elbows--and tan slacks.

Lucius sighed. _"Maybe I can at least talk her into darker slacks later,"_ he said to himself, as the three headed to breakfast. Draco barely suppressed a grin at his father's not-entirely-silent remark.

**~~~~~**

**_7:00 AM, AEDT_ **

"There they are!" called Charlie, as the Malfoys entered the Dining Hall.

The Weasleys and Harry gathered around and congratulated Lucius on his good news; Brewster had told them while they'd waited. Lucius was quiet at first, certain everyone would ridicule the blue shade of the once-fear-inspiring Dark Mark; however, with so many witches and wizards giving so many joyous handshakes, he gradually warmed to the attention.

Neither Narcissa nor Draco escaped the others' congratulations. Since Draco had been the very first Death Eater Cleansed, everyone realized his "homework" might help prepare Lucius, by identifying any "warning signs" prior to the Cleansing.

And Narcissa? Well, who better to identify Lucius's moods, and to "defuse" any emotional "time bombs"?

"Thank you two gentlemen, for the parts you played in making this possible...," Lucius began quietly, as he humbly shook hands with Ron and Harry.

"...for _both_ of us," added Draco just as humbly, discretely showing his left forearm for emphasis. "Sorry I was such a pain for so long...."

Before Harry could speak, Ron quipped, "Please don't change too much, too fast: you'll send everyone to St. Mungo's with mental breakdowns!"

As everyone laughed, the Malfoys were now approached by the Weasley witches. After gentle kisses and hugs from Molly and Fleur, Lucius faced Ginny; he quietly asked, "How long, in class, did you have to wait, before you could invoke the Charm?" Lucius just _**had**_ to know; his nerves were starting to "kick in" again.

"Not long...I promise," Ginny hedged. As her mother and sister-in-law had done, she gave Lucius a light kiss and gentle hug, and then all three descended on Draco.

 ** _"Hey!!"_** yelled Draco, as he fell to the floor under the advances of the three, and amid laughter from all. A yelp of surprise was heard, as Ginny playfully pinched Draco's arm. She didn't have a chance to try again, as a voice was heard:

"Did you save any breakfast for us?"

**~~~~~**

**_7:20AM, AEDT_ **

Charice Churchill had returned, with Academy alumna Samantha Smythe...plus an ecstatic Hermione Granger, and her parents, Doctors Jeanine and Herman Granger.

Hermione quickly introduced Samantha to Harry, the Malfoys and the Weasleys, and re-introduced her parents to her oldest Hogwarts friends.

Harry and the five youngest Weasleys (Percy had been 16, the twins had been 14, Ron had been 12, and Ginny had been 11) had already met Hermione's parents, when the Muggle dentists accompanied Hermione to Diagon Alley, before the start of her Second Year.

While there, they'd briefly glimpsed Lucius (who'd promptly gotten into a scuffle with Arthur Weasley **2** ) and Draco. Narcissa, however, hadn't accompanied her son and husband on Draco's second pre-school trip. **3**

Lucius found himself intrigued by Smythe's remark upon being introduced to her. The young Australian witch simply told him, as she subtly touched his left wrist, "I've seen this work with others. You're in good hands."

As Hermione's parents came to the Malfoys, Lucius felt his conscience stab. The Muggle-hating Pureblood that he'd been (until **very** recently) had been especially obnoxious the first time he'd seen them, that 1992 day in Diagon Alley.

Today, Herman broke the ice, by extending his hand. "I believe I remember seeing you some time ago; however I don't believe we were ever formally introduced."

He continued dryly, "Of course, judging from Hermione's school stories, I'm not sure that would've been wise at the time...,"

"Well put, Sir," conceded a red-faced--but grinning--Lucius, as he took the Muggle's hand. Draco just ducked _his_ head, chuckling guiltily.

Herman finished, "However, after what my dauhter's told us of the way that you've changed recently, and helped her, I can honestly say that it's an honor to make your acquaintances now."

"Believe us, the feeling's mutual," Narcissa said, warmly taking the Grangers' hands. Looking towards the mob now engulfing Hermione, she wistfully added, "So **_very_** much has happened since then, and your daughter has played such a big part in it. We **_never_** would have gotten _**this**_ far, if not for...." Narcissa's voice faltered.

"We...sort of understand," Hermione's mother said. "We stayed up past 3:00, starting to get caught up on everything that's happened in the last two-plus years.

"With regards to _your_ situation," Jeanine now addressed Lucius, also subtly indicating his Dark Mark (which, blushing, he quickly and reflexively hid), "my husband and I have been putting together an 'action plan', for when she needs to travel to your home."

It suddenly occurred to Lucius that--since Hermione would, presumably, stay with her parents--he would, in fact, most likely face his upcoming ordeal with only family (and whichever of the Weasleys that would come along with Ginny); he realized that he'd feel a little "lost" without Hermione's presence to further steady him.

However, Lucius summoned his courage, and smoothly said, "We can manage. You have a life here now, and you've just been reunited with your daughter. I have no right to upset that...."

Herman countered, " _ **We**_ have no right to interfere with your 'recovery', or to place any additional obstacles along your Road to Redemption."

His wife added, "Actually, we did some more talking, after Hermione went to bed...and we have a couple of surprises...."

**~~~~~**

Hermione had finally pulled herself free from the Weasleys and Harry. "Surprise ** _s_**?" You mean _besides_ what Draco and Mr. Malfoy predicted?"

Her mother laughed. "Yes, Dear...besides my pregnancy!"

Narcissa was the first to hurry to embrace the Muggle woman. "Congratulations! We'd hoped that Draco's interpretation of the map was correct!"

" _Half_ -right, actually," the mother-to be continued. "I'm expecting **twins** in December!"

As a stunned Malfoy family shook Herman's hand, and hugged Jeanine again, the latter dentist whispered in the witch's ear, _"It's good to know that **Magical** husbands are terrible liars, too!"_

After Narcissa's mirth was spent, her new compatriot--for the witch was quickly growing fond of the Muggle woman--confided, _"Hermione doesn't know it yet, but, somehow, we're coming home with her!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1**    _Big surprise: **MY** "memory"_ **:-D**
> 
> **2**    _From the second **book **.****_
> 
> **3**    _From the second **movie**. (Obviously, I thought some things translated better than others!)_
> 
> * * *


	20. Unexpected Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione learns what happened to Lucius the night before, before a final "confrontation" with him._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Australia, Wednesday, 6/2/99, 7:30 AM, AEDT_ **

As Hermione was, again, being mobbed by the Weasleys and Harry (and even Draco)--and was accepting congratulations on her upcoming "sisterhood"--Lucius Malfoy had a question for her father, Herman, as they all sat down to eat.

"I can understand your wanting to return to your homeland with your daughter, despite leaving the home that you've established here--and please forgive my bluntness...and ignorance--but...doesn't it usually take a bit of time for Muggles to settle such affairs?"

"Yes, it _can_ take a long time to sell a house, especially in today's market **1** ," confirmed his wife, Jeanine. "However, Herman and I won't be using 'normal' channels, in this case."

"How, then?" asked Narcissa.

Before either Muggle could answer Narcissa, her husband felt fingers tap his left shoulder. Glancing up, Lucius saw Charms Mistress Churchill. Quietly sighing in resignation--and feeling more than a little embarrassed in front of Hermione's Muggle parents--he nonetheless acceded to the unspoken request to view his Dark Mark.

As Lucius somewhat shakily reached back, presenting his left forearm for inspection, he felt Churchill move behind him a little closer; she was actually standing so that the two Muggles couldn't see the Dark Mark.

After a blessedly brief inspection, Churchill patted his hand in a motherly fashion, and allowed Lucius to return his arm to his side. As she prepared to move on, she also patted his right shoulder, leaned over and said, "The Headmistress needs to see us all in her office at 9:15." She then quietly told Lucius, _"Thank you, for not making me arm wrestle you!"_ Lucius responded with a self-conscious chuckle.

**~~~~~**

**_8:00 AM, AEDT_ **

After breakfast, the visitors were treated to a mini-tour, walking through the hallways of the Academy building which contained the Dining Hall and Staff's offices. Everyone admired the integration of older, Aboriginal architecture, with those of newer cultures.

As Lucius absent-mindedly traced some of the stonework, he felt a new presence beside him. "I'm sorry I wasn't here last night; it looks like I missed a few things," Hermione said lightly, as she ventured a touch on Lucius's bare left elbow.

"More than a few," Lucius corrected, bravely twisting his arm enough to allow the young witch to fully see the now-blue Mark.

Since the two were several meters behind the rest, and they had more than an hour, before they were due in Brewster's office, Lucius made a decision. "Hermione, would you come with me, please? I **cannot** shake the feeling that there's some 'unfinished business' to take care of...."

Seeing that Lucius had been obviously struggling with himself before speaking, Hermione bit back the urge to pry, or even to make a flippant remark. "Yes, of course," she replied quietly.

"Has...anyone told you what they...did to me after you left?" Lucius asked.

" _ **Did**_ to you? No!" Hermione was becoming concerned.

He stopped tracing the wall designs, and--feeling Hermione's gaze following his right hand--began "doodling"'on his left palm, while casting glances at his Mark, before saying, "Well, I suppose you could call it 'therapy'...but, whereas you had one long 'session' with my wife Monday...," Hermione shuddered at the memory, "... _my_ 'therapy sessions'--while they seemed short--had _**everyone**_ involved...one after another."

"I can't decide which way would be worse," Hermione sympathized; she'd realized--even without "breaks" in between--Lucius had most certainly been subjected to the others' "treatment" for _at least_ an hour. She shuddered at the thought of suffering Narcissa's "work" for _**that**_ length of time.

"Oh, it gets even better." Lucius's sarcasm had Hermione more alert than ever. "I was _blindfolded_ for the duration. I know I didn't suffer the _physical_ pain that you did, but...," Lucius had to stop, and try to steady his racing heart. _"All of those years...."_ He couldn't finish.

"You didn't know who came when?" asked Hermione, trying to help Lucius re-focus.

"Oh...I have _ideas_ on some of them," he responded, remembering. "I believe Draco and Mr. Potter were among the very first, and my wife and Molly Weasley were at the end; plus, I'm almost certain that young Mrs. Weasley was the one present when my 'demons' were initially released."

"Fleur?" Hermione asked, then said, "That makes a bit of sense: She _**can**_ have that effect on people...."

Lucius Malfoy, again lost in thought, wasn't listening to Hermione. _"All of those people last night...and not a word among them...."_

**~~~~~**

**_8:30 AM, AEDT_ **

As the main group turned down a wing to the left, Hermione followed Lucius straight down the main corridor; they stopped at an uncomfortably familiar (to Lucius, at least) doorway. "I was brought, here, after you left last night," he said, opening the door and leading her inside. "By the time I left...," he faltered again, then continued, very shakily, "...I believe that I better understood how _you_ felt at the Manor, this past Monday...."

Hermione, upon seeing the configuration of the bed, began to realize what he meant. She'd also taken in the restraint on the auxiliary mattress, and was now suddenly grateful that she'd only had Draco's _hand_ atop hers.

After placing his wand on the room's desk, telling Hermione, "Wands don't work in here," Lucius--as if in a trance--walked over, and sat on the edge of the bed. Slipping his feet out of Brewster's white, low-topped loafers, he flexed his toes.

**~~~~~**

Hermione had watched all of this curiously, as she fingered a silk scarf around her neck, subtly loosening the knot. She placed her wand next to Lucius's, then moved to stand beside him. Now with a general verbal and visual "set of instructions", she quickly removed the scarf, and tied it around Lucius Malfoy's eyes.

Ignoring Lucius's surprised gasp, and his reflexive attempt to grab her hands, or to curl up, Hermione silently eased him onto the primary mattress. The wizard briefly struggled against the young witch's efforts to straighten and secure his left arm and wrist, to no avail. Hermione had leverage on her side.

Remembering his quiet comment about everyone else's silence the night before, Hermione quietly brought a chair over from the desk in the room, and sat down next to Lucius; she then began to trace the Dark Mark. _"This'll probably take at least five minutes,"_ she reflected. _"It's not nearly as long as Mrs. Malfoy worked on me; that hardly seems fair."_

Hermione sat quietly, listening to Lucius's confessions--which were coming much sooner, and more intensely, than the day before--and relented, _"On the other hand, he really has a lot to answer for, after so many years, so perhaps five minutes of this **is** a reasonable length of time, to start...."_

**~~~~~**

**_8:40 AM, AEDT_ **

As Hermione neared the final phase of her self-appointed task, Malfoy's emotional agony--accompanied by three thrashing limbs--reached its zenith. As opposed to Tuesday evening, he **knew** the identity of the one "torturing" him, so it was perhaps inevitable that _something_ would "snap":

**"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!! RELEASE ME AT ONCE, YOU FILTHY LITTLE MUD-.... _AHH!!!_ "2**

The scream of surprise (and, honestly, terror) that ensued at the exact moment the forbidden, Tabooed, word left Lucius Malfoy's lips was quickly replaced by loud, hysterical laughter, as every ticklish spot on his body was simultaneously, viciously, attacked by **_Rictusemptra_ 3**.

Hermione considered--briefly--using _**"Finite Incantato"**_ , but remembered Lucius's remark that wands were useless here. She then considered--again, briefly--helping him into the hall, then canceling her Taboo.

As she watched Lucius writhe and try to scratch the agonizing sensation away, and as she heard wave upon wave of the man's helpless laughter, Hermione also discarded the second idea. _"It's only for five minutes, as Mrs. Malfoy and I agreed on Monday,"_ she reflected. _"Besides, by the time I get him into the hall, the Taboo we set up will probably be over. Plus, I **really don't** feel like sharing this 'revenge' against him with anyone else!"_

Not caring whether Lucius Malfoy focused on her face or not, Hermione removed the scarf/blindfold, and sat back--arms crossed, and a "stern" expression on her face--as the consequences of the Taboo played out....

**~~~~~**

**_8:50 AM, AEDT_ **

As Lucius's laughter began ebbing, and as he began catching his breath, Hermione unfolded her arms, stood up, and took Lucius's shoes--and her wand--into the hall. Upon Hermione's return a few moments later, Lucius--the last of his laughter dying--started using his free right hand to scratch everywhere that he could reach...but especially along the back of his neck.

"I don't-don't understand," he gasped out, as Hermione put his shoes back on. Lucius was pleasantly surprised to discover she'd put a comforting Warming Charm **4** inside them. He thought he detected a Cushioning Charm **5** (which would facilitate walking) as well; he'd find out about that, one way or the other, when he stood up. _"Hermione has every right to be angry with me for breaking my promise--I can't believe that happened!--but I'm **so** relieved that she's apparently not carrying as much of a grudge as we both know I deserve!!"_ he wryly reflected.

"What don't you understand, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yesterday, the Headmistress assured me there would be 'no retribution' for anything I said in here; however, just now...." Lucius replied, now scratching his side.

Hermione knitted her brows, considering the possibilities. "Well, if she thought that you might slip up and say something...rude, she may have put up some sort of Taboo-Blocking Charm **4** ; of course, if she only expected you to be in here _yesterday_ , then the Charm may have expired at Midnight," she hypothesized. "Maybe we can ask her, when we see her shortly." She sat down next to the prone wizard's right shoulder.

"Perhaps I will...but you're probably right." Lucius acknowledged Hermione's wisdom, as he wiped the last of the laughter-induced tears from his eyes, and looked at her penitently.

"I _**am**_ sorry I broke my promise to you, Hermione...and not just because of this...." Hermione giggled as Lucius scratched the back of his neck again. "I'm usually _much_ better about keeping my promises...even under duress." They both laughed at the dry remark.

Hermione started to explain why she'd allowed the Hex to run its course, but Lucius waved off her offer. "You can tell me later, Hermione, perhaps over lunch," he said. "Until then, though, I'd like to humbly request the use of my left arm again, please."

"I suppose the Headmistress _would_ prefer to see you all in one piece!"  Hermione joked...then gasped, as Lucius Malfoy grabbed her around the shoulders, and pulled her down just enough to lightly grab her hair. "You don't _**really**_ want to do that, do you?" she teased, reaching up to poke at his right armpit...the nearest ticklish spot she could reach.

"You win!" Lucius now conceded, knowing that he'd only be able to scratch there with his (as yet-unreleased) _left_ hand. Chuckling in embarrassment, he released Hermione, and watched as she walked around to his left side. Her startled gasp sobered him instantly. "Hermione...?" he asked, worry in his voice.

Before releasing Lucius, Hermione draped her scarf over his forearm. After she released his arm, she helped him sit up, and retrieved her scarf, so they could view the Dark Mark together....

It was now lime green....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _I have **absolutely no idea** what the Housing Market was like in June of 1999, in Sydney, NSW, Australia!_ **;-)**
> 
> **2** _Did you **really** think there wouldn't be at least **one** slip of a Malfoy's tongue?_ **}:-)**
> 
> **3** _From the second **book** , as opposed to the movie adaptation of Lockhart's Dueling Club (in which Draco was "only" spun through the air)._
> 
> **4** _More Charms of **mine**_.
> 
> * * *


	21. Early Morning Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Lucius faces more of his demons; later, Hermione's parents begin laying groundwork for their return home._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Academy of NSW, Australia, Wednesday, 6/2/99, 8:50 AM, AEDT_ **

"How did _that_ happen?" Hermione was astonished. Less than 15 minutes earlier, Lucius Malfoy's Dark Mark had been baby blue. Now, after Hermione had completely traced over it with only her index finger, the Mark was lime green.

"Perhaps the Headmistress can explain it," Lucius sighed, as he rose from the bed in the "Treatment Room". _"Or perhaps I'll see every single color of the rainbow on my arm, between now and the time I lose this disgraceful thing!"_ he rued. **1**

"Nothing happened after...last night?"asked Hermione.

"Not that I noticed," he answered, pacing. He paused, remembering. "After...it was over, the Headmistress applied a Potion to my arm, then wrapped it up, and left me, to bring in Narcissa; I must've fallen asleep. The next thing I knew, it was morning...."

"I know that while I had...what Bellatrix did to me...," she touched her own, erstwhile-scarred left forearm, "...I had nightmares almost every night, about...the day it happened...." Lucius held up his hand.

"What happened to you was not your choice, Hermione. I, on the other hand, followed my father--blindly, and in fear of his anger, perhaps--into...Voldemort's camp...and then...I-I was... _ **stupid enough**_ to...."

Hermione interrupted the now-weeping man. "What would've happened, if you'd denied him, when Draco turned 16?" It was a hard question to ask, but Hermione knew that it had to be voiced...and so did the answer.

Lucius barely choked out the word: _"Death." ___

 ** _"That sounds like Voldemort,"_** Hermione thought; aloud, she then quietly asked, "He wouldn't have stopped there, would he?"

 _"No...."_ The sudden realization turned Malfoy's one word into a choked whisper. _"Narcissa, as well... **Ohhh...!** "_ Bitter tears fell, as Lucius collapsed at Hermione's feet. His painful answers to her insightful, if deeply personal, questions just now had been every bit as effective, in forcing Lucius to confront--and start dealing with--his past, as anyone else's actions Tuesday evening had.

Lucius's love for his family--and their equally deep love for him--would support him in the last days of bearing the Dark Mark...it just _**had**_ to.

**~~~~~**

**_9:00 AM, AEDT_ **

Just then, the alarm on Hermione's watch chirped: **9:00**. The young Muggleborn witch--who'd knelt beside, and embraced, the Pureblood wizard, when he'd collapsed in tears--now stood. "We'd better get going; we have to be in Headmistress Brewster's office in 15 minutes...," she said, "...unless you know a shortcut."

Lucius half-laughed/half-sniffed, as he "felt" yet another load of emotional baggage fall by the wayside. He wiped his eyes again, then stood, saying, "I'm certainly going to be in trouble with your parents...."

"Whose idea do you think it was, for me to hang back and wait for you?"

**~~~~~**

**_9:10 AM, AEDT_ **

As he and Hermione neared Brewster's office, Lucius kept apologizing to Hermione for "making a baby of" himself (as he put it). Voldemort's former follower was being overwhelmed by humbling emotions of all sorts. "Honestly, though, Mr. Malfoy, it seems like you're doing better. I've never seen you so relaxed!" Hermione tried to console him.

It was true: Since his outbursts in the "Treatment Room", and apologies _en route_ to Brewster's office, Lucius had to admit that he _did_ actually feel calmer. Plus, he'd learned a hard lesson: Not to take Cissy and Draco for granted...especially since he now realized that selfishness on his part--nearly three years ago, when Draco had turned 16--would have cost him the ones he loved.

Now, though--since he was coming _so close_ to joining Draco in the ranks of _**UN** -_Marked, former Death Eaters--Lucius was beside himself with nervous excitement...just as he had been when anticipating a much-coveted childhood birthday present. "Hurry up!" he said, actually dragging a laughing Hermione along. "Let's find out what else they know!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but...," Lucius stopped and turned to look at Hermione, "...don't you think there might be a little hard work involved, too?"

"Probably so," he acknowledged, before telling her of Brewster's three promised "assignments", and sighing. "If only I could rid myself of _these_ nasty rags, or at least have darker pants...," Hermione snickered, as a blushing Lucius tugged at his white "uniform", "...it might make the rest more tolerable!" he grumbled.

Hermione couldn't resist teasing Lucius a little bit more: "But you look _so nice_ in white...and you'll look even **more** dashing with a nice tan!"

Lucius, remembering the dream that had awakened him, was only able to muster a sad half-smile. As Hermione gently coaxed Malfoy, he related the dream, confessing his disappointment when he first saw the bandages--and then, soon afterwards, the Dark Mark--this morning. The young witch now sobered.

"You're almost there," Hermione quietly assured him. She then retrieved her scarf from his left forearm, and pressed her _own_ left forearm against his. **2**

After a quick, tearful embrace, Lucius was once more caught off-guard by Hermione. "By the way, Mr. Malfoy, you, um, wouldn't happen to know anything about a Counter-Charm in my left pocket last night, would you...?"

"Let's go in; I'm tired of waiting!" was Lucius's embarrassed answer....

**~~~~~**

**_9:15 AM, AEDT_ **

Lucius held the door open for Hermione. As the two entered the Headmistress's office, the others--who had been sitting--rose. Hermione was surprised to see Samantha, her new friend from the night before (who'd missed breakfast), among the group. After a quick hug, Hermione introduced her to Lucius.

When Smythe reached up to scratch her neck, Hermione remembered something. Stepping over to Narcissa, she dove into the pocket of the jacket that she'd borrowed from Ginny, carefully removing the now-wrapped object within. "Thank you for letting me wear this last night, Mrs. Malfoy."

"You're welcome. If you want to borrow it again, let me know."

When Headmistress Brewster cleared her throat, everyone sat down. "I'm sure you're wondering why we have an extra person here today," she began, making everyone laugh. "Miss Smythe is an Academy alumna, and she was most instrumental in reuniting the Doctors Granger with their daughter; however, I believe _**they**_ have something to say first."

"Yes, thank you, Headmistress," Herman began. "At breakfast this morning, my wife and I were asked about our plans for our house here, following any decision we would--most logically--make, to return to the U. K." He glanced at Lucius, letting his wife pick up the story.

"We're not familiar with the...logistics involved, of course; however, we will, in fact, be returning with Hermione, when the rest of you go home." Her daughter's sharp gasp of surprise--and the muted celebration from the other visitors--made Jeanine pause. "However, we have some errands that must be dealt with _**today**_."

Herman now said, "Jeanine and I have felt, ever since coming to Australia, that, as lovely as it is, it wasn't quite... _home_ \--last night, we learned why we felt that way--and so we'd always discussed with one of our dentistry partners how to handle the patient load, and other responsibilities, should we ever leave."

"We had papers drawn up, months ago, to that end...so, at 1:00 today, everything will be transferred to Dr. Ronald Browne **3**. As for our house: the Headmistress has agreed to purchase it."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _I'll give you a hint: Get out your old crayon box...the **BIG** one!_ **:-D**
> 
> **2** _No, Hermione isn't trying to "lead Lucius astray"; this is more of a "secret handshake" between two people who bore/bear atrocities. I'm also using this as a way for the two characters to strengthen their surprising new friendship. (OK...now I've gone **ultra** -OOC!!!) **}:-D**_
> 
> __
> 
> **3** _We won't actually see this character; I just wanted a name._
> 
> * * *


	22. Wrapping up Australia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _The gang helps Hermione's parents prepare to move back to the U. K.; then the Brits (and Fleur) say "G'day" to the Aussies, and head home to finish a good night's sleep._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** _It's "double clock" **(and hanky!!)** time again!!!_
> 
> * * *

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Australia, Wednesday, 6/2/99, 9:20 AM, AEDT (Wednesday, 6/2/99, 12:20 AM, GMT)_ **

Amid the after-shock of the announcement that they were selling their home in Sydney, Australia--and moving back to London with Hermione--Jeanine and Herman Granger finally made themselves heard.

"Hold on! It's not as far-fetched as you're all making it sound," Jeanine began.

"We discussed everything, and decided that our house would be a convenient location for any of this school's alumni who are more acclimated to living outside a Magical community...," added Herman.

"...and we have the perfect witch in mind to live there first...," Jeanine finished...her eyes on Samantha Smythe.

 _"No!_ It's _your_ home!" protested the young witch who'd helped make it possible for the Grangers to reunite. The others--especially her fellow Australians--congratulated her. On the other hand....

 _"If **she** doesn't take that house, I may decide to put **my** name in the hat for it!"_ Potions Master Richard Allyn whispered to Charms Mistress Charice Churchill. She chuckled at him.

"Not after 1:00, it's not," Herman quickly corrected Samantha.

"We've got a lot of packing to do, before we leave," Jeanine now reminded him. "We'd better go pick up the car at Miss Smythe's, and head that way...." The Grangers had stayed at home with Hermione Tuesday, then had driven to their patient's home, before their first Floo trip, from there to the Academy on Wednesday morning. The mode of travel was new to them, of course, but it had been exciting.

"Don't forget: we need to stop and get some boxes and packing material, too," Herman said, as if he and his wife were alone in the room. He and his wife were blissfully unaware that they were the objects of much amusement.

The parents of the two Pureblood families now shared smiles and secret, knowing looks, before Arthur Weasley whistled through his fingers.

Everyone jumped at the sound; then, the six surviving Weasley offspring promptly "came to attention", knowing their father was about to issue a Proclamation.

"We can help you Transport **1** all of your possessions," Arthur offered, as the other visitors nodded.

Draco liked Arthur's idea, but--after silently obtaining permission from Narcissa...and certain Lucius would agree--he felt he had a better idea (or, at least, a more refined version of Arthur's idea).

"If we could Magically Reduce all your things first...," he proposed to the Muggles, "...then we could box up everything, and _**then**_ use Transport Spells to store it all in our cellar. That way, as you decide how you want your home to look, it'll be easy to Transport your things on to London."

"My son is correct...," concurred Lucius. "...and with so many witches and wizards here, Reducing and packing all of your possessions, and then Transporting them to Wiltshire **2** , then to London, shouldn't be _too_ difficult. Our cellar certainly has ample space to accommodate everything!"

Lucius had begun excitedly gesturing wildly, briefly forgetting his short sleeves, and his reluctance in letting others see the (new) Dark Mark.

He was brought back to the present when he heard Hermione's gasp, and followed her gaze. _"Not again!"_ he groaned inwardly.

The Dark Mark had changed color again: It was now glowing neon orange.

**~~~~~**

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Australia, 9:45 AM, AEDT (12:45 AM, GMT)_ **

"Well, _**this**_ is...," began Allyn.

"... _ **extremely**_ encouraging!" Churchill finished. "We understand that this may be...somewhat annoying...to your ego, Mr. Malfoy," she said, reading Lucius's sudden discomfort accurately, "but it shows us _significant_ emotional healing...even in the short time that's passed since Professor Allyn removed your bandages earlier this morning!"

The Headmistress and her subordinates were further impressed, even floored, when told of the earlier appearance of the green (which Lucius had slyly kept from view).

"So...multiple improvements today. What, exactly, happened earlier, after we lost track of you and Miss Granger?" asked Brewster.

Lucius took a deep breath, and opened his mouth...but no words came out.

"We talked with Hermione at breakfast, about what's happened the last few days; all she told us that you were undergoing some important--if difficult--changes, that will...make life easier for you very soon," Herman said, in an effort to help Lucius.

"Not to mention that _**we've**_ seen some very welcome changes for ourselves, compared to the first time we ever saw you," Jeanine half-teased, in a manner that overcame the wizard's sudden shyness.

Lucius took another breath, then quietly confessed that, after breakfast, he'd allowed Hermione to perform the same actions as the other twelve had Tuesday evening, and why. It was harder admitting to his later breakdowns in the Treatment Room and in the hallway...but he managed to do so without **_too_** many new tears.

**~~~~~**

"Mr. Malfoy, we're **so** sorry!" apologized Jeanine. "If we'd known it would be that hard on you...,"

"No! Please don't apologize," Lucius said quickly. "I **needed** for that to happen--I realize that now--and your daughter was the best one suited to **_help_** it happen."

Everyone else had sat spellbound during Lucius's story; many--starting with Narcissa and Draco--were still wiping their eyes. Now, however, Headmistress Brewster turned to Lucius's latest "therapist". "Miss Granger, yesterday I asked everyone to give me a report, post-treatment. Would you mind stepping into the hall with me now, please?"

"Keep your seat, Hermione," Lucius reluctantly overruled Brewster. _"Since most of my morning's ramblings have already been made public, the others might as well know the worst part,"_ he decided. Sighing, ducking his head and closing his eyes in red-faced shame, Lucius braced himself. "Go ahead...tell them the rest...."

"Well...," Hermione began, hesitantly, "...Mr. Malfoy's memories _did_ cause him to say the things he mentioned, but, at the end, he...uh, _**did**_ say something else...that he really shouldn't have...," Hermione subtly looked at Narcissa, "...and so he ended up...'getting his mouth washed out'...or at least a Magical equivalent of it...."

"Father! You _**didn't**_...?!" from Draco.

"Lucius... _ **NO!**_ " came from Narcissa.

Realizing what had happened, Brianne Brewster now gasped, as she looked at Harry Potter. "Oh, no! The Spell I cast yesterday, after we spoke, cancelled at Midnight!"

"As you suspected," Lucius told Hermione. To Brewster, he said, "It's probably just as well that I got _that_ out of my system."

"What _happened_ , though?" Draco innocently blurted out.

"Try it, and find out for yourself!" dared Harry, eyes twinkling. The nine Weasleys were trying, very hard, not to laugh at the blatant challenge.

Now spotting the same devious, daring gleam in his father's eyes--and knowing, even without looking, that Hermione and Narcissa were "licking their chops", in anticipation of catching another victim--Draco prudently backed down, laughing.

"No, thanks...besides, _**I**_ was the one who made the promise first! I'm not about to break it!"

**~~~~~**

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Australia, 10:00 AM, AEDT (1:00 AM, GMT)_ **

'"We'd best get started, if you're going to meet your co-worker at 1:00," Brewster told Herman and Jeanine. "Samantha, since the Grangers left their car at your place, then you three--sorry, Miss Granger...you _**four**_ \--Floo on over to your place, then hop over to the Grangers', and get their packing started. We'll be along in a few minutes. Are you still at the same place?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll leave the Grangers' address by my Floo, as well, so everyone can get there...."

"Would this help, too?" Hermione had produced the second vial of the Malfoys' Family Locator Potion.

"It certainly _looks_ to still be usable," Narcissa said; Lucius gladly confirmed this.

"Perfect!" said Brewster. "We'll see you shortly."

**~~~~~**

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Australia, 10:30 AM, AEDT (1:30 AM, GMT)_ **

After Samantha and the Grangers were gone, Brewster turned back to the others. "Mr. Malfoy," she began, "your son provided Professor Allyn with an excellent timeline that you may want to review." She noticed that Draco had wisely copied his notes, and was passing the copy to his parents.

"Now, with a projected Cleansing date of Tuesday...."

**~~~~~**

As Brewster reviewed the Grangers' plan of action, she was pleased that Hermione would, in fact, be able to provide the moral support that Lucius would need.

The Malfoys' only concern was the first phase of the "burning off" of the Dark Mark. Ginny Weasley had finally confessed that her N. E. W. T. Charms class had found that a five-minute lapse, before invoking the Partial Paralysis and Numbing Charm, made it most effective. Remembering his son's agony, and given his own recent _emotional_ erosion, Lucius wasn't sure he'd _physically_ last that long.

**~~~~~**

**_Home of Samantha Smythe, Sydney Australia, 11:15 AM, AEDT (2:15 AM, GMT)_ **

Since the dentists lived near Samantha Smythe, it hadn't taken very long for to reach their home, after Flooing to Smythe's.

Clarice Churchill (who'd taken Hermione to Smythe's _en route_ to the fateful encounter at the Sydney Opera House) arrived first at Smythe's home, with Narcissa, who applied some Potion to a city map, while Churchill compared the findings to the address Samantha had left.

Once the Headmistress and the Potions Master arrived at Samantha's, they took turns with her, in Disapparating groups of the visitors to the Grangers'. By the time everyone was together, an efficient system of Reducing and packing clothes, furniture and mementos--and, of course, labeling boxes--was underway.

Pulling Hermione aside before the Grangers had to leave for their 1:00 appointment--the aforementioned meeting, plus an impromptu news conference, announcing their sudden departure from Sydney, and the reason--Lucius teased, "Now don't be nervous in front of the cameras and reporters!"

"You behave, or the next time that Charm hits you, I'll add **_'Maxima'_** to it!" she retorted, playfully slapping his face. Seeing that Hermione was trying to spot observers, Lucius quickly grabbed her hands, to prevent any more mischief. He then sent her on her way. "See you for lunch!" Hermione said, on her way out.

**~~~~~**

**_Home of Samantha Smythe, Sydney, Australia, 12:10 PM, AEDT; (3:10 AM, GMT)_ **

That one word--"lunch"--nearly caused Lucius to lose his _breakfast_. Here, in the Grangers' home, the temperature was low enough to justify a jacket with comforting long sleeves. Unfortunately for Lucius, Headmistress Brewster had set up lunch to be in the "food court" of a nearby (heated) indoor shopping mall, where he would be denied the luxury of having his arms covered; worse, he'd be among large groups of people.

Brewster had--to Lucius's dismay--revealed his "dress code" (no long sleeves for one month after the Dark Mark was gone, excepting unseasonably cool days only; summer _was_ imminent in the U. K., only white shirts on those days, although tan or light gray slacks were also acceptable), and his "exercise plan" ("exercising" his ego, to reduce his discomfort about showing the Dark Mark).

The "diet plan"? Except for breakfast each morning--and Draco's birthday meal on Saturday--Cissy had been told that, for two weeks, Lucius was to dine away from home, in public (and, of course, in short sleeves). It seemed, to Lucius, a "fight to the death" between the joy he'd feel once he was rid of the Mark, and the Road of Humiliation he seemed to be facing before he'd experience that joy.

Hermione had sympathized with Lucius, upon being told all this. She'd tried, unsuccessfully, to assure the wizard that he wouldn't be hounded as much as he feared he would be.

**~~~~~**

"Mr. Malfoy? _Mr. Malfoy?_ " After a moment, Lucius's brain registered that someone was waiting to speak to him. Turning, he saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Sorry. What may I do for you gentlemen?" he asked, trying to assume an air of authority.

"We were wondering if it's feasible--or even _possible_ \--to Reduce something that's already _been_ Reduced...," he indicated the growing expanse of the Grangers' boxed possessions, "...so the _smaller_ boxes can be put into _bigger_ boxes. They wouldn't take up as much room," Ron suggested.

"Good point; thank you, Mr. Weasley. Narcissa...Draco!!" Lucius called. He then instructed them to make sure the boxes were grouped by content, for easier consolidation.

**~~~~~**

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Australia, 1:45 PM, AEDT (4:45 AM, GMT)_ **

When Professor Churchill and the Grangers returned, they found that the Headmistress had Wizarding legal papers--drawn up by the Academy's version of Gringott's--ready for signing, to turn the Grangers' house officially over to Samantha Smythe. Once the witch's new home was on the Floo Network, she could start using the Floo; until then, she'd be Apparating a lot.

By 2:00, the last box had been Transported to Malfoy Manor. According to initial plans, Hermione would now go between the Manor and her family's home, helping to rebuild her parents' lives in the U. K.

The four Australians--Brewster, Churchill, Allyn and Smythe--"divided" the others among themselves; they'd Disapparate to the mall in groups.

At the mall's Food Court, Brewster found herself outsmarted by Hermione's parents. The couple had eaten here before, so they had deliberately chosen a table close to a novelty store. Many of the store's patrons sported multi-colored, neck-to-ankle tattoos.

Seeing that the "explosion" of Muggle body art drew only limited attention from other shoppers actually gave Lucius the courage to "show off" his Dark Mark (although not constantly). He secretly appreciated the Muggles' concern for his feelings, in trying to "ease" him into "public appearances".

**~~~~~**

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Australia, 3:15 PM, AEDT (6:15 AM, GMT)_ **

After the late lunch/early tea at the mall--during which Narcissa, at least, had a better demonstration in using a public pay phone; Draco was still shy about learning the procedure--Samantha helped the Academy Staff in Disapparating the others back to the Academy; they'd Floo to Malfoy Manor from there. Before Samantha left, she accepted thanks from Harry, the Weasleys and the Malfoys for helping reunite the Grangers.

The most tearful farewells, of course, were from Hermione and her parents. "Thank you, again... ** _so_** much!" they all told her.

"I'm just glad to have helped," Smythe replied. "I have your address," she told them. "I'll send pictures of the house--which I still feel bad about taking--when I get moved in. Good luck, Mr. Malfoy, and take care, everyone!" With that, she Flooed home.

**~~~~~**

"You'll need to keep your parents in line these next few days," Professor Allyn told Draco, handing him an oddly-shaped box.

"I will, Sir...and thank you for your help...with _both_ Potions," Draco replied, glancing first at Hermione, then at Lucius.

"Well, the first Potion _was_ your family's; I just helped Miss Granger with the details. As for the second, it's always an honor to help lead someone back into the Light...and your father--for the most part--gave us far less trouble than anyone else we've treated!"

Leaning closer, and tapping the box Draco had, Professor Allyn leaned close, and instructed, "Just remember: Apply it every 24 hours, starting at 9:30 AM, your local time, today; afterwards, wrap for 8 to 9 hours, until the pre-Cleansing itch **3** that you wrote about begins."

Draco sighed, quietly confiding, _"I already know he doesn't like the treatment--and Mother won't like having her hands tied by the 'recovery rules'--but I'll keep them to the program."_ They shared a quiet, conspiratorial chuckle, then shook hands.

Draco now stepped over to the Floo in Headmistress Brianne Brewster's office. Shaking her and Potions Mistress Charice Churchill's hands. After thanking them again--and accepting the Aussies' wishes for a "Happy Birthday"--he threw some Floo Powder into the flames, said, _**"Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, England,"**_ and Flooed home.

**~~~~~**

Now, the others Flooed to the Manor, starting with Narcissa--along with Jeanine--who, upon their arrival in Wiltshire, first checked to ensure that all of the Grangers' possessions had Transported safely to the Manor basement. (They had.)

After that, the rest began to Floo to the Manor (with Molly taking Herman), until only Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Lucius were left. _"I can't stand this any longer!!"_ Lucius realized. Pulling Harry aside, he said, haltingly, "Mr. Potter, I have a confession to make...."

"About the night my parents died?" Harry quietly asked. **4**

"How...how did you know?" a shocked and deeply embarrassed Lucius asked.

"Doesn't matter," Harry replied. "It...helps, knowing that you-you... _ **tried**_ to stop him." Both wizards now had tears running down their cheeks.

"Can we _**possibly**_ start over?" Lucius humbly asked.

"I don't see why not," Harry replied, as he extended his hand...which Lucius promptly took.

Her mind flashing back to her earliest Hogwarts days, Ginny leaned over to Hermione and said, "Do you think they'll 'play nicely' **5** this time?"

Even before Hermione could reply, "We'll see!" Lucius and Harry were sporting twin blushes. Harry then left.

Before Ginny had a chance to Floo, she found herself in Lucius Malfoy's arms. "I'd like to start over with _**you**_ , as well, Miss Weasley."

"I was under the impression we'd **_already_** started over," she teased, holding up Draco's N. E. W. T. textbook, as she darted into the Floo.

**~~~~~**

**_Magical Academy of NSW, Australia, 3:30 PM, AEDT (6:30 AM, GMT)_ **

"How long do you think it will be, until she changes her name, Hermione?" Lucius joked, after Ginny was gone.

"Not until she finishes at Hogwarts; that seems to be a Weasley 'Family Rule'," Hermione replied. Turning to the Academy Staff members, she now broke down. "Thank you **_all_** , for...."

Brewster, Churchill and Allyn all embraced her. "We were honored to help you," the Headmistress replied. "By the way, I heard from Headmistress McGonagall; she wanted me to tell you that she visited your home yesterday, and took care of a couple of owls, and your pet, that she found there...as well as replacing the Potion ingredients you started out with."

"Thank you for telling me; I'll be sure to thank her, too," Hermione. She hugged Lucius fiercely, then Flooed to Malfoy Manor.

**~~~~~**

Now it was just Lucius...and he began crying so hard, the Aussies thought he'd never stop. "What can I say...?" he finally managed to gasp out.

"Just that you'll have Headmistress McGonagall keep us posted on how you're doing," replied Brewster.

"I shall," promised Lucius Malfoy, as he left Australia, to celebrate his son's birthday, and await his Cleansing....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _I don't remember reading about this Charm, either, so I made it mine!_
> 
> **2** _From the **Harry Potter Wiki** website listing for **"Malfoy Manor"**._
> 
> **3** _Again, **IMW.**_
> 
> **4** _**IMW** , Voldemort shared his plans with Lucius on that fateful Halloween._
> 
> **5** _Referring, of course, to Lucius's first line to Draco, from the **theatrical** version of the second movie. (When **"CoS"** airs on the US **Freeform** cable channel, most of the "deleted scenes" are restored, including a segment in Borgin  & Burke's that's Lucius's **actual** first scene.)_
> 
> * * *


	23. Parting Ways, Then New Business...and Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Back home, the Malfoys, the Weasleys and Harry Potter help get the Grangers re-settled in with Hermione._
> 
> _Later, the Malfoys begin their pre-Cleansing routines...whether Lucius likes them, or not!_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Wednesday, 6/2/99, 2:45 AM, GMT_ **

As Hermione stepped out of the Malfoy Manor Floo, she began looking for her parents, but they were nowhere in sight.

Before she could panic, though, Draco came over, saying, "Don't worry about your folks. Potter Disapparated 'em home. He said he'd been to your place a couple of times, so he could take 'em home OK.

"Potter wanted me to tell you what he took the Weasleys, too, so that everything would get done faster."

"'...everything...?'" echoed Hermione.

Arthur stepped forward, telling Hermione, "As it started out, Draco and Narcissa were nice enough to find the boxes that your parents would need first--clothes, bedroom furniture, and so forth--so Molly, Fleur, Ginny and Narcissa started helping your folks with some of the re-decorating."

Ron joked, "We weren't letting your folks sleep on the floor their first night home!" He, Harry, and the other Weasley wizards were taking turns in returning to Wiltshire, from where they were Transporting most of the Grangers' possessions to their London home.

Of course, since the London family home was already partially furnished, Jeanine and Herman were able to leave _some_ of their things behind, for Samantha Smythe's new home in Sydney.

Ron then confessed, "After that, things just kinda snowballed. By the time you get back home, the three of you will _really_ be ready to go." Hermione sat down, stunned by the thought.

At that moment, Narcissa popped back in. Upon spotting Hermione, she said, "Please forgive me for going to your home without a proper invitation; Mr. Potter took me."

"Don't worry about it!" Hermione reassured her. "Actually, my folks and I were talking about having everyone over for dinner this Sunday, anyway, around Noon." She then reflected, _"I **never** would've allowed it, though, even a **week** ago! I can't believe how fast things have changed!"_

Narcissa and Draco graciously accepted Hermione's invitation; it _would_ be "dining out", of course--per Brewster's "diet plan"--but not among hordes of people (and not among total strangers), so _that_ part might not be  too hard on Lucius.

The two Malfoys both sensed, though, that there would be more than just _eating_ on Sunday; however, since Lucius Flooed in at that moment, neither said anything.

Narcissa and Draco went to greet the Lord of the Manor, and the others moved aside to give them a few private moments.

**~~~~~**

"What are _you_ still doing **here** , when you should be **_home_** , young lady?" mock-scolded Lucius, upon seeing Hermione.

"Actually, I was just trying to make room for you to move around, when you got home!" she teased him haughtily, stepping over. Hugging him, and touching his cheek, she then whispered wryly, _"I thought I'd try to find us a couple of mops, too!"_ letting Lucius know that she'd seen the red, puffy eyes that no doubt mirrored her own.

Chuckling as he returned the hug--public displays were gradually becoming easier for Lucius...as he hoped to be able to show his family soon--he whispered back, _"It **has** been a truly eventful trip...for both of us! I can't think of anyone else with whom I'd rather have shared it!"_

Before Hermione could return Lucius's sentiment, the four oldest Weasley sons popped in. "Is there anything else that needs to go to London, Draco?" asked George. Realizing that Lucius was back, George and the others now acknowledged him.

"I'm pretty sure those are the last boxes, but I'll double-check," Draco replied, first pointing to some boxes at the doorway leading to the Manor's cellar. Greeting Hermione, he then decided to rest a minute, before heading back downstairs.

George and his older brothers began casting Transport Charms, as Narcissa Disapparated back, to finish the Grangers' "housewarming". "Looks like you have your cellar back, Mr. Malfoy," Charlie said, shaking his hand; he missed the devious wink (and nod of the head, towards Hermione) that Lucius shot Draco's way. "Thanks for letting the Grangers store their stuff here."

"Please tell the Grangers it was our honor...and that Draco and I are ready to 'exchange prisoners'!" he joked, as he and his son each grabbed one of Hermione's wrists, and began a playful "Tug of War" that made Hermione scream in surprise, and everyone else laugh hysterically.

Percy was the first one to catch his breath, as Draco returned to the cellar. "We'll make sure everything made it to London OK, then head home, Father," as he and his brothers Disapparated to London one last time.

"I may as well head straight home, then, Lucius; the kids seem to have everything under control," Arthur said. "We've set it up with Narcissa: After Hermione gets a call from your wife or Draco, she'll come by our place, to pick up Ginny...at the very least," he hinted. "You'll be well cared for."

"Thank you; I appreciate that," Lucius replied, shaking Arthur's hand, before glancing at the others. "You'll all be here Saturday for Draco's birthday supper, won't you? We eat at 6:30." He'd send out formal invitations by owl later.

"Half-past six on Saturday the 5th? Yes, of course; I'll be sure to let my family know." Checking to make sure that Draco still wasn't within earshot, Arthur then quietly said, _"Molly wanted to know what to get, or bring, for Draco."_

Just as quietly, Lucius answered, _"Nothing, thank you; the jasmine for...."_ He got no further, as Hermione cleared her throat: Draco was returning from the cellar, where he'd been double-checking that all of the Grangers' belongings had been Transported home.

"Everything got Transported perfectly," Draco reported to Lucius, before thanking Arthur Weasley for his family's help.

"You're welcome, Draco...and thank **you** , and your mother, for _letting_ us help your father in Australia," Arthur replied. "I told your father the same thing I told you, about the day his Final Cleansing begins."

"I understand, Mr. Weasley, and Mother's going to teach _me_ what Hermione taught _her_. Thank you--and thank your family again, for us--for helping Father," Draco said. After final farewells, the last of the Malfoys' visitors Disapparated home.

**~~~~~**

**_5:15 AM_ **

Upstairs at last, the Malfoys discovered they had "Floo Lag"--similar to the Muggle condition of "Jet Lag"--from traveling from one side of Earth to the other and back.

Because of the vast difference in time zones, and to stick with the Australians' "treatment schedule", they'd barely get four hours of sleep, before Narcissa and Draco had to apply the next dose of Potion to the still-orange Dark Mark. They hoped to get some more sleep afterwards, but still needed to discuss any lunch, tea or supper plans.

As Narcissa and Lucius paced in the Manor's Master Suite, unsuccessfullly trying to "wind down", they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Narcissa called.

Draco entered, carrying six steaming mugs on a tray. "Here's a little something to help us relax and get a little bit of rest," he said, "One is for now, and the other is for later on." Draco, like his parents, was planning on taking a second nap after Lucius's bandages were on for the day.

"Thank you, Draco," his mother said, taking the first two mugs, and placing them on her bedside table. She then took another two mugs to her husband's side. Draco then went back to his suite with the last two.

"Come on, Lucius," she whispered, leading him to "his" side of the bed; he followed quietly.

Lucius sat down numbly, slowly stretching his legs out onto the mattress, As he took one mug, he held it between his hands. Severus Snape's "Nap Potion" would calm the Malfoys, and give them time to crawl comfortably under their covers before falling asleep.

**~~~~~**

**_9:25 AM_ **

Australian Potions Master Richard Allyn had instructed Draco in preparing his father's Potion each morning. The teen was now bearing a tray with a bowl of Potion, some bandages, a sheet (of the same material as the one Lucius had lain on, on Tuesday), and two young emu feathers.

Knocking on the door to the Master Suite, Draco was answered by an invitation to enter from Narcissa...and a groan of despair and resignation from Lucius.

Even though Lucius knew what was coming, Draco saw no need to taunt his father by flaunting the feathers too soon, so he kept them from view, as much as possible, as he placed the bowl beside his father's left side.

He then handed his mother the sheet of instructions from Allyn to follow, amused at her mouthed (certainly shocked, and almost disappointed) words: _"He's allowed to do **what** afterwards? **Disgraceful!** "_

"Sorry," he said, as he moved to the foot of the bed. His apology to Lucius was sincere, but Narcissa doubted her son's sincerity.

Cissy sat down in the chair at Lucius's head, ready to start at her son's signal. Draco placed another chair at the foot of the bed, uncovering Lucius's feet, and placing the new sheet under them.

**~~~~~**

After Draco finished the "foot" part of the treatment (he and Narcissa would split the two tasks, alternating days), he next moved to take Lucius's left hand, and extend the arm; Narcissa could now use the "Potion feather", while Lucius tried to ease the agony that Draco had inflicted on the soles of his feet.

Even after his Mark was totally wrapped, Lucius continued frantically "scrubbing" his feet against the rough sheet brought from Australia. _**"It's not working!"**_ he moaned, obviously close to tears.

Knowing a Floo message to Australia would probably be fruitless at this time, Narcissa knew she had to do something else... ** _now_**! Leaning down, she promised her husband, "I'll fix it, Lucius."

 **"Hurry... _please?_ "** he gasped out, feet thrashing frantically.

Motioning Draco to resume his previous position, Narcissa took _her_ chair to the foot of the bed, as well. Once Cissy was seated, she whispered, _"Trust me,"_ to Draco, then began expertly stroking Lucius's left instep, oblivious to Draco's stunned gaze.

The strokes were short at first; Narcissa gradually lengthened them, until she was stroking the entire top of Lucius's left foot, from the toes to the front of his shin. Cissy looked up, saw Draco was quietly mimicking her actions, and nodded approvingly.

Together, they settled Lucius's nerves, and soothed his soles (without actually _touching_ them). Soon, all three had drunk the second Potion; they'd worry about meals later.

**~~~~~**

**_Wiltshire, 12:00 Noon_ **

Since Draco _**had**_ helped with his father's treatment this morning--especially by helping his mother afterwards--and since Lucius _was_ supposed to dine in public, the elder Malfoy allowed his son to choose the venues for lunch and high tea; they'd take a leisurely, secluded stroll in between. Fortunately for Lucius, the outdoor _cafe_ in Wiltshire, near their home--while far from deserted, either time--wasn't as busy as the former Death Eater had dreaded.

Moreover, those few diners who _had_ made remarks about his arm had been curious young witches and wizards, who (when their parents weren't looking) had innocently said they hoped his "hurt arm" would "be better soon". Since he felt the same way, Lucius was able to thank them all graciously.

After tea, Narcissa was able to persuade Lucius to join her in some window shopping (although Lucius--desperate for _some_ control--managed to steer her away from the largest crowds). Once they were home, Draco retired early, obviously exhausted from the day's adventures.

**~~~~~**

_**Malfoy Manor, 6:30 PM** _

Once Draco was gone, Lucius and Narcissa sat together on the same sofa Hermione Granger had lain on two days ago...at least, _Narcissa_ was sitting on the sofa... ** _Lucius_** was fidgeting more than someone who'd been hit by an Itching Hex.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Narcissa asked, concerned. "You did so much better than I dared to hope today. You should be proud of yourself." She began removing the bandages from his forearm.

"Thank you, Cissy," Lucius quietly replied; his mind was a million miles away. The way things had been going, though, he halfway expected to see a striped or plaid Dark Mark...so it wasn't a _big_ surprise when a mustard-yellow Mark appeared.

"You still haven't told me what's wrong," Narcissa cooed, trying to gently ease the information out of her blushing, tight-lipped husband.

"I'm sorry, My Love. It's just that I've got this feeling--again--that there's some...that we have some...'unfinished business' to take care of," Lucius confessed reluctantly.

"How so?" Narcissa's curiosity was piqued.

"From...Monday night...," Lucius haltingly began, _"...downstairs."_ The last word was a frightened whisper. The memory still made him shudder.

Narcissa, beginning to suspect what he meant, gently stroked Lucius's left shoulder. "Why do you say there's 'unfinished business'?" she softly asked--so as not to frighten him needlessly--as she gently pulled his head onto her shoulder.

"It's...I can't help but feel that...you had more...planned, until I said what I did about finding Hermione's parents," he confessed.

Narcissa chuckled and blushed, then echoed _Lucius's_ words from Monday night: **_"Guilty as charged"_** , now making _his_ shoulders shake with silent, tension-breaking laughter. "It's true: If you hadn't made me remember our priorities...."

"It was a desperate, shameless act," Lucius bravely countered.

"Well, if that's how you feel...," Narcissa said. "How long do you think is needed to make things right?" She kissed his hand lightly.

Lucius pondered the question very carefully. As sore as he had been after leaving the cellar Monday night, Narcissa could've made things a _**lot**_ worse; she'd done so in the past.

"Do I...have an argument for...30 minutes?" Lucius knew that, given that much time, Narcissa could easily turn him inside-out--she'd done it before--however, this way, his _conscience_ would be at peace (though he knew his _body_ certainly wouldn't be).

"You do," Narcissa conceded, impressed with Lucius's courage. Honestly, she was surprised he was willing to "stick his neck out" for that length of time; she thought he'd "ask for" five or ten minutes...or _**maybe**_ 15.

Coming to a decision, she said, "Come down at 7:00."

**~~~~~**

**_7:00 PM_ **

As Narcissa had asked, Lucius stood at the top of the cellar stairs at 7:00. He had a fairly good idea about what awaited him; he just hoped he could he last a full half-hour.

Taking a deep breath, he began his descent, more than a little surprised that he'd only lost his _shoes_ by the time he reached the bottom step. As Lucius had expected, the cold stone steps--at least, a few of them--had vibrated...just enough to elicit deep chuckles from Lucius.

As Lucius reached Narcissa, she eased him onto his knees--again onto a warmed, padded mat--before she knelt behind him. To his horror (though, truthfully, not to his surprise) Narcissa parted his long blond locks, and draped half over the front of each shoulder. This left his tender neck fully exposed. Narcissa then, gently but firmly, reached around Lucius's head, and pulled down his lower jaw, opening his mouth.

**~~~~~**

Lucius's breath was now coming in great gasps, with tears threatening--when the first stroke on his neck came....

During Narcissa's ministrations, Lucius either fell, or was pushed, so that he was leaning on the mat. As Narcissa's fingers lightly skated along the most ticklish place on his body, Lucius's wild laughter echoed in the cellar. He would not, however, ask for mercy tonight: he'd already sacrificed that privilege.

**~~~~~**

**_7:?? PM_ **

_"How long had it been?"_ Lucius wondered. He realized he was now in bed, and on the receiving end of the most glorious back rub he'd had in a _**very**_ long time. Reflexively, he stretched out, and was rewarded with an intensity of "massage pleasure" he'd _never_ , _**ever**_ known. He tried to force himself to stay awake--he wanted to soak up every moment of ecstasy possible--but his eyelids were _**so**_ heavy....

**~~~~~**

Sometime during the night, the Dark Mark changed color again....

* * *


	24. Family Routines and Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hermione and her parents begin to re-adjust to family life._
> 
> _Later, the Malfoys have a "down to earth" supper away from the Manor._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _No more "double time zones", but watch for multiple locations until (near) the end...as well as some pretty bad puns. **FAIR WARNING!!**_
> 
> **A/N #2:** _Lucius is getting closer to being able to cast a Patronus (IMW, at least). Any guesses yet?_
> 
> * * *

**_London, Thursday, 6/3/99, 8:00 AM_ **

Hermione Granger came downstairs the morning after the first night home with her parents in almost two years. She decided to bring in the morning newspaper before starting breakfast.

 _"Dad gets the bigger breakfast,"_ Hermione reminded herself. _**"He's** not the one with morning sickness!"_

Tears of joy filled her eyes, as she stepped out the front door; she couldn't believe she'd be a "big sister" by year's end.

So engrossed in thought was she, that Hermione missed seeing the newspaper's headline...as well as the young man leaning against the house.

"Well, it's about time you got up!" teased Harry Potter. "That's a nice write-up about your folks!" he said, indicating the folded newspaper in Hermione's hands.

Hermione jumped at the unexpected voice. "How long have you been here...and _**what**_ 'write-up'?"

"Just a few minutes," Harry said, answering her first question, before showing Hermione the headline:

**_LONDON DENTISTS BACK HOME AFTER MYSTERIOUS TWO-YEAR ABSENCE_ **

**_Found in Australia by Daughter, 19_ **

The article was based, of course, on the article from the papers in Sydney, Australia. The article--which blamed their absence on amnesia, after a freak auto accident--had a picture of the Granger family at the impromptu news conference that had been called after the two "Australian socialites" had turned over their highly lucrative dental practice to a colleague, almost immediately after reconnecting with their daughter.

Two things caught Hermione's eye. The first was that: " _...the daughter's search had been successful due to help from private sources._ "

The second thing that caught Hermione's eye--and made her smile--was the byline: " ** _From a report by Samantha Smythe, Sydney, Australia_** ".

**~~~~~**

Recovering from a slight shock--for she hadn't asked her new friend's occupation--Hermione then said, "Come on in, Harry. Let's show this to my folks. Have you had breakfast?"

"A little bit, earlier," he replied, following her inside. He started to say that she needn't fix him anything, then realized he'd be wasting his breath. He knew Hermione was still on "Cloud Nine," running on pure adrenaline, and once she started cooking, then everyone--with the possible exception of Jeanine...who might or might not eat, due to a bout of Morning Sickness today--would probably have enough food to satisfy their appetites until the end of **_next_** week.

**~~~~~**

Hermione advised her parents that Harry would be joining them for breakfast, to which Harry now objected: He said their first day home together should just be for family.

Before Hermione could counter Harry's argument, Herman Granger said, as he came downstairs, "As I understand it, you defeated the villain whose followers would have come for us, if we'd stayed here...,"

"...plus, of course, having a big part in helping Hermione get to Australia this week...," added Jeanine, who was right behind him.

"...so, in our book, that _makes_ you part of the family!" Herman finished.

Outnumbered, Harry took the proffered seat. "I'm honored. Did the Flooing cause you any problems, Mrs. Granger?" he asked, noticing that she was slightly pale.

"Oh, no! I'm fine. Thank you for asking," she reassured Harry.

_"Actually, it was rather fun traveling that way!"_ Jeanine reflected on her numerous Floo trips in Australia, then to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. _"That **last** bit left something to be desired, though!"_ she thought, as she remembered being disoriented, after Harry had Disappatrated her and Herman to London. Since it got them home faster, though, neither one would ever say it aloud.

"This was actually one of my wife's better mornings!" Herman joked, ducking the elbow she aimed at him.

"Over easy, right, Harry?" Hermione asked, plating some eggs....

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 8:00 AM_ **

Lucius Malfoy emerged from the _en suite_ , and sat on the foot of the bed, watching Narcissa sleep. He knew Cissy would be up and about soon, anyway; however, he thought he'd _wake her_ as pleasantly this morning as she had _put him to sleep_ the night before.

Uncovering his wife's feet, he eased them onto his lap, then took them between his hands, and began massaging them.

Narcissa woke up sighing in ecstasy. "Good morning, Luce," she murmured, wiggling her toes. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, My Love," Lucius answered her. "I thought I'd repay your kindness from last night," he said. "By the way...," he haltingly began, "...exactly how long _did_ I 'last', last night?" He had bravely thrown himself at Cissy's mercy for _30 minutes_ , despite _**knowing**_ that she'd undoubtedly finish last Monday's shortened "tickle torture session", by "attacking" the sides and the back of his neck, the single most ticklish place on his body. _"Did I make it that long?"_ the blond wondered.

"Well, since you 'stepped up' last night--so I didn't have to 'track you down'--and since you'd already done so well yesterday, in following Headmistress Brewster's 'program', I thought 'time off, for good behavior' was in order...so I probably didn't go much longer than seven or eight minutes," **1** Narcissa confessed.

What Narcissa _didn't_ tell her husband was that she'd already let him off the hook, despite her musings on Monday...but that his "offer" had just been too good to pass up!!

At her surprising remark, Lucius showed his gratitude by paying extra-careful attention to the thick part of her soles, at the bases of her big toes. "For **_that_** , Cheeky Boy," Narcissa gasped at this new pleasure, "I'll have to come up with something extra-special for you, in the next day or so!" she teased.

"Now, _that's_ a nice thought!" Lucius chuckled, already trying to imagine what his wife would come up with.

"You _**do**_ realize I'm insanely jealous of you for _**this**_ , don't you, My Love?" he then said, now patting her foot, and wishing that he could somehow tolerate _receiving_ the same treatment he was _giving_ ; Narcissa always enjoyed it so. As Lucius wrapped up his foot massage, a knock was heard at their door.

"I have your breakfast!" called Draco.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 9:45 AM_ **

Lucius, his left hand madly flexing, was _still_ gasping for breath. Narcissa's treatment of his feet--prior to the next set of bandages--had been slightly...less annoying...than Draco's efforts had been on Wednesday, Lucius had to admit. ( _"Actually, compared to last Monday, Narcissa showed a great deal of restraint!"_ he thought wryly.)

However, Lucius had struggled and suffered much more today, the entire time Draco was using the "Potion Feather". It had been bad enough to see that the Dark Mark had changed to another revolting color: This time, it was hot pink.

After Draco left, Lucius remarked, "I can't believe I'm actually _saying_ this--especially after last night...much less last Monday night--but...could you show Draco what you've done the last two days, so he doesn't drive me mad? Please, Cissy?"

"Are you saying he was rougher on you than either Headmistress Brewster or I was?" Narcissa asked, incredulously, true concern in her voice.

"Something like that," came his mumbled admittance. "His 'touch' seems to be...'light' in comparison to hers and yours, and I can't determine whether that's due to ignorance or malice." **2**

His wife apologized, as she stroked the tops of his feet the same gentle way as she'd done Wednesday. "I'm sorry, Luce; I didn't realize he wasn't doing it the proper way. I wish you'd said something." Narcissa then chuckled. " _Of course_ , I'll show him...and if my son can't--or won't--adjust, I'll **_take care of_** him, too!"

"If I catch my son playing _'Trial and Error'_ during--or after--your lesson, there won't be enough of him **_left_** for you to 'take care of!" Lucius vowed. Narcissa chuckled again.

"If that's the case--but I'm not sure it is--maybe you should wait a few days before your revenge, Luce. It _would_ catch Draco off-guard...."

"Perhaps I'll do that," he said. Stretching out on the bed, his arms--one bare, and one bandaged--now underneath his head, Lucius's eyes took on a familiar, conniving gleam. "Yes; that's the ticket...," he said deviously....

**~~~~~**

**_The Burrow, 11:00 AM_ **

"Honestly, Dear, what can **_we_** get someone like **_Draco Malfoy_** for a birthday present?"

Molly refrained from reminding her husband that their family's financial status placed perpetual hardships on the purchases of _common, everyday_ items...let alone an item that would satisfy the known aristocratic tastes of the Malfoy family.

"I wish I knew. It doesn't help that the money we _didn't_ spend in Australia is no good here," Arthur replied.

"Maybe, if we all chip in...," Ron started.

"But, _zere_ is no need to!" argued Fleur. " _Ze_ note 'arry left for us said we were to take what we did not spend in Australia back to Gringott's, so we could exchange and _keep_ it. I truly did not wish to take from 'arry's account--and told 'im so, last night--but 'e would not listen."

"That sounds like Harry!" Percy grumbled. "He hasn't changed at all, that way!" Ron and Ginny nodded their agreement.

"You can say _that_ again!" chimed in George. He and his late twin brother, Fred, had been the reluctant recipients of Harry Potter's Triwizard Tournament prize of 1,000 Galleons. They'd used most of it to open a Joke Shop after leaving school; sadly, Fred's death had caused a depressed George to close the shop. **3**

"They're right, Mom," Charlie reasoned. "If we try to sneak the money back, Harry'll be disappointed in us."

"Yeah," added Bill. "He expects us to use it for _something!_ "

**~~~~~**

The debate was interrupted by the arrival of one of the Malfoys' owls.

"It's a formal invitation from Lucius," Arthur reported. "He says to tell you, Molly...," here, the Weasley patriarch chuckled, "that if the jasmine you took them last Monday makes the Jasmine Rice _**taste**_ as good--at Draco's birthday supper Saturday night--as the jasmine itself _**smells**_ , they'll likely stop getting theirs from Diagon Alley!"

"So Mom can go into business for herself, selling fresh herbs and plants?" Ginny asked, only half-teasing. "That'd be great!"

Molly blushed under the praise. "I can't see that happening! Besides, all of the Prewetts have known that **_fresh_** herbs, and other ingredients, are the best to use for cooking; you can't cook anything besides Potions with that rubbish you get in Diagon Alley!"

Molly came to a Command Decision then. "Arthur, you send that owl back, and tell _Mister Lucius Malfoy_ that his flattery will get him nowhere...except here, for supper, _tonight!_ I expect to see him, and his family, stepping out of The Burrow's Floo at 6:00 PM, **_sharp_**...or I'll come after him!" She playfully wielded a knife.

As Charlie fed the owl a treat, Arthur now penned--or, rather, quilled--Molly's reply. Arthur didn't feel comfortable in giving his home's location to the Malfoys; it _**had**_ served, briefly, as Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, after all, and _some_ protective wards were still in place.

On the other hand, he realized that his wife, at least, had seen something positive in the post-war Malfoys, so that was good enough for Arthur (especially since Molly hated having her judgment questioned). He could re-adjust the security measures on his home later, if necessary.

As Arthur prepared to send the owl back, Ginny stopped him. "Wait, please. I have something to add." Seeing that his daughter had an old textbook--and seeing which one it was--Arthur chuckled, as he added Ginny's note, then sent the owl off.

**~~~~~**

**_The Burrow, 9:30 PM_ **

Having the Malfoys for supper _had_ been a good idea--on several levels--the Weasleys now knew. While the Burrow wasn't the most public place for Lucius to dine, the _sheer number_ of people casting glances at the eggplant-colored Dark Mark (for it had changed color _**again**_!) was enough to make Lucius walk as if on egg _ **shells**_ for several minutes.

Ron had remembered Lucius Malfoy's snide remarks, regarding Hagrid's hut, in his Second Year at school, but he'd held his tongue about the incident, since he and Harry had been under the latter's Invisibility Cloak at the time.

Ron had also been self-conscious about how the two Malfoy wizards would feel about The Burrow. It didn't help that, in their Third Year at school, _**Draco**_ had also made rude insinuations about the Weasleys' home. **3**

His family needn't have worried about being ridiculed, Ron later reflected. Narcissa had had nothing but high praises for Molly's yarn work, and even had taken a brief lesson in crocheting and knitting by hand from Molly. (Most of the yarn work was done Magically, of course; still, Molly felt a "hands-on" approach was sometimes needed.)

**~~~~~**

Supper itself was a big hit, from Molly's Rosemary Chicken, and Ginny's Parsley Mashed Potatoes--both using herbs from Molly's garden--to the _**huge**_ Mixed Berry Trifle Fleur had made, before she and Bill had taken Percy and Charlie shopping...just in case a gift opportunity "presented" itself.

"Lucius was right, Molly: You _**do**_ need to go into business with your herbs! You'd be a **_huge_** success!" While Draco relished in the Weasleys' cooking--initially making Narcissa a little jealous--the former Dark witch also noticed that Lucius had been as relaxed as she'd _**ever**_ seen him...certainly the most relaxed he'd been since he'd been wearing the short-sleeved, white shirts "decreed" by Headmistress Brianne Brewster.

"You're much too kind, Narcissa," was Molly's blushing reply, as her family echoed Narcissa's sentiments. "Besides, I don't have that kind of time: I still have kids at home," she said, referring to Ron and Ginny; George had recently moved out. **3**

 _"Not for much longer, you won't!"_ reflected Draco, as he remembered a couple of half-insult/predictions he'd made while in school.

The day that Lucius had taken Draco to get his Second-Year books and supplies, his son had teased Harry about his "girlfriend", when Ginny had come to the Gryffindor's defense.

During their Third Year, Draco had teased Ron and Hermione, when he'd caught them viewing the Shrieking Shack. Yes...Draco foresaw multiple marriages, soon, for the Weasley clan.

**~~~~~**

Draco had also "let his hair down" after supper, and had joined Ron, Ginny and George in a "round" of **_"De-gnoming the Garden"_** , to the amusement of both sets of parents. "Harry's been helping us with this, too," George told Draco, as the latter banished a particularly nasty gnome.

"Where _is_ he, by the way...and your oldest brother--Bill, is it?--and his wife?" Draco had missed seeing the three; he'd also missed Charlie...and even Percy!

"Bill and Fleur are at home tonight; Charlie and Percy're eating with them," Ron answered, slightly surprised that _Draco Malfoy_ had remembered the name of _**either**_ Weasley he'd not seen at Hogwarts.

 _"Hang on!"_ Ron suddenly remembered. _"He heard their names in Australia, when Headmistress Brewster reviewed all the names in her office."_

"Harry spent the day in London, with Hermione's folks," Ginny replied.

"It's good for Granger, that her parents could use the Floo, and be Side-Along-Apparated; I don't think I've ever heard of any Muggles doing that," Draco mused. "It didn't cause any problems with them, did it? I mean, with her mother...."

"We haven't heard about any problems," replied George. Ron, overhearing this, decided to send an owl later: The Grangers and Harry would probably be floored, when they learned that _**Draco**_ , of all people, was concerned about the Muggle woman's welfare.

"It'll be fun to come back to Hogwarts, the September after the new Grangers turn eleven, and see them taking Charms from 'Professor Big Sister'!" Draco predicted.

"That's assuming they're Magical," Ginny said. "Don't forget: Harry's _mother_ may have been a witch, but his _Aunt Petunia_ is a _**Muggle**_."

"True, but wasn't his _aunt_ born _first_? Maybe that makes a big difference. I mean, look at the Creeveys: Since the _first_ one was a Muggleborn wizard, maybe that made it more likely that the **_second_** one would be, too!" Draco argued. He then ducked, as George sent a gnome over his head....

**~~~~~**

Lucius Malfoy's initial self-consciousness about having the Weasley's see "today's" Dark Mark had disappeared in a great laugh, as soon as he'd spotted Molly's "family clock". "Where might I find one of these?" he'd asked her sons.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Malfoy," Percy had replied. "That's actually a family heirloom. It's been in my mother's family for generations."

"Pity," Lucius said, a little sadly. "Not through the Black Family, is it?" he tried. He held on to a slim hope that he could use family connections to track down a similar clock.

Charlie Weasley, who'd heard the exchange, delivered the bad news: "No, Sir...through the Prewitt line."

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 9:00 PM_ **

"I'm proud of **both** of my 'boys'!" Narcissa teased, as the Malfoys headed upstairs, after they'd Floo-ed home. "No disparaging remarks at all, about the Weasleys _or_ their home!" She hugged them both, tousling their hair, and planting tender kisses on their red cheeks.

Draco and Lucius chuckled self-consciously; both wizards _had_ bravely swallowed mild insults _several_ times during the evening. **_No_** Malfoy could deny, though, that the Burrow was warm and inviting, despite the clutter and mish-mash that had never existed at the Manor (until their cellar had been used as a brief storage area for the Grangers' possessions, of course).

"Does that mean we both get tucked in, with bedtime stories tonight?" Draco joked back, making his parents laugh.

"Not exactly," Narcissa answered. As Lucius disappeared into the Master Suite--after receiving a second kiss (this time, to his left hand, which he returned...after Draco had looked away), and a conspiratorial wink--she then added, "However, I _do_ wish to speak privately with _**you**_ , Draco."

With that, Narcissa Summoned one of the emu feathers, took her son's hand, and Disapparated Draco and herself down to the cellar....

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _See... **I'm** not a  total cad, either!_ **;-)**
> 
> **2** _Draco Malfoy, with a malicious bone in his body? **Preposterous!!**_ **~{]:-D**
> 
> **3** _IMW!_
> 
> **4** _3rd **movie**._
> 
> * * *


	25. Lucius's Rocky Road Trip...and Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Moving closer to his Cleansing, Lucius finds out whether Draco's learned anything from Narcissa. Later, Lucius finds himself at Draco's "mercy" in another way._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N:** _For those of you who left early kudos,_ **THANK YOU!!** _Your "votes of confidence" are greatly appreciated, and I hope you're still following the story (even though things admittedly got twisted around)!!_
> 
> _Honestly, this story **really was** supposed to center on the Grangers; however, my Muse beat me over the head (possibly with Movie-Lucius Malfoy's walking stick...Yeah, **that's** what happened!), and the question of what happened to the Death Eaters, post-war, simply **had** to be addressed._
> 
> _(Then came some phrases that revealed Malfoy's "weakness", and--before I knew it--a few "flurries" became an "avalanche"! Oh, well...!!)_
> 
> _While I apparently made Lucius **too** wimpy, in many passages, for some people, I hope you're **also** catching the occasional "putting-his-foot-down"-Lucius. Also, IMW, it was hard for the post-war Lucius to regain the spirit and backbone he'd lost, after Voldemort's public humiliation of him. (In other words, I'm not through "picking on" Lucius--but he's not my only "target"--before his "Cleansing". **Fair Warning!** )_
> 
> _{OTOH, **Draco (IMNSHO)** has always been a bully and a wimp; however, I tried to add loyalty to his father (despite his final scenes in **DH2**!)}_
> 
> **~~~~~**
> 
> _Anyway, all you brave, hearty souls: Zip up your parka, fasten the seatbelt on your snowplow, and let's get back to my world...!_ **:-0**
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Friday, 6/4/99, 9:25 AM_ **

To say that Lucius was apprehensive about his morning bandaging session would have been a vast understatement. Draco would be using the emu feather on his feet, as he had on Wednesday. On his first attempt, Draco had managed to "over-stimulate" his father's feet, driving Lucius into near-panic mode, before Narcissa (with Draco's help) had used a tried-and-true method to calm her husband's frayed nerves (and nerve endings, in his ticklish feet).

Thursday's session, with Draco using the "Potion Feather", applying Potion onto the Dark Mark, hadn't been much easier for Lucius (although he _had_ been able to scratch close enough to the bandages to ease the agony there without help), so he'd surprised himself, by actually turning to _Narcissa_ \--despite her having recently tickle-tortured him mercilessly--for help. Last night, the witch had taken Draco down to the cellar, for some "guidance" (of an unspoken nature) **1** in treating Lucius.

Draco, after knocking, entered the Master Suite with a sheepish grin for Lucius, which said, without words, **_"I know, Father: I goofed! I'll try not to make the same mistakes again!"_**

Seeing Draco's penitence eased Lucius's nerves, slightly (although he reserved the right to take his son to task, if he stepped out of line again).

**~~~~~**

Lucius's laughter rang out again, during Draco's 60-second session on his feet (that was to be expected, of course); however, the _panic_ Lucius had felt on Wednesday was, in comparison, considerably lower today.

More importantly, Lucius was able to ease his itchy feet without help today. For that alone, he could forgive Draco for the extra agony he'd suffered Wednesday morning (provided that he also did better the next time he applied the Potion).

Now (finally) remembering that Brianne Brewster had performed both actions on Tuesday in Australia, Lucius interrupted Narcissa, as she was applying the Potion. "Cissy...let Draco...finish that," he gasped through the laughter caused by _this_ part of the new (and, thankfully, _**temporary**_ ) early-morning routine.

Narcissa's "feathering" _was_ taking its toll, but Lucius _**had**_ to know: Had Draco's Thursday night "lesson(s)" been complete, and completely learned?

Lucius, needless to say, had an ulterior motive: He hoped to be able to catch his breath a bit; at the very least, he'd get a (short) reprieve from the tickling. _**"Any port in a storm,"**_ he'd once overheard, on a long-ago, _**very**_ rare, near-encounter with Muggles, while on one of Lord Voldemort's merciless missions of mayhem.

Stunned by Lucius's remark, Draco cast a quick glance at his _mother_ , his eyes saying, but not _**quite**_ accusing, _"You said we'd go over **that** part **tonight** , Mother!"_ referring to the fact that Narcissa had only covered the **first** part of the morning routine.

Even as she relinquished her seat to Draco, Narcissa's eyes "replied", _"You'll do fine! Just remember: **Firm** strokes, **not** light!" It's just like what I showed you last night."_

As he finished the day's application of Potion to his father's Mark, Draco could feel Lucius's thrashing lessening, and hear his strangled laughter ebbing. Draco wasn't sure _how much_ of the laughter came from rubbing his feet against the sheets (while "scratching" away the last remnants of his tingling soles), and how much was from the tickling of the "Potion feather" on his forearm and Dark Mark.

After the session was over, each wizard remained exactly where he was. Both were panting and sweating heavily--Lucius's left forearm was still semi-immobilized by Draco, and the teen was simply too tired to move--as Narcissa went downstairs.

Another minute later, Lucius rolled over onto his left side, to improve his leverage, and to work his left arm free of Draco's grip. Seeing Draco still slumped forward in his seat next to the Potion, Lucius reached over, and playfully punched his son in _his_ left shoulder.

"I don't know exactly what your mother said or did last night, Draco, but thank you for paying attention," Lucius said gratefully, confirming that he hadn't been "pushed" _quite_ as far as the last two days.

Open, honest **_praise_** from his father--even if it went unwitnessed--was new to Draco. _"Tomorrow, I pay you back for that!"_ he silently vowed. **2** Draco realized that he owed something to his mother as well, for her help last night, in getting back into his father's good graces today. _"I know just the thing for **her** , too!"_ he promised himself.

"I'm sorry I did it wrong the other times, Father. You know that I wish that I didn't have to do it _at all_ , but Professor Allyn told me that the Potion helps prepare your skin and nerve endings for the Cleansing," was Draco's heartfelt apology.

"I understand," Lucius said. Still panting slightly, but with a twinkle in his eyes, he began scratching near the bandages. " ** _I_** wish you didn't have to do it at all, either!"

Both wizards laughed at the wry remark.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 11:00 AM_ **

"Aren't you getting hungry yet?" Draco asked, as his stomach rumbled.

"Actually, yes, I am," Lucius had to confess. Since their return from Australia, mealtimes (after breakfast, that is), and even tea times, had become exercises in humility for the once-proud Death Eater. He was now required to roam around in public with his bandaged forearm at lunchtime. At supper, he had to roam around with the Dark Mark in full view. (Teas had gone both ways, so far.)

Lucius sighed. "Let's find your mother, and see what she has on the agenda."

**~~~~~**

**_"Hogsmeade?!"_** Lucius gasped in horror. "But...there'll be so many people there on a Friday!! Cissy, I **can't...! _Please_**...Can't it be somewhere else?" he wheedled. **3**

Lucius was desperate to avoid the large crowds sure to be in the Wizarding village; it was humbling enough to realize that Harry Potter, the Grangers and **all** the Weasleys would see the Dark Mark later today (even if it _**had**_ turned Slytherin silver).

Plus, since school was still in session at Hogwarts, the patrons would surely be adult witches and wizards, many of _them_ parents, accompanied by ever-inquisitive toddlers (Lucius feared _that_ scenario even **_more_**!)

The thought that many of them would recognize and question (or even confront) the Malfoys in Hogsmeade made Lucius feel ill.

Draco helped Lucius sit at the large conference table. At a sign from Narcissa, though, he remained silent, and moved away from his father.

Lucius sat trembling, head bowed in shame and fear, as he battled this latest demon. Seeing this, Narcissa decided to relent...a little bit.

"Hogsmeade," she firmly repeated, although a little softer, "but I'll give you a choice." Lucius raised his head. "We can either go _now_ \--while you have the bandages on--or we can go on Sunday, for supper, after the bandages are off. I'll let you choose one of the meals; Draco gets to choose where we eat the day you don't choose.

"Think about it. I'll be back in five minutes." With that, Narcissa went out to the terrace.

**~~~~~**

Not knowing where Draco might choose was driving Lucius to distraction. Either way, he'd most likely be among large groups of people. He realized that being in public--and fielding difficult questions--was part of his "emotional Cleansing"...but it was the worst part, and he didn't have to like it.

Lucius had already received one concession from Draco today (during his bandaging); he knew he had no right to expect a second. Making his decision, Lucius took a deep breath, reconciling himself to his fate...nevertheless holding out hopes that Draco wouldn't _completely_ "throw him to the lions".

"Well...?" Narcissa asked, as she came back into the room. Her voice was a little gentler; she'd realized she might be pushing Lucius too far, too fast. _"On the other hand, since we don't know **exactly** when the Cleansing will happen, it's best to help him face as much as possible,"_ she reasoned.

Trying, unsuccessfully, to steady his voice, Lucius inhaled deeply. "I know these trips out are for my benefit....," he quietly said, swallowing hard, "...but...I'm sorry, Cissy; I'm _just not ready_ for Hogsmeade yet. I'll take my chances on Sunday," Lucius all but whispered, head down.

 _"You'll take your chances that the Dark Mark won't be Gryffindor Scarlet and Gold on Sunday, you mean!"_ Narcissa finished the thought. "I understand, Lucius; I really do," Narcissa consoled him. Since Draco was looking away, obviously composing his thoughts, Narcissa managed to sneak in several comforting strokes on her husband's back, much as she had last Monday.

When Lucius reached up with his left hand, Narcissa planted a gentle kiss on the back of his wrist, atop the bandages. Moving her hands to caress Lucius's shoulders, Narcissa simply said, "Draco...?"

"I...don't know...how crowded it might be today," Draco started, with an apologetic glance at his father, "but there's something that I _**need**_ to learn...and there's not much time left to learn it."

Lucius's head dropped, as he realized the location Draco had selected, and incredible terror overcame him...but he knew his son had a valid point, and a valid concern.

"Father, we _**need**_ to go to London, to the Leaky Cauldron, and to the Muggle area around it, so that either one of us," he pointed to his mother, then to himself, "can get hold of Hermione, _as fast as we can_ , when your 'time' comes."

Voice shaking, Lucius--who still couln't look up--simply said, "I understand."

If Narcissa knew her husband's current emotional condition, she also knew how to re-focus it... _ **fast**_.

As Draco walked over to the Floo--money for the phone call, and the parchment giving the Grangers' phone number were in the pouch that Harry Potter had brought from Gringott's--Narcissa placed a warning hand on Lucius's shoulder, preventing him from rising, but making him look up.

"Draco is _**not**_ to be 'punished' for this; otherwise, I'll see you in the cellar, every night... _ **for one month!**_ " For emphasis, she briefly tweaked Lucius on the scruff of the neck, making the man flinch with a different kind of fear. **4**

"I wouldn't dream of it, Cissy," Lucius mumbled...convincingly, he hoped...for the thought _had_ crossed his mind....

**~~~~~**

**_The Leaky Cauldron, 11:30 AM_ **

Lucius's hopes that the Leaky Cauldron would at least have a back-corner table open were dashed when--upon entering--the proprietor, Tom, showed the Malfoys to the only available table...right beside the door.

While a few patrons _did_ stop and chat with the Malfoys, the white bandages covering Lucius's Dark Mark didn't draw as much attention as he'd feared. _"Maybe these white **shirts** aren't **that** bad, after all!"_ he reconsidered, relaxing...a little bit.

After lunch, Narcissa took Draco and Lucius to the nearest public pay telephone in that part of London. Even though the "old" Lucius Malfoy _**never**_ would've ventured into Muggle territory (unless on a mission from Voldemort), the "new" Lucius Malfoy was able to show _**some**_ interest--disguised as an upraised eyebrow--in Narcissa's lesson with Draco.

Harry had thoughtfully provided the Malfoys with ample change for several calls, so Narcissa now placed a "practice call", to tell Hermione about Draco's lesson.

When Draco, Narcissa, and (a much calmer) Lucius reached the Leaky Cauldron's Floo, before their return home, they found Hermione and Harry--who was still enjoying the Grangers' hospitality--waiting for them. "Congratulations!" Harry told the Malfoys. "You did that like pros! It looks like you're ready to make that call for real, when the time comes!"

 _"My mother wanted me to thank you, for asking after her last night,"_ Hermione then quietly told Draco--who'd stepped to one side--making him blush. She then asked him and Narcissa, "Did you have any problem using the phone?"

As Draco and Narcissa related their post-lunch lesson to Harry, Lucius now drew Hermione aside. "I'm afraid I almost sabotaged the entire 'operation'," he shakily confessed.

 _"You're nervous about what's coming--and...bothered...by other changes in your routine--and that's understandable,"_ Hermione consoled him, before issuing a comforting promise: "I won't be far from home for a few days--if I even leave the house--so my folks can get me in a hurry, once the _**real**_ call comes," she assured him, covertly patting the bandages.

"That's the best news I've had today!" Lucius said, only half-joking. Seeing that the others were still talking, he took the time to whisper, _"Don't forget: 6:30 tomorrow evening!"_ An understanding, quick squeeze of his hand came from Hermione, as Narcissa, Draco and Harry began splitting up.

As Hermione reminded the Malfoys, "We'll see all of you at Noon on Sunday!" she covertly placed a warm bundle into Lucius's hand. _"Something for tea, later!"_ she whispered.

**~~~~~**

As the Malfoys prepared to Floo home, Lucius's sense of smell told him that his lunch experience hadn't been _**all**_ bad....

He'd scored some delicious strawberry scones.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _Narcissa's not telling Lucius what she showed/taught Draco, so **I'm** not telling **you!**_ **0:-)**
> 
> **2** _**HMM...** It sounds like Draco's either up to something, or **on to** something...(or **both** )!_
> 
> **3** _I know: Lucius is a little "whiny" in this one. It's just that things (IMW) are happening **too fast** for him--and he  really hasn't been the same, since his stint in Azkaban...plus, he's had a radical new wardrobe thrust at him--and things just "get to him" faster right now. ( **Uh, oh!** Is that a last-minute "Plot Bunny" I see? **Go away** , "Magical Male Menopause"!!)_
> 
> **4** _Lucius may have been a Death Eater, but he isn't ready to tangle with Cissy again!_
> 
> * * *


	26. Comeuppances and Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _First, the Malfoys finish an uncomfortable (for Lucius, anyway) Friday, then...._
> 
> _...it's Draco's 19th birthday, so a curious group of people will be gathering to mark the occasion...and there's not a non-related Slytherin among them._
> 
> **~~~~~**
> 
> _Draco, being Draco, though, manages to "mark" the day as only **he** can._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _I have some "flashback scenes" in this chapter._
> 
> **A/N #2:** _"Out of Character" gets **seriously** turned inside-out, upside-down and sideways in this chapter! **FAIR WARNING!!!**_
> 
> **A/N #3:** _I got Draco's birthday--like Eeylops and Slug & Jiggers--from the **Harry Potter Wiki** website._
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Friday, 6/4/99, 10:00 PM_ **

Lucius Malfoy felt utterly humiliated and defeated.

While he'd _physically_ "survived" the multiple "dining out" trips the Malfoys had taken today--and despite a few high points--his _ego_ had taken several major beatings.

The minor "boost" that Lucius had received from Hermione and Harry, while at the Leaky Cauldron, had vanished before the Malfoys could Floo home....

**~~~~~**

******* _BEGIN FLASHBACK_ *******

**_The Leaky Cauldron, 3:00 PM_ **

After Harry and Hermione returned to the Grangers', an owl flew up to Lucius, stopping the hand that was reaching for the Floo Powder. As he read the note, he paled, staggered, and very nearly fainted. Taking the note from him, Narcissa read:

_**"Dear Mr. Malfoy,** _

_**"It is my understanding that you and your family will be visiting Diagon Alley in the near future.** _

_**"Please consider doing me the honor of joining me for tea, at your earliest convenience.** _

_**"Sincerely,** _

_**"Garrick Ollivander"** _

_"Curious...he didn't mention what happened to him at the Manor last year,"_ Lucius realized. _"Still...what if it's a trap?"_

He then berated himself. _"Stop it, Lucius! Surely the omission means the old man is willing to at least **discuss** letting bygones be bygones...I hope!"_

Knowing Narcissa had had time to read the note, and feeling her and Draco's expectant gazes, Lucius sighed, realizing, _"If I don't do this now, Narcissa will **really** have my neck...in more ways than one!"_ He took the quill that Narcissa had Conjured; a moment later, Ollivander's owl was flying back with Lucius's response.

"One moment," Malfoy then said. Before his family could stop him, Lucius purposefully strode over to the bar, grabbed a handful of his favorite pretzels, stuffing half of them into his mouth. "Let's go!" he motioned, cheeks bulging, as he ushered his amused wife and son back into the alley.

**~~~~~**

**_Diagon Alley, 3:30 PM_ **

Before actually going for tea at Ollivander's, both of Draco's parents had quick errands elsewhere in Diagon Alley.

Lucius, after finishing his bar snack (not to mention the strawberry scones Hermione had slipped him; he wasn't going to share **_those_** ), stopped to check, once more, at Slug & Jigger's, for the jasmine--that had been ordered _a month ago_ \--which was supposed to have been the main ingredient in son Draco's birthday-supper Jasmine Rice.

When he was again told the shipment wasn't in ("bad weather," was the second-hand reason/excuse), Lucius promptly cancelled the order, actually telling Mr. Slug, **"Be warned** : You have a serious competitor for our business. You may pass the word on to your other suppliers!" Fueled by frustration, anger--and, quite frankly, today's earlier humiliation--Lucius's burst of aristocratic indignation amused his family.

"That's telling him!" Draco praised Lucius afterwards, as Narcissa strode over to Eeylops Owl Emporium, to "send a quick message...or two," as she'd enigmatically told them.

As Cissy stepped inside, her husband smiled behind her back. "Well, losing our business would serve him right!" Lucius said to his son, chuckling, the humor in his "threat" suddenly hitting him.

Curiously, it didn't bother Lucius--not even a little bit--that his potential new supplier was named "Weasley".

**~~~~~**

Tea at Ollivander's had gone _much_ more smoothly than **_any_** of the Malfoys had dared to hope. The wandmaker welcomed them into the back room of his shop, quickly changing the singular place setting into accommodations for four.

"Well, well!" Ollivander greeted them.

" **HMM**...," he pondered, "...unless I miss my guess, someone is going to be ready for another new wand very soon...and someone _else_ is **_already_** overdue!" teased Garrick Ollivander, first glancing at Lucius, then mock-glaring at Draco.

Before either Malfoy wizard could respond, Narcissa asked, "How did...? That is...What do you mean, Sir?"

Ollivander smiled. "I might not show the perfect wand to an 11-year-old customer the first time," he admitted, remembering his adventures in "fitting" Harry Potter **1** , "but I can always tell when a new wand is needed."

At the Malfoys' confused looks, Garrick then explained, "I have the ability to read auras...and a _change_ \--especially a **_positive_** change--in aura is extremely easy to read!" For emphasis, he gently grasped and held up Draco's bare left forearm.

"A new wand will respond much better to this new aura than any other wand you may have had before," Garrick advised Draco, patting his hand. "As to the changes that I'm seeing _**here**_ ," he said, indicating--but not touching--Lucius, "it's possible that I may even be persuaded to _**donate**_ a new wand...provided you return by next Wednesday!"

As he seated his guests, Garrick realized there was also something different about _**Narcissa's**_ aura, making his heart leap with joy. _"It will be an honor to donate wands to this entire family!"_ he decided. _"They're all already grasping for the Light, and will soon be totally in Light's warm embrace!"_

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 5:55 PM_ **

"Next Wednesday? How did he know? Did Hermione tell him?" Draco wondered, floored by Ollivander's seeming prediction.

Lucius shook his head. "No...I'm thinking it was Headmistress McGonagall. Don't forget: Mr. Potter told us she was keeping a list...."

"We may know more shortly," Cissy slyly speculated, touching Draco and the bare-armed Lucius...and Disapparating them....

**~~~~~**

For supper, Narcissa had accepted Minerva McGonagall's gracious invitation for the Malfoys to join her and the current House Heads of Hogwarts.

Originally, the venue was supposed to have been in the Headmistress's office; however, since Lucius had made a decent recovery from his earlier objections--and was doing better about "going with the flow"--Narcissa had owled Minerva from Eeylops, and asked about dining somewhere without portraits that would start gossip; Narcissa dared not chance a relapse. Minerva's response had reached them at Ollivander's.

The family Apparated just outside Rubeus Hagrid's hut. "Oh, _Narcissa! **Here?**_ " Lucius moaned.

"Come on!" Narcissa said, dragging him toward the door. "I'll even let you take me out for... _French food_...next week," **2** she bargained, grimacing...more than just a bit.

"Grumbling" and feigning reluctance, Lucius let himself be guided. Internally, though, he celebrated. He knew his wife's aristocratic tastes did _not_ extend to her taste **_buds_** : Cissy **_hated_** French food. She could barely even "stomach" watching anyone _else **eat**_ it! _"Oh, yes! Champagne, and the largest servings of escargot and caviar I can find!"_ Lucius plotted, willing himself not to drool....

******* _END FLASHBACK_ *******

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, Saturday, 6/5/99, 6:00 AM_ **

Lucius _initially_ had fully participated in the conversation at Hagrid's; however, when the topic turned to all the changes in the Dark Mark--and their significance--he realized that the silver from the morning was still present. From that time on, he'd withdrawn within himself....

**~~~~~**

Grabbing his "uniform" for the day, Lucius quietly headed for his morning shower, wiping sleep from his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Lucius rushed from the _en suite_ , through the bedroom--Cissy was still sleeping...for now--and out into the hall. Running up to Draco's suite, Lucius rapidly pounded on the door with both fists...then dashed back to the Master Suite, slamming the door behind him.

With a very impressive spring in his legs, Lucius growled, much like a hungry prey animal...and pounced at his sleeping wife....

 _ **"AHHH!!!"**_ shrieked Narcissa, sliding off the bed, onto the floor.

Now fully awake (how could she _**not**_ be, after that?!), Cissy scooted away. Arising until she matched her husband's crouch, she began trying to circle around him.

"Lucius Malfoy, how _**dare**_ you wake me up like that! I should...."

"...should _what_?" he challenged, standing up slightly. "You can't sleep the entire weekend...I refuse to all ** _OW....!_** "

From behind Lucius, Draco had entered the Master Suite...armed with his pillow. The blow to Lucius's shoulders had knocked the barefooted wizard flat onto the floor.

Having tossed a second pillow to Narcissa, Draco now joined her in pummeling Lucius mercilessly about his head and torso.

After five minutes of helpless laughing and writhing on the floor, Lucius managed to roll over onto his back. He then quickly shielded his face with his arms...left arm outward.

Draco saw it first. He threw his pillow away, and knocked his mother's pillow aside. He whispered, _"Look!"_

In stark contrast to the shirtless wizard's complexion, the Dark Mark now matched Lucius's tan trousers.

Lucius managed to say, "Happy Birthday, Draco," before he was smothered in a joyous, double loving embrace on the floor.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 6:15 PM_ **

"Welcome, Mr. Potter!" Narcissa said, as the last of the supper guests arrived. "We're glad you could make it!"

"Thank you for the invitation, Mrs. Malfoy, but are you certain you wouldn't rather have had...?"

"Nonsense!" Cissy interrupted him. "You've helped us in ways you'll never know! You and your friends _belong_ here tonight!"

"Thank you, Ma'am," Harry replied. "I was at Hogwarts earlier today; Headmistress McGonagall said she wishes she could've made it, too, but the school's Floo Network is still having issues." Harry then asked, as they joined the other guests on the terrace, "Where _is_ Draco, by the way?"

"Upstairs with Lucius; they'll be down in a minute."

Soon, the Malfoy wizards completed the hodgepodge of Magical and Muggle revelers (for, of course, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had also been invited), and the festivities began....

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 11:00 PM_ **

_"Draco's 19th birthday celebration was most certainly a rousing success,"_ Lucius later mused, _"even more so, because everyone was concentrating on **him** , and not on **me**!"_ he sheepishly admitted to himself. _"His first non-Slytherin guest list, too!"_

Beside the guest list, the gifts had certainly covered a wide, eclectic range. Draco had received everything from a new edition of _**Quidditch Through the Ages**_ (from Ron Weasley) to the grandfather clock from Hermione's parents' previous home in Australia. (That gift had had to be magically Reduced, and then Restored after it was opened.)

Surprisingly, one of Draco's favorite gifts had been one of the simplest: Molly and Arthur Weasley had given Draco a collection of cuttings and seeds from virtually every herb--from mint to, of course, jasmine (Draco could still taste tonight's Jasmine Rice!)--in their garden...with planting and care directions for them all.

It was hard to comprehend that--even a week ago--Draco had held his birthday guests in high contempt. However, now, he had no problem in sincerely thanking them all for their generosity.

**~~~~~**

Upstairs a little later, Draco prepared for bed. Before retiring, though, he had a couple of promises--to himself--to keep. He went to the Master Suite and knocked. "Come in!" Lucius called.

"Are you all right, Draco?" Narcissa asked, seeing his troubled expression. She was sitting next to Lucius, on the bed's edge.

"I'm fine," he replied. "I've just been thinking about something the last few days...."

"What's that?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I guess I've gotten a little jealous of--please don't laugh at me--Hermione and the Weasleys."

"'Jealous' of them? How?" Narcissa asked. Her voice was full of curiosity, but no ridicule. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure how to put it," Draco hedged, "but I'll work it out. Good night...Mom, Dad...."

Though Draco turned back toward the door, he never made it, for--after twin gasps of shock--Narcissa and Lucius jumped up and embraced their son.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 11:15 PM_ **

The "tri-flood" of tears finally subsiding, Draco pulled away from his parents. Before leaving his parents' room, he wiped his eyes and said, "Now _**that's**_ a nice present to wrap up today!" He'd spotted something peeking from his father's nightgown sleeve.

Following tbeir son's gaze, Lucius and Narcissa looked down, gasping again.

The Dark Mark was now Cobalt Blue.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _From the first **movie** (IMNSHO, it was one of the funniest scenes in  any of the movies!)_
> 
> **2** _Well, Narcissa **did** make a "semi-promise" to Lucius a few chapters ago!_
> 
> * * *


	27. From Wiltshire to London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Narcissa and Draco helped the Grangers relocate. Now, it's time for **Lucius** to begin his deepest venture into unfamiliar (Muggle) territory._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _**FAIR WARNING!** More extra-Out of Character-ness ahead! (IOW, the "leopards" known as **Stern!Lucius** and **Stern!Draco** continue to "change their spots"!)_
> 
> **A/N #2:** _This chapter contains some good-natured "Malfoy-bashing" near the end. (It'll be good for Lucius's emotional healing, IMW.)_
> 
> **A/N #3:** _More puns ahead (and they'll get worse)!!_
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Sunday, 6/6/99, 9:15 AM_ **

"Do you think you can handle both duties this morning, Draco?" Lucius matter-of-factly asked. He was referring, of course, to the two parts of his "torture session", as he was coming to think of the 9:30 AM dual-feather/Potion routine. "I do believe that your mother's breakfast failed to 'agree' with her this morning."

It was true: Cissy had left the breakfast nook rather abruptly this morning, and neither wizard had seen her inside since. From their bedroom window, though, Lucius _had_ spotted his wife, as she walked around the grounds.

"If you can, I can," Draco semi-challenged, but grateful that his father trusted him, despite his missteps a few days ago. "I'll be right back. By the way, I figured something out last night, and I **_know_** you'll like it," he teased.

**~~~~~**

When Draco returned, he placed the bowl of Potion on Lucius's bedside table, as he'd been doing since Wednesday. _"With a little bit of luck, this'll be the last day for this!"_ Draco thought.

Before walking down to the foot of the bed, Draco asked about his absent mother again, and was told that she was still outside. "I believe she's hoping that the morning air might clear her head. She seems to think that _**that**_ will, in turn, settle her stomach," his father speculated.

"Well, Father, we _both_ know what upset her stomach in the _**first**_ place, don't we?" Draco said, grinning conspiratorially.

Lucius knew his son was up to something, but still took the bait. "What, may I ask, is your theory about that?" he asked, also beginning to grin, oblivious to his son's movements.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Mother is absolutely, positively **_dreading_** next week's menu of champagne, caviar--especially if you get Beluga--escargot...,"

By now, Lucius's grin had blossomed into a full belly laugh, as he shared the joke.

"... _pâté_...and...oh, yeah... _foie gras_!" Draco, now shaking with laughter himself, barely finished. Draco had inherited Lucius's fine palate, much to Narcissa's chagrin.

The two Malfoy wizards took great--even perverse--pleasure in Narcissa's discomfort whenever she was faced with a menu such as Lucius had planned...even _before_ Draco's "delicious" additions.

" _Pâté_ and _foie gras_! I _**knew**_ I'd forgotten something! Thank you, Draco!" Lucius exclaimed, laughing anew. _"I could get used to **this** type of 'father-son bonding'!"_ he thought. _"It's **definitely** more satisfying than that nonsense with...Voldemort! Why didn't I see that sooner?!"_

"Any time...Dad," Draco quietly said, bringing Lucius back to the present.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 10:00 AM_ **

Lucius slapped Draco lightly with his right hand. "That's going to take some getting used to," he admitted, choking up slightly.

"For me, too...," admitted Draco, "...but the way Hermione and the Weasleys--except for _Percy_ , of course...he's a lost cause--seem so relaxed in how they usually talk to their folks...well...I just wished I felt...." He got no further, as unaccustomed tears began to threaten.

"I've also heard the Weasleys use both sets of terms with their parents...," Lucius reflected, not berating Draco for showing his emotions, as he probably would've done previously; the trip to Australia had definitely "worked _its_ magic" on the man's views, "...depending, of course, on the situation. It's good that they understand when a bit more formality is appropriate, as opposed to more relaxed situations."

Lucius then turned pensive. "I'm sorry that your mother and I didn't allow...."

"Don't blame yourself; you raised me the only way you knew how: the same way that _**you**_ were raised," Draco interrupted, in a _very **un-**_ Malfoy-like manner, as he wiped his eyes.

"It appears you need a reminder...!" Lucius said, ready to box his son's ears...stopping when he saw his left forearm had been bandaged.

"Wait! My feet: They're not tingling this morning...!" A thoroughly confused Lucius experimentally flexed his bare feet.

"That's because of what I figured out last night," Draco crowed, arising. "Since the Potion is for your _**arm**_ in the first place, why even bother using the other feather here...?" **1** _"Maybe it's the Austalians' twisted torture/'revenge' against their version of Death Eaters,"_ he theorized.

Draco now sat at the foot of the bed, and--remembering his mother's actions the previous Wednesday--confidently began stroking the _**tops**_ of Lucius's feet. After a brief, habitual flinch at a still-unfamiliar touch, Lucius sighed in relief and relaxation, and lay back, closing his eyes.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 10:15 AM_ **

As Draco finished his "reward" (which was for himself, as much as it was for Lucius) stroking, Narcissa stepped into the Master Suite, looking much calmer after her impromptu stroll. "Sorry I'm so late," she apologized. "Shall we get started?"

" _ **'Started?'**_ " Draco and Lucius echoed in unison.

"You're too late: our son took care of everything by himself!" Lucius proudly reported.

"He did _**what**_?" exclaimed Narcissa.

"That's right...Mom," confirmed Draco, coyly kissing the witch's cheek...which turned pink, as _her_ "new name" affected her. Her eyes also misted over.

"Not only that," Lucius said, as he grinned evilly, and pointedly clasped his hands behind his head, "Draco **didn't** drive me mad with those blasted feathers, _**and**_ I got another foot rub, to boot!"

As Narcissa now glared at Lucius for his bad pun ( _"Is there **ever** a **good** pun?"_ she bemoaned), Draco embraced her from behind, looking at her, then at Lucius.

He added, "Oh, by the way, Mom and Dad: The first 'color of the day' is bronze!" **2**

Lucius and Narcissa just stared at the white bandages.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 11:00 AM_ **

Draco had been made responsible for ensuring that all was ready for their Sunday outings (not only lunch today at the Grangers', but also supper at Hogsmeade, and, finally, tea, somewhere), so he turned to leave. Like a true Malfoy, however, he simply **_had_** to fire a parting shot. **3**

Turning back around, Draco put his chin on Narcissa's shoulder.

Smirking at Lucius--whose face betrayed nothing--Draco dreamily whispered, _**"MMM...caviar...!!"**_...then bolted from the room.

 ** _"Draco Lucius Malfoy!!"_** exclaimed Narcissa--her face paling again--as she grabbed the nearest pillow, and chased out the impertinent teen, while Lucius's hysterical laughter rang out....

**~~~~~**

**_London, 11:30 AM_ **

"Do you have everything for your upcoming errand, Hermione?" asked Jeanine. "Your overnight bag, change of clothes, books, clean toothbrush....?"

Hermione laughed at the dentist. "Mom! You _know_ that's always the very first thing I pack...and, yes: I have a spare by the sink!"

Jeanine laughed self-consciously. "Well, let's finish setting the table, and get ready for our guests!"

As they left the bedroom, Crookshanks meowed, and then followed them to the kitchen.

"It's very admirable that you're wanting to be with Mr. Malfoy, and help him out," Herman said, as his family joined him. He got two very fragrant desserts out of the oven, and set them out to cool.

"I'll admit," he continued, "that I still can't comprehend all that's happened to _**you**_ , at the hands of that family." He caught his daughter's left wrist, and gave it a playful squeeze.

"Neither can I," Hermione began. "I told you I used to have nightmares about...well, you know...." She hesitated. "That's why I was absolutely terrified to find myself...back there...last Monday. I honestly couldn't believe that they were being so nice to me **4** ; first by getting rid of this...," Hermione shyly displayed her clean left forearm, "...and then, with their Potion to help me to find you two...." Tears in her eyes, Hermione hugged her parents fiercely.

She wiped her eyes, then continued, "I know--even though he'll never say it out loud--that Mr. Malfoy's scared about what's in store for him, based on what Draco told me, in Wiltshire, and in Australia.

"I _**do**_ want to be there, to help him through it, as much as I can; I just feel bad about not being here, with you two...even if it _**does**_ turn out to only be for one day," Hermione apologized.

"Don't feel bad about _**that**_!" said Jeanine. "Even if the spell for Mr. Malfoy works--which I'm sure it will--and his pain is numbed, he'll appreciate your presence. Your father and I got the impression, in Australia, that he and his family have been just as surprised by all of these recent changes, as any of us, Magical, or not!"

"And if the numbness _**does**_ somehow wear off too soon, they'll _**need**_ you there, at least to help him re-focus," Herman added. "Besides, we have things we can take care of here; we won't be wasting any time, even though we'll miss you."

**~~~~~**

At that moment, Crookshanks meowed louder, and headed for the front room. A couple of moments later, the distinctive **"POP"** of an Apparition announced the arrival of their first guests, Molly and Arthur Weasley. "Welcome, Mr. Weasley, and welcome _back_ , Mrs. Weasley!" Jeanine told them.

"Please! It's 'Molly'!" the red-haired witch said. "I can't convince _any_ of Ronald's friends to call me that!" Her hosts chuckled.

"Is that...fresh bread I smell?" Arthur asked, as he petted the purring cat/Kneazle mix that Hermione had had since 1993. He felt no guilt about asking, since that was one of the few foods Molly had to purchase: Yeast and Molly Weasley were absolutely _**not**_ friends!

"Well, it's a recipe I picked up in Australia," Jeanine modestly said. "I hope everyone likes it."

"Judging from this spread, everyone's going home happy!" said Charlie Weasley, who'd just arrived, and immediately spied the well-laden table.

As more and more guests Apparated into the Grangers' front room, they all praised everything from the tantalizing aromas to the way that the Australian furniture and artifacts had artfully been combined with the home's original furnishings.

**~~~~~**

**_London, 11:55 AM_ **

By this time, most of the guests had now arrived; three were still missing.

 _"You know, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't **a little** nervous about having **Mister** Malfoy here in our home,"_ Herman whispered. He well remembered Hermione's stories about the aristocrat's contempt against Muggles, and he was now having second thoughts about going along with his daughter's guest list.

 _"It'll be fine,"_ Hermione whispered back. She'd received an owl from Hagrid, telling her that Lucius Malfoy's second visit to his hut (both as an adult; he'd never gone there as a student, of course) had gone much more smoothly than his visit during Hermione's "Petrified" days, her Second Year at Hogwarts.

 _"He's **really** changed, Dad! Quit thinking like a doctor! He **won't** 'relapse'!"_

As they moved around, offering appetizers to Harry Potter and the Weasleys, Herman wryly whispered back, _"Hermione, I'm a **dentist** , not a 'regular' doctor!"_

 _"You know what I mean!"_ Hermione answered. If she'd had a free hand, she would've swatted him playfully.

Just then, the Malfoys Apparated into the Grangers' home. "Are we late?" Narcissa asked, worried because they were obviously the last to arrive.

"No, not at all!" Jeanine assured her guest. "We're just passing around appetizers." While Draco and Lucius hid disappointed looks that there was no _pâté_ for the crudités--only hummus, plus cheese- and vegetable-based dips--Jeanine and Narcissa shared a secret grin.

Once Narcissa had agreed to submit herself to French food, before supper at Hagrid's, she'd made a point of sending an owl to the Grangers ( _via_ Hermione, of course), upon her family's return to the Manor that night, assuring Jeanine that "simple, English dishes" would suffice for their lunch together.

However, Narcissa also confessed that she _**was**_ curious about simple Australian cuisine **5**. (It was with difficulty that she'd resisted the urge to request: _"No French foods, please."_ )

Jeanine's response had been positive; in fact, she'd confessed to the witch that she was relieved _not_ to have to worry about any "unfamiliar" foods (namely, foods Jeanine normally associated with "aristocratic" palates; the "Australian socialite" dentists remained "down-to-Earth" in that regard).

If the Malfoy wizards had been a little disappointed in the lack of French foods, one thing more than made up for the "void".

 _"Draco!"_ Lucius hissed, his nose pointed toward what could have only been the kitchen.

 _"I smell it, too, Father! I just can't tell whether we smell ginger **snaps** , or ginger **bread**!"_ came the quiet reply.

"Actually, it's **_both_**!" Hermione Granger's remark made both of the Malfoy wizards jump. Laughing, she teased, "When you two come down from the ceiling, you can join us in the dining room."

**~~~~~**

**_London, 1:00 PM_ **

"That was a wonderful meal, everyone!" was Bill Weasley's hearty compliment for the Grangers...for all three had pitched in with the cooking. The other guests echoed Bill's sentiment.

"We thank you," Herman Granger spoke for them all. Turning to Draco, he then asked, "Is the grandfather clock going to work for you?"

"Yes, Sir," Draco answered politely. "The ticking actually helped me go to sleep last night." Looking at his new wristwatch--his birthday present from Hermione--Draco brazenly continued, "Would you look at that: It's ' _Gingerbread O'Clock_ ' again!" He'd already had two pieces of the fragrant dessert...along with **_three_** ginger snaps. He pointed his wand at the basket.

Not to be outdone--or, worse, deprived of his favorite non-French "guilty pleasure"--Lucius, who was sitting next to his son, withdrew _his_ wand, preparing to Summon the basket.

Jeanine surprised them, declaring, **_"No magic at the table!"_** as she came up behind them. For emphasis, Hermione's mother flicked two tea towels--one in each hand--catching each wizard across his knuckles, causing both of them to yelp in surprise, and making each wizard drop his wand.

"Hermione, I _told_ you it'd be a mistake for you to fix _both_ of those!" accused Ron, while Harry and Ginny erupted in laughter.

George chimed in, "Ron's right. You know how Draco is, with ginger in his system...."

"...and to think that was something **_else_** he picked up from his father...." Percy Weasley mused aloud....

"...it sounds like a _**new**_ kind of threat from those two...." Charlie chimed in....

"...the 'Ginger-Snapper-Uppers'!" Bill then finished.

Seeing both Malfoy wizards red-faced from embarrassment--and everyone else red-faced from laughing at them so hard--Fleur changed the subject, saying to her hostess, "It seems you 'ave some more targets for 'towel practice'!" She then tweaked husband Bill's ear, for _**his**_ bad pun.

Turning to Cissy, Jeanine asked, "They're _your_ men. What's the most appropriate 'punishment' for them?"

Before Narcissa could answer, Harry piped up, reaching for the sweet and spicy baked goods. "You could let _**me**_ take the rest of this...."

His comment was met with a second flick of Jeanine's towels, along with an immediate, resounding veto. "Oh, no, Harry Potter! You're _already_ the reason we didn't have cinnamon rolls alongside the gingerbread!" Everyone else laughed, as Herman threw his napkin at the blushing wizard.... **6**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _So, **that's** what Draco was "up to"!_
> 
> **2** _Obviously, Lucius wasn't as awake this morning, as he was the day before!_
> 
> **3** _My Muse reminded me of a couple of Jason Isaacs interviews, about his first day on the **CoS** set, in which he tells about coming up with Lucius's last line before leaving Dumbledore's office with Dobby._
> 
> **4** _Sadly, Hermione, you're not alone._
> 
> **5** _Sorry, but I'm not very familiar with that cuisine; hence, general statements only._
> 
> **6** _Yeah, I gave more than one person a "sweet tooth"...but not about the same thing as I like! (That's because I don't like to share **my** "guilty pleasure"!_
> 
> * * *


	28. Pleasant London Sunday?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _More adventures in London for the Malfoys and the Grangers._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_London, Sunday, 6/6/99, 1:30 PM_ **

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Jeanine asked her family's red-headed guests.

"Thank you, but we really _should_ get back home," Arthur said. "Ginny's going to need _her_ rest and sleep as much as Hermione will. Don't forget: Ginny's the one who found--or, at least, first remembered seeing...as she's been reminding us--the Charm to help minimize the suffering...."

" _'..minimize'_ it?" echoed Herman, now feeling sudden sympathy for Lucius. "We thought Mr. Malfoy's pain was going to be completely _**numbed**_." Having watched the enticing, playful, actions of Crookshanks toward Lucius (and the wizard's ever-increasing relaxation...he'd even been heard laughing at the feline), Herman had finally accepted that Lucius **had** had a change of heart, and he'd hoped the wizard's final Cleansing would be uneventful.

Molly approached her hosts, confirming with Jeanine, "We'll see Hermione, when she comes to pick up Ginny, so she can help out with the Charm, too--if need be--or to at least help keep Lucius calmer."

"Oh, the Charm _**will**_ completely numb his forearm; it just can't be invoked until five minutes after the final Cleansing begins," Arthur now answered Herman's question, "so it'll be 'rough going', at first, for him. I daresay he'll need the rapport that he's developed with your daughter these last few days."

"Harry told us that Headmistress Brewster and Professor Allyn said that the medicine--sorry, the... _Potion_ \--should also help, by relaxing the nerve endings in his forearm," said Jeanine Granger.

Harry then approached with his bundle; he was returning to the Burrow for a few days. After Lucius's Cleansing, he'd return to his childhood residence, Number 4, Privet Drive, in Surrey. He hadn't yet decided whether or not he'd follow his friend's lead, in reconnecting with relatives.

**~~~~~**

Hearing the last part of the conversation, Harry added, "Mr. Malfoy's supposed to be building his self-confidence back up, to replace the shame he was forced to face in Australia, about...." ***** He touched his own left forearm.

Just then, Harry was interrupted by the approach of the rest of the Weasleys--trailed by the Malfoys--who'd all been led on a tour of the now-fully decorated house by Hermione and Crookshanks.

"Hermione, I'm very strongly tempted to ask for the loan of your pet, for the rest of the day," Lucius was telling her, only half-teasing. He'd found it very easy to relax around, and relate to, the cat/Kneazle mix, even to the point of allowing the creature to sniff at and rub against his bandages. To say he was grateful for the acceptance by Hermione's pet would've been an extreme understatement.

Behind them, Draco dryly whispered to his mother, _"That'd turn out well: Isn't Madam Rosmerta allergic to cats?"_ She chuckled in reply.

 _"Well, I don't know about **that** , but I **do** know I need to change these shoes! They're making my feet hurt!"_ Hermione whispered back to him. "Would one of you three please tell my folks I'll be downstairs in a bit?" she continued, in a normal voice.

With that, Hermione turned, and went back to her bedroom; she'd had a brainstorm that would help Lucius...and he wouldn't even need Crookshanks! After closing the door, and waiting a few moments, she Disapparated.

**~~~~~**

After saying "Good-bye" to Harry and the Weasleys, Lucius then passed Hermione's somewhat cryptic message on to her parents.

"Well then, when Hermione gets back downstairs, we'll take our Sunday stroll," Herman said, as he and Jeanine moved toward the door. They wouldn't need any wraps today.

"...'stroll'?" echoed Lucius, curiously. While Narcissa could tell her husband clearly wasn't happy at Herman's words, he wasn't as outwardly panicky as he'd been when _she_ had first mentioned Hogsmeade on Friday. He was truly making emotional "strides".

"That's right. We always take a Sunday stroll between dinner and tea," Jeanine said quietly.

While Malfoy's question had been calm enough, Jeanine thought she saw his eyes now glazing over slightly. Recognizing the first signs of impending panic, she thought to herself, _"We're going to have to keep it short, or we'll be facing a major meltdown."_ Luckily, she had a perfect diversion.

Inviting the Malfoys, "You _will_ stay for tea, won't you?" she then stepped over, and whispered to Lucius, _"Any gingerbread we have left after tea is yours to take home."_

Lucius Malfoy's mouth suddenly started watering; he couldn't pass that up! His, "I believe we can work that into our schedule," was followed by a whispered, _"You drive a hard bargain!"_ as the Pureblood wizard and the Muggle woman "shook on it".

Seeing the (previously unimanageable) handshake caused some upraised eyebrows among their respective family members, but Narcissa, Draco, Herman and Hermione (who'd just returned) all remained quiet.

**~~~~~**

**_2:15 PM_ **

As the party of six stepped outside, they were greeted by the songs of various birds, and the sounds of children at play.

They walked in pairs: While Jeanine gave Cissy a brief tour of the quiet neighborhood, Herman pointed out things of interest to Draco, mentioning the known medicinal uses (for Muggles, at least), of some of the trees, flowers and plants along their route.

Draco then related some of the Magical properties of some of those same plants--and others--that he'd learned about from Hogwarts Herbology Professor Pomona Sprout.

This left Lucius and Hermione together, initially at the front of the "pack". Lucius started out calmly--oblivious to the proud gazes of his wife and son--and his questions and comments were well-enough paced to cover any anxiety he felt.

The Sunday afternoon air was also rife with numerous frolicking, barking dogs, but Lucius seemed to be taking those in stride.

Even the occasional motor vehicle rated barely a second glance, as the six walked along the otherwise-quiet streets...until the sudden _**"BANG!!"**_ of an engine "backfire" caused Lucius to gasp aloud, and spin around in sheer terror. Only Narcissa's quick thinking (and hands, as she grasped her husband's wrist) prevented Lucius from extracting his wand from his walking stick.

By now, the group had reached a small neighborhood park (unusually, but thankfully, deserted right now), so the trembling, but quiet, wizard was guided to the closest seat, a picnic-table bench.

"Come and sit here," Jeanine gently encouraged him. She then led her daughter and husband aside.

 _"I...wanted...so much...,"_ Lucius shakily whispered, as his body continued to tremble. He felt he'd failed to impress the Grangers with the progress he'd made, realizing that he actually cared about their perception of the "new" him.

 _"You're doing fine!"_ Narcissa assured Lucius quietly. _"They know you're new to most of this."_ She wanted to hold him closely, but knew he wasn't _quite_ ready for such a public display of affection yet.

Seeing that Lucius's tremors were ebbing, Draco did what _he_ could, to help his father re-focus. Noting that their hosts were still several meters away, he whispered, _"It's all right...Dad."_

Jolted out of his state of near-terror, Lucius glanced around. He was glad that Draco felt comfortable enough to address him less formally... _occasionally_. On the other hand, _**he**_ wasn't ready, yet, to have others hear any endearments.

Noticing the Grangers standing nearby, Lucius brushed a stray lock of hair aside, as he let himself be helped to his feet.

Seeing the Malfoys' movements, the Grangers now returned to Lucius's side. "We're sorry...we didn't mean...," Jeanine started.

"Please don't apologize," said Lucius, as he accepted, with a nod of thanks, the vending-machine bottled water that Hermione was holding out to him. "That was...just a bit of a shock. I'm feeling better now."

"Actually, this _**was**_ a longer walk than we'd planned for our first Sunday home," said Herman. "Why don't we head home for tea; then, maybe, we can talk for a while, before you three head home."

Taking a sip of the bracingly cold water, Lucius said, "Lead the way!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** _Sorry, but I don't know any other way to explain Lucius Malfoy's mood swings (except, maybe, my Muse's "Magical Male Menopause")._ **~{]:-D**
> 
> * * *


	29. Lucius's New (Muggle!) Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _The Malfoys take tea with the Grangers, who have a most welcome surprise for Lucius (and "let the cat out of the bag" with Cissy), before the Malfoys depart._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N 1:** _I received numerous comments on this story that were, sadly, negative (which also made them highly disappointing). However, as I noted at the start, this was done completely on another Forum; therefore, I owe it to myself to finish it here._
> 
> * * *

**_London, Sunday, 6/6/99, 3:15 PM_ **

Lucius Malfoy tried to convince himself that his trembling hands were due to the ice-cold plastic bottle of water that he'd been holding. Truthfully, though, his nerves were still raw, from the memory of the "backfire" that had startled--scared him out of his wits--a few minutes earlier. The incident had almost made him wish he'd taken Muggle Studies while at Hogwarts... ** _almost_**.

Back inside, at the Grangers', he was eased into a comfortable chair, stretching his legs in front of himself. As soon as Lucius was seated, Crookshanks jumped up. With a quiet, but plaintive, _"Meow,"_ Hermione's pet and familiar curled up on Lucius's lap.

As Lucius stroked the feline, Crookshanks again nuzzled the man's bandaged forearm, then "held" it between his front paws, put his furry head on the bandage, and began to purr.

**~~~~~**

From the doorway that led to the kitchen, the others quietly observed the _tableau. "That settles it!"_ Herman Granger began, whispering. _"Maybe I missed seeing those two together earlier, but even **I'm** willing to admit that 'Crooks'_ (Herman's name for the cat/Kneazle) _has never been wrong in judging someone's character. He's better than most humans!"_

Turning to the others, he apologized to Narcissa. _"I'm sorry that my earlier views about...well, you know...clouded my judgment today."_

 _"My husband and I have much to atone for,"_ Narcissa humbly confessed, accepting the apology. _"Your daughter's ability to change **her** views enough to allow her to accept **our** help was obviously the result of honorable, open-minded upbringing...."_

 _ **"Absolutely!"**_ added Draco, also willing to admit **his** faults. _"And I'm sorry that I spent so much time being a foul-mouthed jerk and an idiot while we were at school."_ He looked _**toward**_ \--but couldn't _quite_ look **_at_** \--Hermione as he spoke.

 _"Well, I'm sure **I** didn't help matters any, the way I always was in class,"_ admitted Hermione. Like Draco's, her gaze didn't quite reach her "enemy's" eyes...but the public apologies were enough for Herman and their mothers.

Draco's silence--he was obviously trying, very hard, not to agree with Hermione--then prompted Jeanine to teasingly whisper to Cissy, _"We have a saying that describes perfectly how these two have always gotten on: **'The unstoppable force...,"**_ she started, indicating Hermione, who was _already_ blushing; she was familiar with the saying.

Jeanine, smiling, finished, _**"...meets the immovable object,"**_ , as she indicated Draco.

As the meaning of the saying sank in, Draco also began to blush, and Cissy had to fight back laughter that would've wakened the now-napping Lucius.

**~~~~~**

**_3:45 PM_ **

_"Come on, Hermione...,"_ Jeanine whispered, _"...let's set up tea for our guests."_ She noticed that Herman had already set the kettle of water on the stove to heat.

"I'll help you, too, Mrs. Granger," offered Draco, forgetting to whisper. He began to innocently move toward the pantry and refrigerator...and all the leftovers from lunch.

Jeanine was on to the young wizard's ploy immediately. _**"Out of my kitchen!"**_ she declared, whipping out her tea towel again, using it to chase the young wizard from the room.

Amazingly, not even _this_ commotion had roused Lucius, whose earlier adrenaline had apparently been spent. At that moment, though, Crookshanks raised _his_ head, licked Lucius's hand, and **_"Meow"_** -ed once.

Lucius was beginning to stir; however, that wasn't enough for Hermione's playful pet.

Crookshanks leapt from the wizard's lap to the floor, and began to rub against Lucius's ankles, purring. For good measure, he let his bushy tail curl around, just under the hem of the wizard's pants leg.

A gasping Lucius was jolted into awareness, while Herman, from his vantage point across the room, scolded--while fighting back laughter-- _ **"Crooks!** Stop that!"_

Crookshanks answered him with another **_"Meow!"_** that sounded almost triumphant, then dashed upstairs to Hermione's room.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Malfoy," Herman apologized, as Lucius scratched his ankles, "but when that four-legged alarm clock thinks you've slept long enough, there's no stopping him."

"I'll be fine...as soon as I stop itching!" Lucius replied; both men chuckled, as Herman led his guest out the back door, to the family's patio. As Lucius walked past, now scratching his right shoulder, Herman saw something he needed to discuss with his family...soon.

**~~~~~**

**_4:00 PM_ **

As the Malfoys and the Grangers enjoyed their tea and gingery baked goods (except for the treats that Jeanine had promised Lucius, and had put aside), Herman now discreetly directed his wife's attention to Lucius Malfoy's bandaged left forearm.

At the edges of the bandages, a red rash seemed to be forming.

After tea, Herman offered, "Why don't you ladies go sit down; the three of us can handle the dishes." He then herded the two wizards to the sink, placing Draco in the middle, so that he could rinse the dishes Herman washed; before passing them to his father for drying and stacking.

After Jeanine led Narcissa and Hermione back inside, she began (unable to curb her excitement), "If I remember correctly--before we left Australia, to come home--the Staff at the Academy said that itching would precede the actual...Cleansing, was it?"

"That's right," Narcissa confirmed. "Draco remembered that his arm began to itch about six hours before his Dark Mark began to disappear."

"And before the itching, Mrs. Malfoy, did you or your husband, by any chance, happen to notice anything else...a rash, maybe?"

Narcissa paused, trying to remember, finally saying, "Yes, about six hours before...," As the significance of the question hit, her eyes grew wide.

"...before the itching started! Wait! Are you saying...?"

"It looks that way," Jeanine said happily. As Narcissa rose, to tell Lucius and Draco, she told Hermione, who ready to burst with excitement, "You might want to send a message to the Weasleys, and let them know to be ready for anything in the next six to twelve hours...maybe less."

As Hermione stood, a loud **_"CRASH!"_** was heard in the kitchen, accompanied by Draco Malfoy's surprised, **_"AHHH!!"_**

Knowing what must've happened, Hermione sighed, "I'll get the mops."

**~~~~~**

**_5:15 PM_ **

It had taken several minutes to contain the suds and water that the laughing Muggle and Wizard had been slinging onto Draco Malfoy, and were _continuing_ to sling at him (although Lucius was careful to keep his bandage dry), until Jeanine called a halt to the boyish antics.

As Hermione passed out the mops, Herman tried to reason with his wife. "But surely Hermione can just clean the...."

"Oh, no, Herman Granger! No magic! _You two_ messed up my floor, and _you two **will**_ clean it up!"

Jeanine then glared at a far-from-penitent (in fact, an almost mocking) Lucius, and declared, "If we hadn't already made a deal, **_you'd_** be going home empty-handed!" Holding Draco blameless, Jeanine gave him a secret wink, as she left the kitchen.

Turning back around, and looking at Lucius, she said, mysteriously, "Hurry up; we have a surprise before supper...."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N #2:** _Tick, tick, tick...!_ **;-)**
> 
> * * *


	30. From Hermione's to Hogsmeade to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:**   _The Malfoys finally leave the Grangers' home, and pay Madam Rosmerta a call, before heading home._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *

**_London, Sunday, 6/6/99, 5:30 PM_ **

Lucius was stunned at the discovery that the Muggle dentists had made. He was now back on such an emotional "high" that he felt he could take on the entire Wizarding World today. Cissy knew she'd have to keep him out of Honeydukes Sweet Shop after supper, or she'd be up all night, regardless of any changes in the Dark Mark.

Just then, the "alarm" on Draco's new watch beeped: **5:30 PM** , eight hours after that day's application of Professor Allyn's Potion. To everyone's surprise, Lucius started unwrapping his bandaged forearm. _"Lucius?"_ Narcissa asked, surprised.

Lucius then remembered that he wasn't in the privacy of home, and stopped...but only for a moment. Unable to prevent a tiny quaver of excitement in his voice (which, Narcissa could tell, meant that he was ready to burst!), he said, "Our hosts deserve to know...if they're right about...," before he resumed discarding the bandages. Draco was now helping him.

With the Dark Mark now blood-red **1** , the Malfoys might not have spotted the rash at all, if Hermione hadn't pointed out tiny red bumps forming along the edge of the Dark Mark. "That reminds me of the poison ivy rash I had, when I was seven," she said. "The rash appeared first, and then later, I started itching." **2** As the Malfoys stood to leave, Hermione headed toward the kitchen.

Waving off their hosts' offer to stay for supper, Lucius bravely said (before his nerves kicked in again; thoughts of hordes of people at Hogsmeade were starting to make his skin crawl), "Thank you for the kind invitation, but we already have arrangements made for this evening."

The increasingly-nervous wizard didn't know--yet--that someone had interceded on his behalf earlier in the day. **3**

"We appreciate your hospitality," Cissy said, accepting warm hugs from all three Grangers. 

"And _we_ appreciate everything **you've** done for all of _**us**_ these last few days," Herman said, shaking Lucius's hand, with a catch in his throat.

Behind them, Hermione approached, with one hand holding a bag extended towards Lucius, and the other curiously behind her back. She stepped between Draco and the others. "Please give Madam Rosmerta my best," she requested, with a quick wink.

With his parents momentarily distracted, Draco quickly Transported the bag with his name on it to his suite at home. "We will," he then promised Hermione, with a subtle nod.

Upon taking the bag of gingerbread from Hermione, and overtly inspecting its contents--or, rather, lack thereof--Lucius Malfoy suspiciously asked, "What happened to the ginger snaps? I was certain there were some left." He'd been hoping that Jeanine's anger--about the mess in the kitchen--had abated to the point that he could've had _**those**_ , too.

"The last time I saw them, Harry Potter had his eyes on them," Narcissa said, trying to throw Lucius off the tracks, since she _knew_ where they'd ended up: exactly where Lucius deserved!

"That figures!" Herman responded, also savvy to the secret between his wife and Draco. "Be sure to mention that, when you see him at the Malfoys' later," he "told" Hermione.

Herman's request also reaffirmed to the Malfoys his medical opinion that--despite his being "only" a dentist--Lucius would be seeing his daughter and Ginny Weasley (and who knew how many others) **_very_** soon.

**~~~~~**

**_6:00 PM_ **

_"We need to leave now, before Lucius's euphoria wears off,"_ Narcissa realized.

"Thank you, again, for having us," Draco said. Herman, Jeanine and Hermione gave him a handshake, a hug, and a nod and a wink, respectively.

Both Lucius and Hermione were close to tears as they hugged. As she had in Australia, Hermione again pressed her left forearm against his. **4** _"You're almost there; I'm sure I'll see you soon,"_ was her of encouraging, promising whisper.

 _"Thank you...,"_ was the huskily whispered response. Truly, the closer his Cleansing came, the more Lucius wished it was over.

With that, the Malfoys Disaparated to Hogsmeade.

**~~~~~**

**_Hogsmeade Village, 6:30 PM_ **

The Malfoys Apparated in a secluded alley near The Three Broomsticks pub, where many Hogwarts students, Staff and alumni enjoyed gathering. The pub was so popular that most of Britain's Magical residents had at least _heard_ of it.

After Lucius had a couple of minutes "to compose himself" ( _"I'm not fooling anyone!"_ Narcissa realized. _"We **all** need to recover from that powerfully moving experience, and may our ancestors forgive us for now seeing Muggles and their descendants in this new way!"_ ), the Malfoys approached the pub's entrance.

They were met at the door by Madam Rosmerta, as she called herself; no one else knew whether she even _had_ another name. **5** "Welcome!" she called. "I have your table ready for you!" She subtly winked at Lucius, giving him a glimmer of hope for this latest excursion into "the public eye".

Draco nervously approached the witch whom he'd held under the Imperius Curse for much of his Sixth Year. Draco couldn't quite meet her gaze...so he never saw her hand reaching up to tweak his ear. **_"Hey!"_** he yelped, as his parents chuckled.

"Get in here, you scamps!" Rosmerta "scolded", as she led the Malfoys to a table about halfway into the pub.

"Thank you," the Malfoys replied, as they sat down...although Draco's words carried a different connotation.

"You're welcome," she told them all. Leaning in closer, she then whispered to a blushing Draco, _"You'd **better** thank me: I'm the one who kept your miserable hide out of Azkaban!"_

"Interesting view," Narcissa commented. "I don't believe I've ever sat here before." She was _certain_ she'd reserved a place for them at a "high-traffic" table. **6**

"Courtesy of Headmistress McGonagall, who asked me to send her the bill...," Rosmerta told Narcissa, _"...and Hermione Granger, who chose the table,"_ she whispered to Lucius, as she now subtly squeezed his left arm...and swatted his head, in a _**not**_ -so-subtle manner, with a stack of menus, before passing them out, to more laughter from the Malfoys.

 _"I'll have to thank Hermione, when I see her later...,"_ a relieved Lucius thought, _"...for making sure we weren't sitting by the door again! Also, the next time I come here, I **really** need to persuade Rosmerta to add some French dishes!"_ Lucius plotted.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 10:00 PM_ **

Narcissa Malfoy awoke, first thinking the world was crashing down around her.

The Malfoys had had a pleasant time in Hogsmeade. There _had_ been a large crowd at The Three Broomsticks, much to Lucius's dismay. Still, the congratulations and well-wishing had greatly outnumbered any accusations and derisions...much to _**all**_ of the Malfoys' relief.

A number of Hogwarts Staff Members--including Headmistress McGonagall and current Head of Slytherin House, Potions Master Horace Slughorn--had stopped in to check on Lucius's state of mind, while Nurse Poppy Pomfrey assessed his physical state with a quick glance

McGonagall and Slughorn had both made Draco promise to bring in Professor Allyn's Potion, for replication, and use with any of Britain's Death Eaters still bearing the Dark Mark; the Malfoys were told articles in both the **_Daily Prophet_** and--on the slim chance a Death Eater's relative _might_ see it--the **_Quibbler_** were forthcoming, to facilitate reaching them.

Likewise, Charms Master Filius Flitwick said that he would be contacting Ginny Weasley later, to review how Lucius responded to the N. E. W. T.-Level Charm that the teen would soon be using. The Malfoys promised they'd have Ginny watch for Flitwick's owl.

**~~~~~**

Faced with the likelihood of a long and restless (but hopefully eventful) night, they'd made an early evening of it, Flooing home about 8:30, then turning in soon afterwards.

Now, though, the whole world seemed to be shaking.

As she cleared the sleep from her brain, Narcissa realized that neither the world nor the house was shaking; in fact, it wasn't even the whole _room_ shaking.

Narcissa and Lucius's **_bed_** was shaking, as Lucius tossed and turned. Despite still being asleep, he was furiously scratching his left forearm...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _That **should** complete my "rainbow", with a (Slytherin-) "silver lining", for good measure...(or maybe not...?)_ **;-)**
> 
> **2** _**IMW** , the Magic inside Hermione prevented the poison ivy itch from "appearing" at the same time as the rash._
> 
> **3** _**HMM**...I wonder...?_ **}:-)**
> 
> **4** _There's that "Secret Handshake" again!_ **;-)**
> 
> **5** _That includes sites like **Wikipedia** and  **Harry Potter Wiki**._
> 
> **6** _Poor Cissy! Outsmarted **again**!_
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1** _There may not be many chapters left, but the pace is **really** going to pick up!_
> 
> **A/N #2:** _IMHO, it was nice of JKR to have "Draco Malfoy" born the day before his RL "father"! ("Draco"'s **June 5th** birthday is the day before Jason ["Lucius"] Isaacs's actual **June 6th** birthday.)_
> 
> * * *


	31. Wizard 999

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Hang in there, Lucius: It's almost time...!!_
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _For those who don't already know (I'm sure many of you do; however, I didn't, for a while), **"999"** is to the UK what **"911"** is to the US._
> 
> **A/N #2:** _"Almost time": **Yes**. "Short night", **No**. **(HINT:** I  almost listed this "night" as **"TBC"**! {To Be Continued}_ )
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Sunday, 6/6/99, 10:05 PM_ **

**_"Lumos!"_ **

Narcissa grabbed and "lit" her wand, then placed it back on her bedside table. She hurriedly dressed, then retrieved her wand, and headed for Draco's suite, thinking, _"Lucius will be all right for a few minutes!"_

"Draco! Wake up!" Narcissa called, as she knocked at his door. "It's time to call Hermione! I'm going back to our room. Hurry, please!"

Even though (based on Draco's experience) Lucius had a _long_ way to go before the Dark Mark began to "burn off", Narcissa couldn't afford to wait **too** long. She was grateful to Hermione's medically-trained parents for alerting them to the possibility of--then the _presence_ of--the "pre-itch" rash.

Draco awakened immediately. "On my way, Mother!" he called. He'd taken a shower before going to bed (as had his parents), and had laid out his clothes, so getting ready was quickly done.

Once back in the Master Suite, Narcissa stood by the bed and waited for her son. Draco, fortunately, wasn't far behind, and he had his N. E. W. T.-level Charms book, already opened to the right page, ready to go.

 _"Let him sleep as long as he can,"_ Narcissa quietly instructed. **1** "I don't know what time this started," she indicated her huband's scratching, "but I'd say we have six hours, at the outside, before...the other...begins."

"Well," Draco started thinking aloud, as he calculated, "he wasn't scratching when we got home an hour and a half ago, so maybe we have at least four and a half hours."

"I'll be home _long_ before then," Cissy promised. "The others should be here by then, as well. If your father _should_ wake up, and you _**do**_ have any problems--and if you don't feel comfortable in casting the Partial Paralysis and Numbing Charm from your book--then use _**'Petrificus Totalis'**_."

Narcissa Conjured a pan of cool water and a washcloth. Narcissa told Draco, "Maybe keeping his arm cool will ease the itching. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Don't worry about Dad. I can take care of him, Mom; I know I can!" Draco said (but Narcissa could see his _déjà vu_ -fueled nervousness).

Cissy gave Draco a quick kiss and hug of encouragement, then grabbed the bag of coins she'd received from Harry--glad she'd thought to bring it upstairs tonight--then Disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

**~~~~~**

**_The Leaky Cauldron, 10:15 PM_ **

After stepping away from her "landing zone" at the Leaky Cauldron, Narcissa headed for the exit, but was stopped by Tom, who ran the pub/inn in Diagon Alley. "What a pleasure to see you again...and so soon!"

Narcissa managed to keep her tone civil; however, she just couldn't afford any delays...not tonight. "Good evening, Tom. I wish I could stay and talk; however...."

"...the time for your husband's Cleansing is here, isn't it?" Tom replied. At Narcissa's surprised look, he added, "News of your family's upcoming, joyous event traveled fast. Headmistress McGonagall's message said to expect either you or your son very soon."

As Tom accompanied Narcissa to the door, he added, "I hope everything goes as smoothly as possible, and please give your husband this...." He handed Narcissa a bag, which contained the same kind of pretzels Lucius had had on the Malfoys' last visit. Narcissa smiled, relaxing a little bit.

"Thank you, Tom. By the way, Hermione Granger will be here shortly; she'll be helping us," Narcissa said, as she reached the door. As she stepped outside, making her way to a public phone, Narcissa realized she wasn't as panicky as she'd been earlier.

Reaching the phone, Narcissa was happy to notice there were no Muggles around. She deposited the coins and dialed....

**~~~~~**

**_London, 10:20 PM_ **

The telephone at the Grangers' rang three times before Jeanine Granger picked up the upstairs extension.

"Hello?" she answered; after a pause, she said, "Oh, that's _**great**_ , Mrs. Malfoy! We hoped we were right about the rash's meaning. How far along is he...?" As she listened, she jotted down the witch's information.

Seeing that Hermione and Herman--both in bathrobes--had stepped into the hallway, a smiling Jeanine nodded: It was time for Hermione to get her bag. Her daughter darted back into her room, quickly dressing, and gathering everything she was taking to Wiltshire.

Herman grinned widely, and gave a "thumbs up" sign. Stepping back into his and Jeanine's room, he retrieved a package from the top of their bureau.

As Hermione re-emerged from her room, and headed toward the phone with her overnight bag--an excitedly purring Crookshanks darting in front of her--her father handed her a package, mouthing, _"Liquid Novocain"_ , he knew Hermione could follow the label's directions, _**if**_ she needed "back-up". Hermione nodded, and mouthed her thanks.

Giving Hermione her notes, Jeanine gave her daughter a few moments to read, then said, "One moment, please, Mrs. Malfoy; here's Hermione...."

"Mrs. Malfoy? Now, don't worry about _that!!_ You just tell your husband there'd be more to worry about, if you _**hadn't**_ called me! I think he'll know what I mean!" Narcissa's laughter rang through the receiver, and Hermione winked at Jeanine.

"I'll be leaving for the Leaky Cauldron in the next five minutes. I'll meet you near their Floo, then contact the Weasleys, before I go to pick up Ginny," ( _"...and anyone else--Weasley or Potter--who wants to come along!"_ she mentally added), "and see you at Malfoy Manor between 10:45 and 11:00."

Hermione knew that--between her family's "need to protect" Ginny, and the growing (albeit highly improbable, and _definitely_ unforeseen) camaraderie among everyone--Malfoy Manor would be bustling with people very soon! 

After listening for a few moments, Hermione laughed. "Draco can handle him; I know he can! I'll see you shortly. Oh, by the way, breakfast tomorrow is on me," she finished mysteriously, before she hung up.

"Good luck, Hermione," Herman said, hugging his daughter.

"Give them our best, please," Jeanine added, "and let us know what happens, or if you'll be longer than expected." She also hugged Hermione.

"I will...both," promised Hermione. "Thanks for understanding." As she started to Disapparate, Crookshanks literally pounced on her feet. The two were gone in the blink of an eye.

"It looks as if Hermione will have more reinforcements than she counted on," was Herman Granger's dry-witted remark.

**~~~~~**

**_The Leaky Cauldron, 10:30 PM_ **

Narcissa's tension was broken, with a hearty laugh, when she saw Hermione's "footwear". "Crookshanks!" Hermione scolded, as she picked her pet up from the floor. "How are his spirits?" she asked Narcissa, as they approached the Floo.

"He was actually asleep-- _scratching_ in his sleep, in fact--when I left," Narcissa replied. "How long do you think you'll be at the Weasleys'?" It was obvious that Narcissa's concern for Lucius was returning; worry now clearly showed on her face.

Hermione paused to think. "Well, if you'll take Crookshanks with _you_ ," she began, "I'll send a Floo message to the Weasleys, then go over there, as soon as I make sure that everyone who's going to come is up. I shouldn't be more than ten minutes in getting to Malfoy Manor, and it may not even be _that_ long!"

"That sounds nice. Come on, Crookshanks; let's go see Lucius and Draco!" Narcissa said, taking the purring feline mix. A handful of Floo Powder, and a command of **_"Malfoy Manor"_ 2** later, they were gone.

**~~~~~**

**_The Burrow, 10:35 PM_ **

Having sent her Floo message to the Weasleys, and giving the family a little time to wake up and gather--at least the ones not sleeping near the Floo--Hermione waited as long as she dared before Flooing to the Burrow. When she stepped out of the Floo, she was greeted by Ginny and Harry. _"Mr. Malfoy was right: It's just a matter of time for those two!"_ she realized. (She hadn't heard **_Draco's_** Harry-Ginny insult/prediction before their Second Year.)

Hermione's heart fluttered at the next arrival: Ron. "Mom and Dad said for us four to go on; the rest of the family will be just a few minutes behind us," he reported.

"Mrs. Malfoy said that Mr. Malfoy was still asleep when she left, but that he'd apparently just started to scratch his arm in his sleep...so we may be there a while. Has everyone got...?" Hermione's query was interrupted by the show of overnight bags that had already been packed and Reduced. "Great! Let's go see if Draco's fallen apart at the seams yet!" she joked, as she led the others in Flooing to Malfoy Manor.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor, 10:45 PM_ 3 **

A surprisingly calm Draco Malfoy was waiting by his family's Floo when the first wave of supporters arrived. "Father's awake now," he reported, starting to lead the others upstairs. "He's sitting up, getting **_animal hairs_** all over himself!" He boldly mock-sneered at Hermione...who actually stuck out her tongue at him. The others laughed.

As the other three started upstairs, Ron and Harry hung back. "We can send all the others up, as they get here," offered Harry.

"Not that you need the rest of us, with the two Super Witches of Gryffindor already here!" joked Ron.

Ignoring the redhead's jab at his sister, and his (not-so-secret) girlfriend, Draco could scarcely believe the words coming from his lips, as he quietly admitted, _"I really don't think that...Father...would've made it this far, if it hadn't been for **everyone's** support and acceptance. We're **all** trying to change, and learn...modern ways of thinking._ **4** _Thanks for giving us time to...."_

"That's enough mush out of your mouth, Blondie!" teased Ginny. "Let's get upstairs, already!"

Draco grinned, telling the two wizards, "It's the last room on the left," before leading the two witches upstairs  to the Master Suite. He acknowledged Hermione's subtle wink as he passed her.

**~~~~~**

"Crookshanks! Behave yourself!" Hermione "scolded", stomping her right foot, as she, Ginny and Draco were invited into the Manor's Master Suite. At the "secret signal", Crookshanks leapt from Lucius's lap, and started for the wizard's ankles again.

Lucius _thought_ he was ready **_this_** time. However, as he bent forward, to chase Crookshanks from his **_feet_** , Hermione's pet leapt up onto the wizard's **_back_**. As he felt whiskers dangerously close to his neck--the feline's sheathed claws, and long hair of his own notwithstanding--Lucius froze, and held his breath.

Narcissa, her back to the three teens, took pity on her husband, disentangling Crookshanks before he could expose Lucius's worst weakness. Whispering, _"No trespassing! That neck's **mine!!"**_ before turning around; she then passed him back to his owner.

Lucius took a moment to compose himself, then straightened up and rose from his chair in the suite's sitting room. "Thank you both for coming," he said calmly, hugging Hermione warmly; he even gave Ginny Weasley's hair a playful tug. **5** Taking his wife's hand with a secret, thankful squeeze (for he had heard his wife's words to Crookshanks), Lucius continued, "We're sorry we had to get you and your families up at this hour."

"Don't worry about it!" Hermione said. "All Muggle Medical professionals--just like Healers--take solemn vows to help those in need. I guess that's part of what I inherited from Mom and Dad...." At the last three words, Narcissa's eyes misted, to Hermione's surprise. She also saw Lucius's mouth twitch, as if he was trying to keep a smile at bay. All three Malfoys' faces also reddened slightly. _**"I wonder...?"**_ thought Hermione.

Ginny picked up where Hermione had left off, saying, "...and after showing Draco where that Charm was, there was _no way **I**_ could stay home, and face my parents...."

" _ **What**_ are you saying about us, Ginny?" came Arthur Weasley's "accusing" voice from the doorway. As Ginny jumped, Lucius laughed.

"Nothing bad, Arthur," advised Narcissa, defending her youngest guest. "She was, in fact, reaffirming the values with which you and Molly have raised your family. You should be proud of her!"

Molly's glance at her youngest was, in fact, _full_ of pride....

**~~~~~**

**_3:30 AM, Monday, 6/7/99_ **

Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were still gathered in the Malfoy Manor's Master Suite. All were present now, and ready for action and support. Earlier, however, the Malfoys' visitors had taken turns in catching catnaps in the guest rooms that Draco and Narcissa had shown them.

While Ginny and Hermione _had_ both briefly succumbed to sleep around 2:00 AM, each had elected to stay in the Master Suite, on the slim chance that their skills at Charms would be needed sooner than expected.

Harry and the other Weasleys were there to offer support (if not Magical, at least _moral_ ), in the hopes that a calmer Lucius Malfoy **_might_** be better able to endure the first five agonizing minutes of the Dark Mark's "burn-off", before Ginny would be able to activate the Partial Paralysis and Numbing Charm.

To help achieve that goal, Fleur had again offered her Veela services, which Lucius had again gratefully accepted; as before (the morning he'd first tried a _**Patronus**_ ), he was much calmer afterwards.

While silently, slyly, watching Fleur, Cissy reflected, _"Lucius isn't the only one who wants this to be over! This waiting is maddening!"_ Chuckling to herself, she then thought, _"I wonder if **Lucius** felt this way, when **I** was in labor with Draco?"_ **6**

**~~~~~**

For the most part, the last few hours had been spent in simple games and (heretofore unimaginably-) civilized conversation (quietly, while Ginny and Hermione napped). On the other hand, when Percy Weasley rejoined the group, after emerging from the _en suite_ around Midnight, his eyes had been drawn to the bag of pretzels that Tom had sent  from the Leaky Cauldron for Lucius...but which also happened to be _Percy's_ favorites.

Unfortunately, before Percy could grab the bag, Lucius managed to Summon it. For the next several minutes, the two normally stoic wizards entertained the others with a mock fight, complete with good-natured slapping, which Lucius "won".

All of the moving around kept Lucius distracted...not only from the itching he'd been experiencing, but also from thoughts of the pain to come.

**~~~~~**

**_3:45 AM_ **

With the expected time of the "burn-off" rapidly approaching, Narcissa now touched Lucius on the shoulder. _"Let's get you into bed now,"_ was all she said...but those six quiet words had inexplicably triggered a fear that Lucius had never before felt...not even when facing an angry Voldemort.

His knees buckled, as he tried to rise. Percy and Bill--the two closest to Lucius--rushed to help him to his bed. "Easy, now," encouraged Ron and Harry, as the others cleared a path.

Earlier, Narcissa had placed a chair, for Lucius's outstretched left arm, next to the bed. Molly had added a comfy cushion, and Narcissa had then added a padded strap, to hold Lucius's arm steady, in those first agonizing minutes.

The tears of fear Lucius had repressed earlier, now began to run, unchecked, as he was positioned on the mattress.

Panting and sweating heavily now, and closing his eyes in deep shame, Lucius failed to see two of the witches hugging fiercely, as they stood at the foot of the bed. _"Hermione, **I'm** scared, too!"_ Ginny quietly confessed. _"I don't want to mess this up! He'll think it I'm doing it on purpose, because of...."_

Ginny pantomimed a book, which Hermione understood to mean Tom Riddle's diary. Lucius had slipped the book in with Ginny's First-Year textbooks, in the hopes that she'd be caught with it, and her father discredited...or worse.

 _"You **won't** mess it up, Ginny!"_ Hermione very firmly--but just as quietly--encouraged her 17-year-old friend, giving _Ginny_ a vote of confidence, just as Lucius had done for _**Hermione**_ , just before she had Flooed to Australia.

**~~~~~**

**_3:55 AM_ **

After Lucius was properly positioned, most of those present took a few moments to squeeze his left hand, and offer quiet words of encouragement.

Those few who _didn't_ squeeze Lucius's hand were Ginny and Hermione (who were still standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for the others to move); Narcissa (who was sitting _**on**_ the bed, to Lucius's right, subtly wiping sweat and tears from her husband's face); and Draco (who was sitting at the foot of the bed).

Draco was holding his watch in one hand--ready to keep time--as he used his other hand to alternately stroke each of his father's feet.

**~~~~~**

After the humans finished offering their support, Crookshanks leapt up onto the chair, gave a plaintive _**"Meow!"**_ , and began to nuzzle Lucius's left hand, which was now formed into a fist. Turning his head, Lucius opened his eyes...and even managed a tiny smile. As the wizard opened his hand to scratch under the cat/Kneazle mix's chin, he quietly said, "Thank you, all, for...."

Suddenly, Crookshanks pulled away from the hand, his back arching. Every hair on his body stood straight up, and his tail was likewise pointed toward the ceiling. Soundlessly, he leapt to the floor, and headed for Hermione.

Less than ten seconds later--from Draco's suite, down the hall--a grandfather clock could be heard, chiming the hour...

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1** _It's beginning to look like that man can sleep through almost anything!_
> 
> **2** _à la **The Lone Ranger**. (Sorry...I just couldn't resist!)_
> 
> **3** _From this point on, everything will be happening at Malfoy Manor._
> 
> **4** _Remember what Cissy told Hermione in Chapter 4?_
> 
> **5** _New **friends** , remember? Nobody has anything "kinky" to worry about!_
> 
> **6** _Is anyone really surprised by that comparison?_ **:-)**
> 
> * * *


	32. Erasure: Lucius Malfoy's D(e-MARK-ation) Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Dreams finally start to come true._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1: _"FLOOD" WARNING!_** _(See A/N #2 for more info.)_
> 
> **A/N #2:** _Things will be happening "in slow motion" for most of this chapter, as Lucius experiences part of what Draco endured after Voldemort died._
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 6/7/99, 4:00 AM_ **

As soon as Crookshanks's paws hit the floor, the assembled witches and wizards witnessed one final color change of Lucius Malfoy's Dark Mark: _Pure White_.... **1**

Unfortunately for Lucius, that color also denoted white- ** _HOT_**.

"Ahh! AHH! **AHH!! _AHH!!! AHH...!!!!_**"

With each successive scream of agony, Lucius's back arched off the bed, and his legs and unrestrained right arm flailed wildly.

He hit Narcissa twice in as many seconds, and poor Draco now sat on the floor, after receiving a hard kick to the hip. Ginny and Hermione each grabbed a hand to pull him back upright. With Harry Potter steadying him, Draco regained his footing, before he acknowledged the help from the others, with a nod of thanks.

_**"One minute...,"**_ he announced, looking at his watch...after catching his breath.

**~~~~~**

**_4:01 AM_ **

Lucius, of course, couldn't free his strapped-down left arm; however, his blood-curdling screams continued, as did the thrashing of his head and the rest of his body. If the man hadn't been in so much pain, he might've realized that--in an effort to keep him cool--Narcissa had Banished his shirt.

Narcissa, her face already showing its own "mark" of black and blue, grabbed her husband's right hand, and tried to hold it steady. Unfortunately, his strength was too much for her.

"I've got it," Charlie said, moving to assist Narcissa, and grasping Lucius's hand. The weakened, prone, soon-to-be-Unmarked former Death Eater was no match for the strong dragon handler. Lucius's right arm and torso were quickly immobilized.

**_"Two minutes...,"_** said Draco.

**~~~~~**

**_4:02 AM_ **

Harry and the Weasleys (except for a trembling Ginny) were all armed with washcloths and pans of cool water; they began to wipe the sweat off Lucius's chest, arms and legs, calmly talking.

Hermione now stood beside Charlie. Taking Lucius's right hand from Charlie, she held and patted it, while trying to distract the crying man with all the calm, encouraging words she could think of.

Unfortunately, the wizard's pain was too great; additionally, his grip threatened to break the young witch's fingers.

Narcissa, meanwhile, had moved back to her husband's side, replacing Charlie, so she could lie across Lucius's chest, whisper into his ear, and sneak in gentle kisses. She again started wiping the tears from his face.

Cissy bravely endured the screams and crying in her ear, for she knew things were about to get worse.

Much, _**much**_ worse.

Draco--who'd already gone through this experience--knew it, too. Moving to sit beside his father's restrained arm, he took Lucius's left hand between his own sweaty palms.

Taking a deep breath, Draco caught his mother's eye, and fearfully whispered, _"Three minutes...."_

**~~~~~**

**_4:03 AM_ **

As Narcissa and Draco had escorted their guests to guest rooms, earlier during their vigil, they'd told their guests that Lucius's last two minutes of un-numbed agony would most likely be the worst, based on Draco's experience.

Draco had also prepared Hermione and Ginny, specifically, telling them what had happened to him (and that his mother's constant, worried glances at the old clock in his room, had been the only reason they had **_any_** idea about what had happened to him--and when--early that night), as he'd taken them up to the Master Suite upon their arrival at the Manor.

Narcissa, her head resting on Lucius's shoulder, began to weep, repeating, _"I'm sorry,"_ as her husband's screams suddenly seemingly stopped. She and Draco both knew, without looking, that the worst of the pain had set in: Lucius was, to everyone else's horror, emitting "silent screams", as his body stiffened. Poor Lucius was also panting uncontrollably, and sweating profusely.

This would continue--for Lucius, anyway--for two more minutes, until Ginny cast the Charm. Everyone else's eyes filled with tears, as they heard the raspy gasping.

Unfortunately, Draco hadn't had the benefit of any Charm; the teen had had to endure this for two **_hours_** , until his Dark Mark had nearly disappeared. After Draco's pain had begun subsiding that night, the Dark Mark had lingered a few more minutes.

There was, of course, no guarantee that Lucius would "follow" the same "timeline"; however, the family had _some_ idea about what to expect, and when. Severus Snape's Anti-Swelling Potion had helped ease Draco's pain...but only minimally.

Knowing there wasn't a moment to lose, Harry took Ginny by the hand, and started toward the chair Draco now sat in. _"Get your wand ready,"_ Molly reminded her daughter. Numbly, Ginny did so.

Everyone else was standing as close as possible to the bed--mostly at the foot of the bed--and they were all stroking Lucius's limbs, and whispered encouragement, urging him:

"Hold on...!"

"Hang in there...!"

"Just a little longer...!"

Even Crookshanks, from one corner of the room, was heard to issue an encouraging, _**"Meow!"**_

**_"Four minutes,"_** Draco choked out, a note of hope sounding through _his_ tears.

**~~~~~**

**_4:04 AM_ **

Before the words were out of his mouth, Draco was out of his seat, gladly yielding to the waiting Ginny.

Elsewhere around the room, most of the other guests took up new positions, in preparation of the _emotional_ floodgates that would be opened soon. Everyone knew--once the Charm was in effect, and Lucius's _physical_ torment ebbed--that the wizard's subconscious would release the _**mental**_ anguish he'd been feeling, much as had happened in Australia...and it wouldn't be pretty.

One witch, however, remained at the foot of the bed: Unnoticed, Fleur Weasley had been gently massaging the soles of Lucius's feet. The initial, reflexive flinch of the wizard's feet had told her everything she needed to know, so she gave him a special "Veela foot massage", which would help tame the wild nerve endings there. She'd have an extra surprise for him later.

**~~~~~**

**_"Thirty seconds!"_** A nervous excitement filled Draco's voice.

Ginny held her wand just over Lucius Malfoy's arm, wiped her eyes, gazed once more at the Charm she was about to cast, and took a deep breath.

"It's almost time," Narcissa assured Lucius, just before she gave Ginny a firm nod of her head, hope evident in her eyes.

Hermione quietly, but confidently, moved _away_ from Ginny, and at a signal from Draco, those who were standing mouthed the final seconds:

_"Five...four...three...two...."_ A collective deep breath.... **_"ONE!"_**

**~~~~~**

**_4:05 AM_ **

A few seconds after casting the Charm, Ginny checked the flexibility of Lucius's fingers and range of motion on the left side. Since she'd drawn her wand from just below the shoulder to the wrist, the Paralysis wouldn't affect the wizard's hand, she knew.

In addition, Lucius's (temporarily straight) left arm would fall naturally by his side if he stood; of course, he wouldn't be able to bend his elbow--or move _anything_ between his left shoulder and wrist--until Ginny cast _**"Finite Incantato"**_ later.

Also, for this particular Charm, Paralysis preceded Numbing; however, Ginny didn't need to check for the latter condition: his gasp, then sigh of relief, told them all that the _**physical**_ shock to Lucius's system had been squelched. However, as the wizard's brain slowly processed the fact that his left forearm was no longer on fire, the "logjam" of his _emotions_ broke.

_"No, **please...!** I'm sorry...!_ " Lucius now sobbed, as he, unsuccessfully, tried to shake the demons of past atrocities out of his head.

**~~~~~**

**_5:15 AM_ **

Everyone knew that, with the pain in his arm numbed, Lucius's tears now were mostly from guilt, plus the shame of having everyone see him like this. The guilt/shame cycle might not have been broken until long after sunrise, if it hadn't been for (who else?) Fleur.

As everyone else (literally) gave Lucius a shoulder to cry on, holding him from his right side, while he embraced them with that arm, each person had had to be careful of Malfoy's _left_ arm; any injury, especially to the wrist or **_lower_** arm, could've been disastrous at this time.

As he had done the week before, on the Manor's terrace, Bill had asked Fleur to try to calm Lucius. While facing his past might be good for Lucius, **no one** wanted to see the man that he was striving to become be _completely_ broken. Everyone had come to realize that even Lucius deserved a chance to prove that "loyalty" from him didn't just have Dark connotations.

While it could be said that Lucius's emotions _might_ have been spent even before Fleur got her "chance", there was no denying that she definitely had a "way" with him.

The moment Lucius realized which witch was embracing him, and heard her soothing whispers (or was it due to Veela powers again?), his sobbing took on a different tone, and his gasping became less strained, before it subsided completely, allowing for normal breathing.

**~~~~~**

Turning his head towards Fleur (instead of just burying his eyes on her shoulder), Lucius shakily whispered, _"Should we worry more about my wife or your husband?"_

While Lucius's _question_ made Fleur blush and laugh, his joking **_tone_** indicated that Lucius was finally feeling calmer. _"I believe we are safe,"_ Fleur whispered back. _"I also believe 'ermione 'as a gift for you!"_ she teased.

At this, Lucius's crying--which had finally dwindled to gentle, intermittent weeping (except when a random thought taunted his memories and conscience)--stopped completely, and Lucius "came up for air", sniffling a little, and succumbing to the need to wipe his eyes...in public.

After using the handkerchief Fleur had produced, Lucius numbly allowed himself to be pushed back towards the mattress. His back encountered a pile of nice, cool, cushy pillows, courtesy of Harry Potter. While Lucius was still in bed, he was now propped up, and his breathing was returning to normal.

As Draco eased another pillow under his father's immobile left arm, he asked, "Do you need anything, Father?" His (unspoken) meaning was clear: the _en suite_.

His mind and vision clearing, Lucius shook his head, then looked around. Feeling a sheet being draped over his toes, he spotted Fleur. She had moved, and was now covering his feet. Lucius caught a twinkle in her eyes, full of a mysterious promise.

**~~~~~**

**_5:30 AM_ **

Lucius, while grateful to everyone for his or her support, had two very specific people--both of them witches, of course--to thank first. Scanning the sea of redheads, his eyes finally found Ginny Weasley; she was trying to hide behind her taller brothers.

Matching the playful expression he saw on Arthur's face, Lucius extended his right hand, and crooked his index finger, inviting an embrace.

Ginny's basic inclinations had always been toward shyness; the feelings were now intensified as she approached the shirtless wizard. Her family first had to suppress grins as the 17-year-old blushed, and then again when Narcissa pushed her to a seated position beside, and facing, Lucius. Despite feeling her reluctance (or, was it _**due to**_ it?), Lucius drew his arm around Ginny, pulling her closer. _"Thank you...it worked,"_ he whispered weakly.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry that I couldn't cast it right away," Ginny replied. Lucius shook off her apology, as she finally pulled away from him. She added, "The N. E. W. T.-Charms book suggested sleeping after using the Charm."

_"Perhaps later,"_ Lucius responded...barely suppressing a yawn, that he "blamed" on Ginny's suggestion. He looked up again.

**~~~~~**

Now also spotting Hermione, Lucius Malfoy merely had to lift a questioning eyebrow to cause the Muggleborn witch to spring into action. The gleam in Hermione's eyes was almost conniving ( _"What's on your mind **this** time?"_ the nearly-Cleansed wizard wondered, a twinkle still in _**his**_ eyes), so Lucius now used his left index fingertip to scratch the bedsheet, drawing the attention of his wife and son.

"Remember when I had this on your arm, in Australia?" Granger asked, producing the scarf she'd worn the morning after she'd found her parents. Lucius nodded.

"Well, I looked at it later, and saw this...." She turned the scarf over. On it was an unmistakable "imprint" of the Dark Mark.

Looking between Lucius and Narcissa, she continued, "Draco told me, at the mall in Sydney, that you said his Dark Mark 'shrank' over a period of time...?" Both Malfoys confirmed this. "Well, I used my scarf to make a 'template' on parchment," she withdrew and displayed the sheaf from her bag, as she approached Lucius's left arm, "so that anyone who wants to watch it shrink, can."

"Except me...," Lucius said saucily, as he feigned disappointment. With his right hand, he extracted pillows, until he only had one under his head. _"Perhaps a nap **is** in order,"_ he'd realized.

Seeing that Hermione was preparing a retort, Molly laughingly cut in, "I hardly think you're in a position to contradict such a wise witch, Lucius...,"

"He isn't...and he _**knows**_ it!" Hermione's face displayed a sneer that made all who saw it--including Lucius--laugh.

**~~~~~**

Before Hermione could reach any of the pillows--she wanted to give Lucius a couple of whacks--Crookshanks dashed out from his hiding place, leapt up onto the bed, and landed on Lucius's chest. Keeping his claws sheathed, Crookshanks stretched out, tail twitching, and playfully "growled" at his mistress.

"Traitor!" Hermione "scolded" Crookshanks, as Lucius laughed aloud again, and began stroking his new feline friend.

The feline's purring--and the gentle tickle of his fur and whiskers against Lucius's bare chest--soon lulled the exhausted wizard to sleep.

**~~~~~**

**_6:15 AM_ **

Herman Granger had been correct on Sunday, when he'd called Crookshanks a "four-legged alarm clock".

After giving a couple of quiet _"Meow"_ s (as if he realized what Lucius had just endured, and trying to "play nicely"...at least, for now!), Crookshanks silently descended from the wizard's chest, and stepped onto the mattress, at Lucius's left side. Looking up, a deep, rumbling **_"Purr!"_** emanating from his chest, the feline caught Hermione's eye.

Crookshanks's ears went flat against his head, and his tail flicked playfully, as he extended a front paw....

Hermione knew what was about to happen, so--through uncontrollable giggles--she whispered for the others to watch.

Crookshanks now took that same fuzzy front paw, and drew it slowly across the tender skin just above Lucius's left armpit.

As Lucius gasped, and bolted upright, the force of his stiffened arm nearly knocked the _**"Meow"**_ -ing feline off the bed. As the others exploded in laughter, Lucius abruptly awoke, and fiercely began scratching with his right hand.

As everyone's laughter died, Crookshanks moved--slightly--and began "talking" wildly. When he'd jumped, he'd pushed Lucius's left arm outward slightly, and was now in direct line with Malfoy's left wrist...where his gaze and nose rested.

**_"Look!"_** exclaimed Percy. He was pointing at Lucius's left forearm.

"What?" Lucius's voice was suddenly full of _**so**_ many emotions; chief among them was hope.

" _Ze_ Dark Mark!" pointed out Fleur. "You can _'ardly_ see it any more!!"

As everyone else exclaimed wildly, meeting at Lucius's left side, Harry Conjured a mirror. Gently easing Lucius onto his left side--his left arm now hanging over the bed--Harry held it, adjusting the angle, until a gasp from Lucius told Voldemort's vanquisher that the older wizard could see the rapidly-shrinking Mark for himself.

**~~~~~**

**_6:34 AM_ **

"Look, everybody!! It's almost sunrise!" George called out. "Let's take a vote: All in favor of letting The New Lucius Malfoy greet the New Day properly, head on out to their terrace!"

Everyone laughed at that...then--since the visitors had all been there before, and knew where they were going--quickly began to Disapparate out of the Master Suite.

After Harry and Draco helped Lucius stand (and after Narcissa had conjured another white short-sleeved shirt for him), Harry stepped aside. "You'll need your wand," he reminded Lucius. Once he had it, and at a nod from Harry, Lucius Disapparated his family out to the terrace.

Harry was pleased to see only the _**faintest**_ traces of black in the "smoke" (since an all-black "plume" was a "trademark" of the Dark Lord and his Marked followers...and it was lightening as Harry watched). **2** _He_ then Disapparated out, joining the others.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor Terrace, 6:35 AM - SUNRISE_3**

Everyone stood, quietly facing East. As the first rays fell upon his face, Lucius trembled uncontrollably. He then felt a movement in his left shoulder.

Looking down, he saw that Narcissa had swung his arm out slightly; Draco squeezed his right hand. From behind, came, _**"Finite Incantato"**_ from Ginny Weasley.

Lucius gasped at the final twinge of pain in his forearm. Holding it up, he saw the arm was Clean.

Now dropping to his knees, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy sobbed unashamedly.

For the first time since his 16th birthday, he was free of Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **1 _ OOPS!_** _There was one more "crayon" left in the "box"!_
> 
> **2** _Again, IMW._
> 
> **3** _As before, I have **no idea** what time Sunrise was, on 6/7/99 in Wiltshire, England!_
> 
> **~~~~~**
> 
> **A/N #3:** _I just thought that the **actual moment of Cleansing** deserved extra-special attention...and, of course, I didn't **dare** let Mother Nature ruin it with rain!_
> 
> * * *


	33. Final Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CHAPTER SUMMARY:** _Time for Lucius's **other** dream to be realized._
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMERS:** _See story intro._
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A/N #1:** _Since no one ventured a guess at Lucius Malfoy's Patronus, you'll get to see **my** choice, which, IMNSHO, should be obvious._
> 
> **A/N #2:** _**FAIR WARNING!!** If you hate puns, you'll probably **really** hate this Chapter. I've got some pretty wild ones in here (if I do say so, myself)!_ **}:-)**
> 
> * * *

**_Malfoy Manor, Monday, 6/7/99, 7:00 AM_ **

"Narcissa...Draco...Lucius?" came Molly's gentle voice. "Why don't you all come inside now?"

The Malfoys had all been on their knees, on the terrace of Malfoy Manor for nearly a half-hour, weeping in pure joy at the last part of Lucius Malfoy's Cleansing: the removal of Lord Voldemort's Dark Mark by...well, _who knew_ by what method? They were all just simply relieved that _that_ "chapter" in the "book" of their lives was _**finally**_ complete.

At long last, Narcissa and Draco stood, but they immediately knelt back down, trying to encourage Lucius to come with them.

" _No!_ I...can't...leave...the Light...again!" Lucius choked out, now struggling against the hands of Percy and Arthur Weasley, who'd stepped in, and were now trying to help Narcissa and Draco pull Lucius from his knees, to a standing position.

As a cloud's shadow fell upon his head and shoulders, Malfoy _**really**_ began to panic.

 ** _"NO!"_** Lucius screamed as if possessed, pulled away, and tried, oh-so-desperately, to scramble away, on his hands and knees, from the "darkness" that had fallen on him.

It seemed all of the talk in Australia, about going into the "Light", had gone to Lucius's head, and had settled there. As a result, he'd apparently become susceptible to an "addiction" to sunshine, and now seemed to be truly terrified by the idea of sudden "withdrawal" from it. Even worse, Lucius's conscience had added a taunting, _" **This** time, you **die!**_ "

**~~~~~**

To Arthur's left, Draco stood up again, and stepped back. Seeing his father like this gave him a feeling of _déjà vu_.

He accidentally bumped into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. _"Sorry,"_ he murmured.

 _"Is there anything we can do?"_ whispered Hermione, waving off the apology.

Draco didn't seem to hear her. _"That's how **I** was, when I first lost the Dark Mark...."_ He'd suddenly connected with the "scene" that was playing out before all of them.

 _"I couldn't get enough of **any** light! Why didn't I remember that in Australia, and tell Headmistress Brewster?"_ He didn't realize that he'd voiced the memory.

 _"Don't beat yourself up over it, Malfoy,"_ Harry quietly consoled, gripping Draco's shoulder. _"The Headmistress told the rest of us that your notes had **already** given her ten times as much information--to help the rest of their un-Cleansed 'Dark Squad' members--as **anybody** else they'd worked with."_

 _"Plus, we've got **tons** of information now--the rash before the itching starts, and now maybe even this, or maybe just having a Kneazle around--that McGonagall can send Brewster. You did good, Malfoy...you did good,"_ Ron added--the ease with which he was able to acknowledge he last part had surprised all three Gryffindors...to say nothing of the words' startling effect on Draco--as Lucius continued trying to reach the light of the sunshine.

Helpless to stop her husband's momentum, Narcissa's tears began again.

 _"I'll go ahead, then, and let McGonagall know about what's happened. I promised to update my folks, too._ Glancing from Narcissa to Draco, Hermione asked, _"Could you show me where your owls are, please?"_

She then added, _"It'll do you good to come away for a while; besides, Ron and Harry look like they've got a plan to get your father back on his feet."_

Recovering from his momentary shock at Ron's kind words, Draco looked at the pair of teenaged wizards, and realized that Hermione was probably right ("... ** _again!_** " he smirked); plus, he'd now fully accepted that he could trust the Gryffindors to help his father.

Turning around, he saw that Ron's face was showing signs of the same mischief that Fred and George Weasley used to exhibit. As for Harry....

Harry's expression of pure evil made Draco wonder why "The Boy Who Lived" hadn't been Sorted into Slytherin back in 1991. He then reflected wryly, _"Well, Potter and I didn't exactly make friends on the train, or before the Sorting. Even **I** have to admit, though, that Weasley **did** turn out to be a good friend."_

Draco would ask, later, about what was about to transpire...but something was already making him smile on the inside....

**~~~~~**

Hermione then disappeared into the Manor with Narcissa and Draco. Ron and Harry stepped over to Arthur and Percy, each touching the closer Weasley wizard on his shoulder. Arthur grinned when he saw their expressions; Percy nearly laughed when he saw them.

Both immediately yielded their positions, going inside to join the rest in the Manor's breakfast room. They'd get _their_ information later, too.

As Harry and Ron each touched one of Lucius Malfoy's arms, they could tell that his previous, panicky state _had_ lessened. However, the teens could also see that the older wizard wasn't ready to break his contact with the Light: his gaze remained eastward. It seemed, too, that his palms and knees had melded with the stone; he'd become like a statue.

Kneeling beside him, Ron and Harry now each started to gently rub one of Lucius's shoulders.

After about a minute, Ron leaned over, and said, "We're _all **very**_ happy for you. You know that, don't you?" Lucius's arms began to wobble, ever so slightly, as an emotional chord was struck.

"It's good that you can enjoy the Light, but don't you think that you're taking it a bit _**too**_ literally?" Ron continued lightly. "You know, it'd be a shame if you got a bad sunburn _the very first day!"_

By now, Lucius's limbs had begun to "give" and bend. His torso sagged somewhat, and his face began to contort in another way.

Harry Potter now spoke to Ron, over Lucius's head: "Somehow, I don't think a little sunburn would bother him today...!"

**~~~~~**

The honesty and irony of Harry's words combined to hit Lucius like the Hogwarts Express at full steam. His limbs completely buckled underneath him, and his head dropped to the terrace "floor". As Malfoy's shoulders began to shake, one arm snaked out toward Harry.

Lucius tried to growl, **_"I'll get you for that!"_** , but the words were lost in helpless--almost giddy, due to pure exhaustion--laughter.

**~~~~~**

**_7:30 AM_ **

As Ron and Harry eased Lucius to his feet, the older wizard, who was finally calmer, cast another glance toward the rising sun. Seeing this, Ron couldn't resist a final jab: "Come on inside; the sun'll still be there after breakfast!"

Lucius's knees buckled then, and he crumpled to the pavement, starting another round of laughter. "Good going, Ron!" Harry said sarcastically. "Now we're gonna need _**'Levicorpus'**_ to get him inside!"

If anything, Lucius laughed even _**more**_ hysterically....

**~~~~~**

Concerned about Lucius's whereabouts (and condition), Cissy and Draco returned to the terrace. When they heard his laughter, and witnessed Ron and Harry's struggles with the taller man, they both succumbed to laughter themselves.

After Narcissa relieved Ron on one side, Draco told him how to get to the breakfast nook, and that Hermione (having sent her messages, one to Hogwarts, and the other one home), and Ron's family were already there. Draco then relieved Harry, thanking both wizards for their help.

**~~~~~**

**_7:45 AM_ **

The Malfoys arrived in the Manor's breakfast nook to find their guests waiting. Lucius's emotions had finally leveled off, so it was a subdued--even drained--wizard who was, almost numbly, guided to his seat. Narcissa and Draco eased Lucius into his chair, then began serving the food that Hermione had brought (securely wrapped, then packed into her "bottomless" handbag, of course), and that everyone inside had helped set up.

While Hermione's parents had contributed various melons and other fruits, Hermione had brought all sorts of baked goods. She'd taken care to fix several "special" plates.

"Behave, and _**maybe**_ I'll let you have seconds!" she teased, as she set a plate, featuring an extra-large cinnamon roll, in front of Harry Potter. She repeated her "warning" to the two Malfoy wizards, whose plates, of course, included substantial servings of gingerbread.

"What? No strawberry scones?" Narcissa teased, making Hermione blush guiltily, and the others laugh out loud.

"She probably left 'em at home on purpose, so she wouldn't have to share 'em!" George "accused", making the others laugh again.

**~~~~~**

**_8:30 AM_ **

Lucius, looking ahead, realized that he wasn't looking forward to returning to the relative "darkness" of the Master Suite after breakfast; however, the combination of emotions and sensations had finally caught up to him. He was now totally drained (and, of course, **_hungry!_** )

He'd started out well at breakfast, keeping up his end of the conversation, and even sheepishly joining in the laughter at the retelling of Ron and Harry's latest antics ( _"Those two Gryffindors might **never** grow up!"_ he'd reflected).

However, Lucius had gradually grown quieter, until Charlie motioned to Narcissa. _"His face is practically on his croissant,"_ he whispered. Next to him, Bill and Fleur nodded agreement.

Narcissa stood, and moved to Lucius's side. "Come; let's get you upstairs. You've earned your rest...." With his right arm around her neck, she started toward the stairs, but stopped when he "dug his heels in" at the foot of the stairs.

Narcissa realized, from Lucius's hesitation, that he wasn't ready to return to the room where he'd experienced so much physical and emotional pain (blessedly briefly, for the former) just a few hours ago. She led him to the main sitting room--the same room where she'd treated Hermione a week earlier--knowing that _that_ venue might be beneficial to Lucius, as well.

After getting him settled on the sofa--and with the same cushion Lucius had used with Hermione--Narcissa said, "Draco and I will be taking the others on a tour of the Manor, so don't worry if we don't answer you right away."

Cissy Conjured a soft sheet. Covering her husband, she whispered, _"Rest now"_ , then kissed his temple--accepting a kiss to the back of her hand in return--and returned to her guests.

**~~~~~**

**_11:30 AM_ **

When Lucius Malfoy awoke, he listened for any voices that would at least _hint_ at the location of his family and guests. Quietly calling, _"Narcissa? Draco?"_ he got only one answer:

_**"Meow!"** _

Lucius gave an appreciative chuckle, as he spotted the sound's source across the room. Sitting up (ready to put the shoes back on, that Narcissa had removed), he patted the sofa seat to his left, inviting Crookshanks to join him; with a mad dash across the room, and quick leap from the floor, the invitation was accepted.

Still not hearing human voices, Lucius Malfoy now struck up a "conversation" with the cat/Kneazle. "I'm glad you came, Crookshanks," he said, stroking the feline. "It helped that you knew, ahead of time, at least _part_ of what was going to happen to me...." Curiously, the feline's "support" had served as the "catalyst" to get Lucius "over the hump", during his pre-dawn ordeal.

Crookshanks purred, and licked the wizard's left hand.

"Yes; it's Clean now...See?" Lucius proudly displayed his left forearm, then began chuckling, as--with a front paw "pinning" the arm to the sofa--Crookshanks's tongue and whiskers lightly grazed the clear skin, as if inspecting it.

Lucius slipped his feet back into the white loafers from Australia, laughing a little more at the feline's antics. Still no sign of the others....

Lucius now dropped to the floor; he faced the sofa, sitting cross-legged, and stretched both arms out in front of him, effectively "surrounding" Crookshanks. He playfully swatted at the feline with one hand, then the other, in a "ping-pong" fashion, but with varying speeds and distances from the furry creature.

**~~~~~**

Lucius Malfoy couldn't remember when (or, even **if**!) he'd _**ever**_ had so much fun...or even when he'd done anything so simple. He was now, at intervals, slapping the sofa cushions, laughing at "Crooks's" reactions. 

Crookshanks was quite capable of playing his _**own**_ game, though....

**~~~~~**

After several minutes of teasing Hermione's pet, Lucius made the "mistake" of flicking (but, luckily, **not** _pulling_ ) the bushy tail. Crookshanks "protested" by hissing, puffing up, and launching himself at Lucius's torso.

The force of the animal's weight drove a surprised Lucius backwards, rolling him onto his back...with Crookshanks lodged on his left shoulder. Lucius now quickly unfolded his legs, put his feet on the floor, and tried to rise.

Before the wizard could stand, though, Crookshanks, with a constant, rumbling **_"PURR!!"_** , drove his head into Lucius's neck, just below the left ear, rapidly rubbing--and, worst of all, licking--another tender area that Narcissa had recently "visited". With Crookshanks's feline speed (and weight, in _just_ the right place), Lucius was quickly subdued.

It was a vicious cycle: The more that Crookshanks purred, rubbed, and licked, the more Lucius squirmed against the cold stone floor, unsuccessfully trying to keep his laughter in check, while simultaneously trying to dislodge the Kneazle. This, of course, resulted in increased purring, rubbing and licking. Worse, Lucius could only move his _right_ arm: Crookshanks's full weight was now on the wizard's _left_ arm.

Finally, Lucius surrendered. _**"You win!"**_ he choked out, pushing against his tormentor once again...successfully, this time, as if Crookshanks had understood what his "victim" meant. Both of the "combatants" lay on the floor, panting, until Lucius reached up to scratch his neck.

Standing and retrieving his wand, Lucius Conjured a hair brush, and ran it through his hair. (He would have offered to brush Crookshanks, too; however, the animal's reaction to the brush changed the wizard's mind, so the hairbrush was Banished.)

"Come on, Crookshanks; let's go find Hermione and the others...," Lucius began, following the animal upstairs, as the feline headed toward Hermione. "I believe I can give Mr. Potter his Patronus now!"

**~~~~~**

**_11:45 AM_ **

Lucius and Crookshanks found the others as they were returning from one of the far wings of the Manor. First taking Narcissa in one arm and Draco in the other, Lucius nodded in response to his wife's, _"Are you all right?"_ calmly but solemnly. He cleared his throat.

"Would you all please join us on the terrace, before we all go our separate ways? We can have lunch, as soon as Mr. Potter and I take care of some...unfinished business." Making eye contact with his former enemy, Lucius twirled his wand for emphasis.

Once everyone was again on the terrace, Lucius stood apart from the others, relishing the warmth of the early afternoon sun...yet trembling slightly.

**~~~~~**

**_Malfoy Manor Terrace, 12:00 Noon_ **

_"What is that Muggle term I heard once?"_ Lucius thought. _"Oh, yes: 'Getting cold feet'. Well, I certainly don't need **that** now!"_ he reflected. He knew that there were very few among his visitors who could help him overcome this sudden trepidation.

Feeling a presence beside him, Lucius turned to see Hermione. He breathed a sigh of relief: She, Fleur, and Harry were the three (humans) whose "pep talks" he most needed right now. _"Perhaps just **one** will suffice,"_ he then realized, already a little calmer.

Hermione was accompanied again by Crookshanks, whom she cradled in her right arm. _"Remember,"_ she began, _"let the happy thought fill you up...just don't explode on us!"_

Lucius _**had**_ been feeling tense, until the Muggleborn's words. He was relieved that Hermione (and even Crookshanks) knew how he felt. The tension left him, as he inhaled, a deep, cleansing breath.

Releasing the breath, Lucius once again felt Hermione's left forearm pressing against his own, and heard a soft, reassuring _"Meow!"_ that helped him relax fully, and made him smile.

As Hermione's left forearm broke contact with his, Lucius said, "Thank you both," and reached up to stroke the purring feline.

"I'm ready now," Lucius announced. Harry Potter stood back, his eyes twinkling, as the others (especially Narcissa and Draco) held their breaths.

Facing the midday sun, and letting the joy he'd felt since going to Australia fill him, Lucius confidently extended his wand.

 _ **"Expecto Patronum!"**_ he called. As before, the wisps came first, then another dazzling Shield.

In full view of his family and his surprising, unlikely new friends, Lucius's Patronus Shield coalesced, slowly "becoming" an Arctic fox.

As Lucius watched--being very careful to concentrate--he turned, and "led" the fox on a short romp around the terrace. Only when the "fox" reached Cissy and Draco--both of whom were too stunned to react--did Lucius's concentration break.

Once the Arctic fox had dissipated, Lucius's shoulders drooped, but only for a moment.

He felt as if Good Magic was beginning to embrace him, and was as willing to at least _begin_ "forgiving" him (and his family) just as Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys all were. That was a good place to start, Lucius knew.

Even if 99% of the Wizarding World could only focus on his Dark past, Lucius Malfoy _**knew**_ that his heart had changed, and that he would "walk" in Light--and also keep his family there--for the rest of his days.

The others were standing around now, hugging him, and shaking his hand. When Harry took his hand, Lucius nearly wept. "Thank you...," was all he managed.

"Nice _**Patronus**_ ," Harry quipped...just before he made everyone laugh and groan at the worst pun of the week.

"Just what I'd expect from a true **_SLY ___**therin!"

* * *

***** THE END *****

* * *


End file.
